Herald of the Fairies Re:Dux
by Dracoknight545
Summary: A remastered version of the original story of "Herald of Fairies" with new edits, better grammar, and new additions. One afternoon Hiro Tajiri find the lamp of the legendary Pokemon Hoopa as he is summoned by Arceus to take on an important quest to recover the shards of Dialga and Palkia. Join Hiro and Hoopa in their new adventure in the land of Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Dracoknight here**

 **Welcome to the long-awaited reboot of "Herald of the Fairies". So far the next few chapters will be the same as the original with edits and also some additional bits like longer fights and more details on events but afterward, is when things will change up.**

 **So enjoy and remember to leave a review below on your thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins**

In the depth of time and space, two powerful dragon creatures, one being a quadruped blue beast with silver armor and marks along its body with massive fan on the back and light blue gem on its chest; while the was light pink bipedal beast with armor around its body and two magenta gems, one on each side of its shoulders; were flying around as they were summoned by the Omni-Pokemon, Arceus due to sudden disappearance of Lunala, Guardian of the Moon.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to Lunala, Dialga." commented the pink dragon Pokemon.

"This could be another of her pranks, Palkia as usual" Dialga, the blue dragon Pokemon stated to Palkia. Dialga wasn't one for pranks that to Palkia's little friend Hoopa

Suddenly Dialga and Palkia felt something like a surge of energy, "Did you feel that, Palkia?" Dialga asked

"It can't be them, they were banished over 1,000 years ago by the Guardians of the Sun and Moon, the Tapus and the Legendary Guardian" Palkia commented.

Then they saw it, there were creaks into time and space started to happen to get the attention of the dragons as they got ready for whatever was going to happen. Soon the creaks started to get bigger and expand wider and then...

"ZZZOOOOLLLEE/MMMOOOOSSSAAA" came from the creak as it smashed open to reveal some kind of entryway as two creatures broke through it and attacked the dragons.

While both creatures had an insectoid appearance, the first creature that was red and covered with large muscles and long needle along with a pair of translucent wings and 4 legs. The second one was long legs white feminine insectoid with a pair of long antennae and a massive shell that looked like long hair that covered its backside.

The red muscular insectoid attacked the blue dragon with a powerful punch to the chest, while its companion attacked the pink dragon with powerful kicks. Then the Dragons struck back and sent the two insectoids flying before the blue one fired off a powerful purple and blue blast from its mouth. While the pink one created shockwaves with its arm with both attacks hitting them directly cause the insectoids to retreat.

"Palkia, get to Arceus and let him know what is happening and fast!" Dialga shouted

"What about you, Dialga?" asked Palkia

"I'll handle these insects, you get to Arceus right away" Dialga roared before firing blast from the mouth at the two monsters as Palkia flew off to warn Arceus.

" **ROAR OF TIME!** " roared Dialga as he fired at a powerful blast at the two monsters as they tried to get to Palkia but were sent flying away.

While things were looking up until a beam attack hits both Dragons become as from a floating platform stood another large and mysterious creature at what appeared to be a massive blob with a pair of huge jaw like claws coming out its mouth, a small head rest on top of its massive torso with a pair of talons.

Thought next to this monster was a human being wearing a worn-out and tattered black cloak, "Excellent work, UB Glutton. Now finish them with another _**'Dragon Pulse**_ '." commanded the cloaked being as the beast fired another blast from its massive torso mouth at the dragons but the dragon fired back with their own similar blast as well.

"Absorption, Beauty attack Dialga and Palkia from behind" the cloaked being ordered as both insectoids struck the duo from the behind breaking the beam struggle as Glutton's attack hit the dragons directly as the insectoid joined in with Absorption hitting the blue dragon with powerful punches repeatedly. While Beauty was emitting high pitch and powerful sound waves at the pink one until...

 _ **BOOOM!**_

There was a massive explosion causing the dragons to fall and crash onto separate platforms, "So much for the guardians of Time and Space, back to the wormhole before 'he' shows up." said the cloaked being as three rift creaks appeared and cause each of them to enter it and disappeared and leave the severely injured dragons alone.

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region**

Meanwhile in the far Sinnoh, in Celestic Town, a young woman in early 20's with long blonde hair, some of her hair covering her face wearing a black coat with black fur trimming on her sleeves cuffs and the bottom of her coat, along with a pair of black slacks and boots. This is Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh and also a researcher on the legends of Sinnoh as she is examining the stones of Dialga and Palkia, the Adamant and Lustrous had gotten of the phone with her sister who was living in a different region.

She sighed and said "Oh Lulu, I hope you aren't doing anything dangerous with your experiments." as she walked over to the orbs on the table with two girls standing by it and looking at the orbs as well.

Along with her are two girls a few years younger than Cynthia, one girl with grayish-blue hair wearing a white beanie with a pink Pokeball mark on it, wearing a red winter coat, stockings and a pair of pink boot and holding in her arms in a small white creature with bushy tail with two yellow cheeks and a light blue marks on the tips of the ear and a single stripe down its back. This is Dawn Platinum Berlitz, a former student of the region's professor and now apprentice to Cynthia and helping her with the research on the Legendary Pokemon of Time, Space and Distortion.

The other girl named Zinnia had short black hair wearing a black sleeveless top with two red marks on her chest, light grey shorts with a red tie for a belt, a pair of long beige socks, and grey opened toe shoes with aqua color spiral attached to her right leg, she was wearing a beige cape with a black trim around the collar that resembled large dragon scales. Also accompanying her was a small pink creature with long ears that had yellow tips and yellow feet.

Then the orbs on the table started to the glow a strange light, "Cynthia, something strange is happening with orbs!" cried Dawn.

"Well, this is a strange development, even for us Draconids. Could there be something wrong with Dialga and Palkia?" asked Zinnia.

Cynthia was about to speak until the orbs started to creak open and the lights formed into a strange looking symbol that resembles a strange looking bird. Before the symbol flashed blinding all of them for a moment, and once they regained their sight, the orbs had disappeared.

"Ms. Cynthia, what happened to the Adamant and Lustrous orbs?" asked Zinnia.

"I'm not sure, but the symbol could be a clue but still I have never seen that before in my time as a researcher on the history of the world. This one puzzling mystery and yet what does this mean?" Cynthia commented as she was trying to make sense of this accident.

"You don't think that this would have to do with the incident at the Spear Pillar and Team Galactic, 3 years ago?" Dawn asked as she remembered that the orbs being used by the evil team until her, her friends Lucas and Barry, her teacher and Cynthia stopped them.

"That could be it but the symbol has no connection to that event, so where did it come from?" Cynthia as she and the girls pondered on what could the disappearance of the orbs mean and also the symbol.

* * *

 **Johto Region, Mt. Silver**

Elsewhere on the second highest point in the world next to the Spear Pillars of the Sinnoh region, the sun rose high over the lush green forest, the steep mountain and cliff sides make it the perfect training location for most trainers. Some of dreamed to be a Pokemon Master, but one trainer and things are about to change for him forever.

It had been 5 years since a certain young trainer had left from a horrible past onto his Pokemon journey, Hiro Taijiri a young man around 19 years from Violet City; wearing a brown coat over a gold yellow shirt, dark blue bootcut jeans and a pair of brown boots; also wearing a silver locket and a pair of goggles that were resting on his black hair. Currently, the young man was taking a nap at his campsite alongside with his lifelong starter, Lockjaw, a Feraligatr, a large blue bipedal crocodile Pokemon with red back spines, a cream colored stripe on its stomach and cream color under jaw; and the final evolution of the Jhoto water starter Totodile. Hiro and a couple of his Pokemon came up to Mt. Silver for some training to keep up their skill, he had heard about a region far away that had a unique way of testing their trainers' skills and were in the process of getting their Pokemon League.

As Hiro slept, but meanwhile in his head; he standing in an empty. "So are you going to start using it again, it could be useful." said a voice that sounded similar to Hiro but slightly distorted.

"Why? I haven't used it since I was traveling Kanto, so why start using it now?" Hiro asked as he wondering why the voice had started to talk to him after being silent for the last few years.

"You know why, Hiro Tajiri. You know what happens to people like us if you don't use it longer than 5 years." said the voice in an angered tone with a sense of dread.

Hiro stood there quietly knowing the dreaded fate of people like him, "Okay you make a good point, maybe I'll use it still I doubt I need it." Hiro commented.

"Good, now how about you start with medi…." started the voice until it stopped and Hiro woke up startled and also his starter as well.

"You felt that Lockjaw?" asked Hiro as he and the Big Jaw Pokemon stood up.

"Feraligatr," said Lockjaw with a nod.

Suddenly something shot through the sky and crashed landed over a couple of trees overs, "We better check it but to be safe, we should go together" said Hiro as Lockjaw nodded and the two of them ran off to find whatever fell from the sky.

Soon Hiro and Lockjaw found a medium size crater deep in the forest of Mt Silver, and landed nearby, "Now let's see what's going on here" said Hiro as he approached the crater that made from whatever was flying in the sky.

After sliding down the side of the crater, Hiro found a strange object embedded in the ground. It looked like the bottom of a bottle sticking out of the ground, "How could a lamp cause that big of an impact" Hiro thought as he pulled the lamp out of the ground. The lamp had a unique shape to it as it had a curve bottom and a very thin and long spout; the top had a strange-looking cork that looked like a head of a Pokemon of some sort.

"What the hell is this and how could it cause such a big hole," Hiro asked himself aloud.

"Hello?" cried a voice as it spooked Hiro causing him to drop the bottle.

Hiro looked around him to see anyone near him but there was no one there, "Hey who's there?" asked Hiro as he continued to check his surroundings as there was no one was here but himself.

"Wait did the voice come from the bottle?" Hiro asked himself.

"Ding-ding we have a winner," said the bottle causing Hiro to drop the bottle again.

"Ouch, stop dropping me and how about you open me up instead" cried the bottle angrily.

"So why should I open you?" Hiro asked as he held the bottle once more.

The bottle shook as the voice cried "I have to find someone, it's urgent"

"Well okay but no funny business" Hiro said as he uncorked the bottle. Soon smoke started to pour out of the bottle as it started to swirl around and started to take shape of a Pokemon similar to the cork of the bottle. Soon as the smoke appeared, it had disappeared as in its place was a small floating purple Pokemon with two gold ring dangling on its horns and a big one around that middle.

"Greeting Humans, I'm Hoopa the Mischief Pokemon," said Hoopa as it introduced itself to Hiro.

"My name is Hiro Tajiri and this is my partner Lockjaw, so who is this person you're looking for?" Hiro asked as he introduced himself and his partner as both wondered why Hoopa came to Mt Silver in the first place.

"I was sent here to look for someone by Arceus himself, it's a matter of importance" Hoopa replied.

Hiro crossed his arms and started to scratch his chin with his right arm before asking "Okay, you do know who the person is or what they look like"

Hoopa paused for a moment to think as he tried to remember who he was sent for as his memory was slightly messed up, "I remember he has black hair and goggles" Hoopa replied.

"So like my hair and goggles" Hiro commented as he pointed his own pair of goggles and black hair

"Yeah…" said Hoopa with a nod before pausing for a second.

"It's you that I had to find, Come on!" cried Hoopa freaking Hiro out before making a ring portal.

"Wait for what?" Hiro asked before Hoopa grabbed Hiro's hand and dragged him towards the portal.

"There isn't enough time, we have to hurry and see Arceus," Hoopa said as the Mischief Pokemon pulled Hiro into the portal while Hiro sent Lockjaw back into his Pokeball.

All Hiro could do was think why would the god of all Pokemon and the world want him, was it for something he did or didn't do. Maybe something his ancestors did in the past and he had to pay the price for it now or heck it could have been something involved about people like him all the while Hoopa dragged Hiro into the portal into a silvery void.

Soon Hiro found himself floating in the void with Hoopa beside him, "Alright Hoopa, why did you drag me?" asked Hiro

Before Hoopa said anything, three glowing lights surrounded Hiro and Hoopa; "Don't be afraid" said one of the glowing orbs in calm tone yet stern at the same time

"We're here to help you." said another one in a cheerful tone

"Yeah, we mean you no harm." said the last one in an energetic voice.

Hiro looked at the orbs as he started to calm down, "Alright, so who are you three?" asked Hiro

"We are the spirits of Emotion, Knowledge, and Will Power." said the orbs at once before each of the orbs started to grow and expand to reveal they're true forms.

'No way, it can't be…' thought Hiro as he saw Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf as known as the spirits of Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower were floating in front of him and Hoopa.

"So what you three doing here?" asked Hiro.

"We were summoned here, human" replied Uxie.

"Then who summoned us?" asked Hiro as he wanted to know why he was here in the first place.

Soon a bright golden light appeared in front of them as it shaped to reveal the god of all Pokemon; Arceus as it was standing in front of him and Hoopa and the lake trio now. Arceus seemed to be very tired and fatigue for some reason as it was in a massive battle of some kind recently.

"Arceus are you feeling alright?" asked Mesprit

"Yes, my child. Though maintaining Time and Space all by myself has been a hassle for the few weeks has extorted my powers" Arceus replied as it about collapsed from fatigue.

"Wait what happen to Dialga and Palkia, aren't they the deities of Time and Space," asked Hiro as he remembered learning about their legend during his time in the Sinnoh region

"They were attacked by a powerful dark force" Arceus answered as two blue and pink spheres appeared to reveal Dialga and Palkia in a sleeplike status before saying "But the attack was targeted for me, both of them took the attack to protect me and destroying the Adamant and Lustrous orbs in the process"

"But where did the attack came from and how do we wake them up from their sleep?" asked Hoopa

Then Hiro floated forward and asked, "Also what does this has to do with me as well?"

Arceus looked down at Hiro and Hoopa before saying "It's the reason we brought you, your ancestor from the early era of when Humans and Pokemon started to work together in harmony"

"My ancestor; What does my ancestor have to do with this" Hiro asked as he wondered what about his family tree had to do with as he remembered that his family lived in the Johto region unless there was something missing

"Your ancestor was a herald for Dialga and Palkia after being appointed by Damos, the first human that I trusted many centuries ago, as he wanted some to help keep the balance of space and time pure while he lead his people" Arceus started to explain as Uxie projected images of the past showing the human called Damos thanking someone who looked almost exactly like Hiro but had a ponytail alongside the surprised Hiro that his ancestor has the same Pokemon working as him as it was the same one that he picked before going on his journey.

Soon Hiro picked up on of his Pokeballs and held it in his hand looking and thought "Talk about history repeating, I guess we were destined to meet again"

Just before looking back at Arceus and asking "Arceus, what happened to my ancestor and why did my family started to take root in the Johto instead of Sinnoh Region?"

"Like many before, it was the fall of Damos' reign that caused your ancestor and his beloved at the time along with a few Pokémon fled to another land for safety. But before your ancestor fled the Sinnoh region, he did the orbs that help power Dialga and Palkia in a secret location until certain now" Arceus explained

"So what happened to the orbs?" Hoopa asked.

"They were uncovered by a group of evil people and the leader bent on creating a new universe but fortunately he was spotted a small band of trainers and the Champion of the region before their leader could create his new world completely. The orbs had lied dominant in the Spear pillar Temple until Dialga and Palkia were heavily damaged by the attack that caused their respective orbs to break apart and shattered." Arceus explained once more.

Hoopa was shocked upon hearing it while Hiro remained calm and remember the incident as well, "Still what does this have to do with me in the first place" asked Hiro.

"I have this to ask, have you ever sense something wrong during your travels but never saw it?" Arceus asked.

Hiro thought for a moment as he tried to remember if he felt something strange or wrong during his journey over the world. He did remember feeling faint ones in when he started out in the Johto region but they were very strong when he traveled near Mt Coronet during his time in the Sinnoh region.

"Yeah, I had a few strange feelings in the past; still what does that have to with the situation?" asked Hiro

"You and your ancestor share the same trait of being able to detect distortions in time and space. You might have been able to fully detect the shards of the Adamant and Lustrous orbs" Arceus theorized

"You said might, what if I can't tap into that power to find the shards?" Hiro asked fearing something bad was going to happen if he wasn't able to help

"The universe will end" Arceus stated

Hiro, Hoopa, and the guardian Lake trio gasped at this revaluation of events, "Arceus is there a way to save it?" asked Uxie

"Yes, Hiro is the key and I know where the shard ended up in as well" Arceus replied.

"I am?" said Hiro confused by this

Arceus turned his attention to Hiro and spoke "Yes, while you doubt yourself about this task. I have faith that you can do this deed"

Hiro smiled as he felt assured about himself, "Okay Arceus, so where are shards?"

"The shards of the orbs lie hidden in a far away area where there no Pokemon but the humans there have a unique ability called Magic, just like how you and others have learned to live side by side with Pokemon" Arceus explained

"Okay, but one problem Hiro here can't use this called Magic" Uxie added on getting Arceus' attention

Arceus looked at Uxie and replied "Yes that is an issue but I came up with a solution for it" before turning towards Hiro.

"Wait you can't be serious about this and to trust a human with those powers?" Uxie asked as she got what Arceus had planned to do to Hiro.

Hiro looked confused before asking "Wait! What power?"

Soon Arceus summoned a ring of 18 plates around before speaking, "Hiro, I want to entrust you with the other power of my elemental plates to help on your quest" Arceus said

Hiro was in shock that Arceus going to let him have access to his plate and soon so many possibilities popped into his head that he could do with them.

Arceus coughed to get Hiro's attention, "Oh sorry, Arceus. I'm just a bit overwhelmed that you're letting use your plates" Hiro apologized

"Well not all of the plates, I still need them to survive but I only can grant you the power of at least 5 for the moment, the rest will be granted for you at certain times or unlock them on your own. Unfortunately, I need to the full power of the Steel, Dragon, and Psychic plate to help keep the balance of Space and Time from collapsing" Arceus explained

"Wow, just 5, hmm I'll have to think about which ones that I want to use to help me out on this quest," Hiro said as he started to think which one he would want to use.

Water and Flying would be useful to help in collecting the shard pieces as the shards could be up somewhere up high or even deep underwater. So what about the other 3, well some offensive something he needed to handle himself in a fight and well some defensive power but without access to steel, he would need a plate power to give some defense like Ground or Rock would be a good choice but Ground would give Hiro the ability to dig holes for escape passages but he already had a Pokemon with Dig. Still, with Rock, Hiro could set traps up with Stealth Rocks and perhaps Poison could be useful to set up some toxic spikes or the powers of the Bug plate, Sticky Webs can slow down his opponents as well.

The powers of the Meadow plate could be useful as well as he could use it's healing moves to recover and use status moves like Spore or Stun Spore to help out in a fight.

Hiro knew he would need the powers of the Water and Flying plate to help out his quest all, he figured Rock or Poison or even the Grass would be useful as well for some defensive support. So this left him with one to two powers left and he would need some offensive powers as well and Figure either Electric or Fire would be useful and perhaps Ghost as well.

Soon Hiro turned to Arceus and said "Okay I have made my decision on what plate powers I would like to use"

"Very well, what is your decision, Hiro?" Arceus asked

"Well I figure that locations of the shards might be hard to get depending on the location, so I'm going to use Water and Flying for sure… I would like some support power, so I figure Grass would be useful as well and I figured I would need some offensive Power so I'll take the Electric" Hiro replied giving Arceus 4 out of 5 choices

"What about the last one?" Arceus asked as he was curious about the Human's final choice

"This took a lot of think, but I figured if the shard held by someone evil, I would need some way to sneak in and out without being seen, so I figure the powers of the Ghost typing would help out and I just Hex after I leave a status effect on them," Hiro replied.

Arceus nodded and soon 5 of the plates began to glow and 5 orbs left the plates and took the form of 5 different colors, Blue, light blue, green, dark purple and yellow. Soon one by one, the orbs entered Hiro's body, Hiro felt like he was in pain for a moment but it quickly left him as he soon of the knowledge of the plates he had gained. 'That felt strange but good at the same time, and I feel that I know every move from the types I gained just now' thought Hiro as he tightened his bandaged hands into a fist.

"Arceus, how many pieces are there for us to collect?" asked Hiro as he and Hoopa were a bit curious on how many pieces were out there.

"The orbs have broken up into 20 pieces each, so there is a total of 40 shards to find and put back together" Uxie answered.

"Before I send you where you need to go, I have a special task for you, Hoopa," Arceus said.

Hoopa floated passed Hiro and stopped in front of Arceus, "What is it you need me to do, Arceus?"

"Hoopa, your rings are the only way for you to travel between realms, I sense wild Pokemon that have entered the gaps from the distortions of Space and Time and sent to where I'm sending you and Hiro. I want to go with Hiro on his quest and you and Hiro work together to not only collect the shards but also rescue the Pokemon that are stranded there and send them home" Arceus ordered

"Sure thing, Arceus; We can do that and I'll make a pocket dimension to keep the shards we collected safely," Hoopa said with a salute to Arceus.

"Very good, before I send you two; I have one more important thing to say. You two must find a guild called Fairy Tail, they can help you on your quest," Arceus stated.

"Wait do they know about Pokemon and stuff from our world?" asked Hiro

"No, let's say we Pokemon have a sort of connection to the guild's beginning," Arceus answered before stepping down one of his front legs on the ground and opening a hole sucking Hiro and Hoopa in.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHH!** " cried Hiro and Hoopa as they fell down the hole.

"Good luck, Hiro. We are depending on you and Hoopa." cried Mesprit.

"Yeah, you better not mess up again Hoopa." Azelf yelled as the hole closed up.

Uxie sighed and said, "We are doom aren't we, Arceus."

"Wow Uxie, talk about being a downer." Azelf commented.

"I know they can do this, though my method may have been false yet this young man can sense these shards of the orbs," Arceus replied.

"Wait you mean the story about Hiro having an ancestor who created the orbs was a lie?" asked Azelf as she and the other lake guardians were surprised.

"Somewhat though while he can sense them, he is connected to them as his ancestor from when the orbs first appeared," Arceus answered.

"Well wait until Mew hears about this, I'm sure she'll have a laugh." Mesprit commented with a giggle causing Arceus to groan a bit after hearing the mention of Mew.

* * *

Hiro and Hoopa were falling from the sky like there was no tomorrow and Hoopa held onto Hiro for dear life, Hiro knew had to do something and threw out his Charizard's Pokeball, and sending out a black faux Dragon Pokemon.

"Ryu, I need to get us to the ground safely and fast." Hiro commanded as Ryu nodded and grabbed Hiro and Hoopa and descended to the forest below.

After making it safely on the ground, Hiro recalled Charizard into his Pokeball, "Looks like I have to go on foot from here on until I find this Fairy Tail guild." said Hiro.

"What do mean 'I', it's 'we' as Arceus told us to work together," Hoopa commented.

"I know but I want to you and my other Pokemon a secret and also to keep you guys safe as well," Hiro replied as he still had Hoopa's lamp.

"I know, I could be your familiar or something; anyway I am sort of like a genie with that lamp," Hoopa stated.

Hiro pondered for a moment, he figured it would be sometime before he could find Fairy Tail and ask to join them, so it wouldn't be bad to have Hoopa out and abound for some conversation.

"Okay, Hoopa. I'll let you stay out as long you promise not to cause any trouble." Hiro stated as he held out his hand.

"Okay, Hiro; I promise not cause any trouble," Hoopa answered as it shook hands with Hiro.

"Good, and from this point on we're a team, that means we have to work together," Hiro said as Hoopa nodded in agreement.

Hiro and Hoopa have been traveling for some time now as for starters they had no clue on where they were or where was this Fairy Tail Guild as well.

Soon Hiro and Hoopa heard their stomachs' grumble, "Man I'm so hungry I can eat a Miltank" Hiro commented.

"Same here or maybe a big berry" Hoopa added as he fell to the ground.

Hiro looked up at the sky and saw it getting dark already, "Come on Hoopa, let's hope we find a town or something soon and maybe we can get some food and more important a damn clue of where we are" Hiro said as he started to walk again.

Hoopa tried to float up again but fell down "Sorry Hiro, but I can't move anymore" Hoopa complained.

Hiro walked and picked up Hoopa and place the genie Pokemon into his bag, "Alright, I guess you rest here until we find a town or you feel better" said Hiro as he continued on with Hoopa in his saddle as Hoopa took a nap.

After some time traveling, Hoopa woke up and saw that they were still traveling to wherever Fairy Tail was. "Afternoon Hiro, have you found out anything about this guild?" asked Hoopa

"Well the same to you, Hoopa. Also not much but I pass by a few travelers on the road earlier and they told me that it was located in a city called Magnolia and that is about a half of days of traveling on foot as it's only way for us to travel as we don't know if Poke-money will work here or what is their currency as well" Hiro explained

"Aww, that means more walking," Hoopa complained.

"Yep, until we get some money or what the people I asked called Jewel. I had given them one of the bags of Stardust I had for helping us out, and then they went mad crazy when I gave them that" Hiro commented

"Mad-crazy Good or Mad-crazy Bad?" Hoopa asked

"I think the first one as they were thanking me for helping them out, so I guess the stuff I have like Pearls, Nuggets and Stardust must be worth something more back home" Hiro stated

As Hiro continued walking down the road, Hoopa was looking around in Hiro's bag for something to eat; "Hoopa, I thought I told you to stop, I have to keep the berries I have left for an emergency if we come across something" Hiro said.

Hoopa popped out of the bag and replied, "I know but I'm still hungry, even after my nap I want to eat."

"So am I, Hoopa but there's nothing we can do about it until we find a town and I maybe find mart or someplace to exchange one of the nuggets I picked during my travels for some money to eat some food," Hiro commented.

Hoopa sighed and said "Alright, but can you explain this?" as Hoopa held an envelope from Hiro's bag.

Hiro noticed the letter and took it from Hoopa, "Oh right, I got this a few days ago, it's from the Pokemon League and G-Men committee back home." Hiro explained.

"Can you read it what it says?" asked Hoopa.

"Sure thing," said, Hiro, as he stopped to take the letter out of the envelope and remembered that day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _Hiro was 18 at the time and returned from the Unova region after his mission to investigate reports on the return of an evil organization called Team Plasma and if anything stop them. He was currently standing at the desk of the recently appointed new head of the G-Men, Lance, a man with combed-back red spiked hair wearing a dark blue coat with red trim with blue pants, black boots, and cape._

" _Well Hiro, I'm surprised that you want to leave G-Men then again consider that your uncle resigned not that long ago, you would follow after him," said Lance as he was signing a document._

" _I had it planned that I would retire after a few years though I didn't that he would retire as I figure he loved his job here at the G-Men organization," Hiro commented._

 _Lance finished signing the document and said, "Well he mentioned that he wanted to settle down and find the right woman again and have a family."_

" _Oh really, so I see," Hiro said with a bit of disgust at the idea of family was off-putting to him due to his childhood._

" _You know he wanted to be part of his new family, as we are aware of your 'history' with your grandfather," said Lance as Hiro looked at his bandaged hands._

 _Lance coughed to get Hiro's attention, and said, "Anyway this document here states you are able to carry up to 9 Pokemon but you are only allowed to use 6 Pokemon in official Pokemon battles and tournaments" as he handed Hiro the document stating it._

" _Thanks, Lance, I may be retiring, I'll still chime in time to time if there any problems happening that I see on my journey," said Hiro._

 _Lance nodded and the two of them shook hands, then Hiro started his way out and left the G-Men headquarters._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

"So yeah, the Pokemon league gave me permission to carry around up to 9 Pokemon on me," said Hiro as he put the letter away.

"So wait if you are able to carry 9 so why do you have only 7 Pokeballs on you," asked Hoopa.

"Well, I like to rotate some Pokemon every now and then, not only for them to get outside to see the world but also keep them in shape for what happens next. Besides, I'm carrying 7 Pokemon on me right now" Hiro commented before continuing onwards.

"Hold on 8? How do you have 8 Pokemon but you have 7 Pokeballs on you?" Hoopa asked

"I have an egg in my bag now; you were napping on it the entire time. I thought you would have noticed that." Hiro stated.

Hoopa rubbed the back of his head with a grin before saying "Oh that explains why I felt I was sleeping on something round earlier."

"Yeah, I got it from a friend of mine in the Sinnoh region. He said it's a rare Pokemon and thought I should be its trainer once the egg hatches" Hiro commented.

Soon Hiro and Hoopa found a town over the horizon much to their relief and ran as fast as Hiro's legs could carry Hoopa in his bag. Once at the town gate with the name of "Bakersville", everything was quiet and barren; none of the shops were open, no people walking around without a care or kids playing in the park as Hiro and Hoopa passed by an empty park with a beautiful fountain.

"Hoopa, I think something strange is going on here" Hiro commented as they continued to walk through the town.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy" Hoopa added floating nearby Hiro

A bit after passing what appeared to be the town's square, Hiro stopped in his tracks and whispered "Hoopa get in my bag now"

Hoopa nodded and flew into Hiro's bag and kept hidden under the flap of the bag, just before Hiro turned around, and shouted "Alright, come on out I knew I was being watched seen I walked into town and personally it's a bit of the coward's way to sneak attack someone that you can't beat."

Soon the ground opened up and came up three men, one tall and skinny, one plump and fat and the last one was short. All three of them were wearing purple and blue material art outfits, the short one stepped forward as the tall and plump men made a self-made step-ladder for the short.

"I take it that you're the man-in-charge here," Hiro asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you stranger. This town belongs to the Invincible Fighter Brothers and I'm the leader the group Akia, and those two are my brother, Tori, and Yama," said Akia as he poked his finger on Hiro's chest.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know I've been traveling for so long. I thought the town was deserted and no one was here but yet it so clean." Hiro explained calmly.

Soon Akia's brothers stood up and the tall and skinny called Tori said "That's because big brother has set up and massive lockdown and everyone is stuck in their houses until big brother says so." unaware that they knocked down their big brother.

"A Lockdown for what I may ask?" Hiro asked as he saw Akia turning red.

"That's because one of the residents sent a request to get help from one them magic guilds," Yama spoke.

"Yeah and all job request can only be done by us, the Invincible Fighter Brothers," Tori added.

Soon Akia jumped and smacked his brothers in the head and yelled, "You maroons, what did I say when I use you two for a step ladder and when I'm talking."

"To shut up and stay still," said Tori and Yama as they were rubbing their heads.

"Good." said Akia before turning back towards Hiro and asked, "Now about you, are you from any of these official guilds?"

"Well no, uh not really," Hiro replied with the confused what did they meant by a guild.

"Ah okay, very well," said Akia as he put forward one hand and some kind circle appeared in front of it and beneath Hiro.

"And Good riddance, **Wind Magic: Tornado Cannon!** " said Akia as a powerful tunnel of wind appear out of nowhere and blasted Hiro into the sky. Soon Akia turned back to his brother, "Now come on dumb dumbs, we have to punish the people of this town a bit more. I'm thinking about a tax increase or extending their lockdown." said Akia as he started to laugh villainously.

"Uh… Big brother, we might have a problem," said Tori as he and Yama were looking up at the sky.

"What? I blasted the wander out of here." Akia proclaimed.

"Uh... then why he's in the air?." Yama asked.

Soon Akia looked up at the sky along with his brothers and was in shock to see Hiro just standing in the sky, his brown jacket turned into a sky blue with dark blue wind pattern design along the bottom of the coat, his goggles changed to cyan coloration along with his shirt.

"So I guess this change will happen when I use the plates Arceus lend to me for now, both cool and interesting," said Hiro to himself as he placed his goggles over his eyes and landed on the ground in front of the man that attempted to blast him off.

"How did you survive? My attack should have sent you all of the ways to Mt Hakobe's summit" said Akia.

Hiro looked straight at Akia and commented, "So that was your magic attack, it was kinda weak in my opinion and also I thought you three were fighters, not wizards."

Akia and his two brothers looked at Hiro in shock before Akia said: "What you stupid or something, we're both wizards and fighters."

Hiro shrugged as he said, "Well I thought Wizards were like for support and stuff like that, and also like I said I'm not from around so the idea of magic is a bit new to me."

"Well then you are about to enter the school of Hard Knock," said Akia as his brother got ready to fight back.

"Yeah, I'm with you big brother, No one disrespects us and lives to tell about it," said Tori

"Yeah that goes triple with me" added Yama as the three brothers prepared to cast their respective magic.

Hiro got ready to fight as well, he was still in his Sky Plate form so he could use to make a quick get-away or dodge. "Alright then, show me what you got boys," said Hiro

"We'll finish you off with our special finisher, let's do it Brother" shouted Akia as he and his two brothers

"WIND MAGIC…"

"FIRE MAGIC…"

"WATER MAGIC…"

"Wait I thought I was going to fight you three one at a time," said Hiro in a shocked as they were about gang up on him.

" **ELEMENT TRI-BLAST** " shouted Akia, Tori, and Yama at the same time straight at Hiro.

"Aww crap-basket," said Hiro, as he took the full brunt of the attack as it blasted him off the entire way pass the entrance of the town. Hoopa used his rings to teleport him and Hiro's Bag to where Hiro ended up before the Brothers notice Hoopa as they cheering themselves like the big bullies they were.

Meanwhile down the road, a young woman in her late teens with smooth tan skin, long wavy brunette hair. She was wearing a blue bikini top, red Capri pant with a pink belt wrapped around her waist and a pair of high heeled sandals and two grey and blue metal bracelets on her biceps and three round bracelets on her right wrist. She was also carrying a barrel of liquor under her left arm with ease.

"Boy, I hope this job comes easy, it's cutting in with my drinking time but I'm low on Jewel so I better get this job over with." said the woman as she continued walking down the road.

Soon an explosion went off down the road that the woman was traveling, "What the hell was that?" said the woman as she ran towards in the impact.

After taking a full triple attack to face, Hiro was now lying in a crater in the middle of the road and Hoopa was floating beside him trying to wake up Hiro from the impact; "Come on Hiro, wake up. We need to get back at those jerks." cried Hoopa.

"Hey are you okay?" said a voice as it spooked Hoopa and he went back into Hiro's bag as the source of the voice revealed itself to be a young woman around Hiro's age as she got to edge and saw Hiro knocked out on the ground.

' _Crap, he must out like a light_ ' thought the woman after she saw Hiro on the ground and made her way down to him.

Once she was down in the crater, the woman took out a deck of card and said "Well let's hope this help out" as she drew out a card with an image of green and blue winds.

" **Healing Winds** " shouted Woman as the card started to glow and emit a powerful yet smooth aroma over Hiro's body for a bit before disappearing.

Soon Hiro started to twitch a bit before opening his eyes to see a beautiful woman looking back at him as she asked: "Hey, you okay now?"

"I think so but I think I might be in heaven because I'm looking at an angel," said Hiro as he unaware cause the young woman to blush a bit but snapping back to reality.

"Man, that has to be one of the cheesiest pick-up lines ever. Anyway I'm out of here, I got a job to do" said the woman as she got up and started her way to the town that Hiro was blasted out of in the first place.

"Hey, wait there are three jerks there controlling the town," Hiro said as he grabbed the woman's arm.

"Yeah, I know I read them they call themselves the Invincible Fighter Brothers that use 3 different kinds of elemental magic," said the woman as Hiro noticed a strange mark on her waist.

"Hey my eyes are up here, boy," said the woman angrily think that Hiro was looking elsewhere on her.

Hiro looked up and gave a grin, "Sorry about that but that mark on your waist, what is that about?" asked Hiro.

The Woman looked down at her waist and said "That's my guild mark, I'm from Fairy Tail. So what about you; what guild are you from?"

"Oh me, well the thing is that I've been traveling around and I was looking for a guild called Fairy Tail actually," Hiro replied.

"Really now?" said the woman with a smirk before continuing, "Well maybe if you help me out with this job, I can let you come with me back to my guild and join us."

"Sure, anyway I want to get back at those jerks. Here I thought I was going to fight them one at the time." Hiro stated

The women sighed before saying "You know the brothers are known to strike a person all at once. It's sometimes good to bring someone else and they don't like to play fare at all."

"Yeah, learned that the hard way; but I have a plan on taking them on again," said Hiro sounding confident.

"Well you better include me with your plan, kid," said the woman

"Sure, by the way; my name is Hiro Tajiri," Hiro commented.

"Okay Hiro, the name is Cana Alberona, I'm Fairy Tail's Card Mistress," Cana said introducing herself to Hiro.

As Hiro thought " _You sure it's not Fairy Tail's Drunken Mistress_ " as he spotted the large barrel marked with the label " _Cana's Liquor_ "

"So what kind of magic you use, I kinda want to know what you use before you join the guild" Cana added.

Hiro froze for a bit as he had no idea how he would explain that he can't use magic and only had the power of a handful of plates that belonged to Arceus. There was also his special trait but he was still reluctant to use it, still, it might be useful in this new world.

"Well I think I'll let you see when we find those brothers and free the town from their grasp.," said Hiro.

Cana nodded in agreement and said "Alright, well let's get going" as she started to head towards the town gaining a lead ahead of Hiro as he quickly followed with Hoopa hiding in Hiro's bag again.

Soon Hiro and Cana reached Bakersville and started to head into the heart of the town as Hiro knew the brothers would show up again for another round.

"So what do these brothers look like, I just know about them and their magic but nothing on the description of who they look like from the man who came from this town asking our guild to help kick them out of the town," asked Cana as they continued to walk.

"Well they don't look to bright, so we can track them easily. Still, there is their leader, Akia, he looks he's the brain despite being the shortest one. Then he's got his two brothers as flunkies, Tori is the tall and skinny one and the other is Yama who is plump and rounded." Hiro replied.

"So do you know who uses what kind of elemental magic," Cana asked.

"Nope, they strike me at once but I know they use Fire, Wind, and Water," Hiro answered.

"Well it's something; I hope your plan works," said Cana as she wasn't sure of Hiro's plan of the 2 of them fighting the 3 brothers as they were out-matched but Hiro reassured her that he got that covered.

Soon they reached the center of town, Hiro and Cana spotted the brothers picking on a mother as her two kids, a little boy and girl watched.

"Now tell us, which one of you sent with the mean request to get rid of us," said Yama.

"I don't know, please let me and my children go back inside and leave us be." pleaded the mother as she started to cry along with her terrified children.

"Our big brother thinks it was someone from your inn, and with you being the owner. He thinks you know who it was that left town with that job request," commented Tori.

The mother was still quiet as she still refused to another, "I think it's time to deal some more punishment onto her, and maybe we'll get an answer from her or her kids if they don't want to see their mommy get hur.t" said Tori as he went to grab a brick that broke off the street when they blasted Hiro out of the town.

"For the last time, I don't know who it was just let me and my children go home." the mother pleaded as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Sorry, lady; that's not the answer we're looking for but maybe this will jog your memory," said Tori as he lifted his right arm up high with the brick in his hand.

Tori bend his arm back towards the woman and about throw the brick at the mother, suddenly a pair of vines grabbed Tori's arm and forced him to the ground as the brick fell out of his hand.

"The lady said she didn't know, so let her and her children go," said Hiro as he had his left arm on the ground and his clothes had changed to green variant like before when he was using the Sky Plate with a jungle theme on his clothes with vines and leaves.

Cana was in shock by what Hiro had done, his clothes change and he was able to use plants to help out, ' _Is this some kind of Take-over or re-quip magic?_ ' thought Cana.

"Hey it's that joker from earlier," said Yama as he let the mother go. The mother got up and grabbed her kids and ran back to their home before things got messy.

"Looks like he wants another taste of our magic," added Tori as he and Yama got ready to fight

Hiro stood up and looked at Cana, and asked, "So you ready?"

"Yeah but after this, you have to tell me about your magic," Cana said as she got some cards out as Hiro brought down his goggles over his eyes.

"Hold it, you wouldn't dare fight my brothers without me." said a voice as it was Akia appearing out of the shadows from a nearby alley getting Hiro and Cana's attention.

"Seems a bit unfair with it going to be 2 against 3, don't you think," said Cana

Akia look at his brothers for a moment and Tori and Yama nodded, "Okay, how about this if you guys bring someone to fight with you two, then we'll make it a fair fight." Akia proposed.

Hiro and Cana look at each other, and then Cana whispered: "So is this where your plan comes into action?"

Hiro just nodded and reached into his jacket to pull something out, Cana was a bit confuse again after seeing him use some form of Take-over or re-quip magic as she wondered what was Hiro going to pull out now.

"So do you two got someone else to fight with you or not because I and my brothers wouldn't mind blasting you two off again," Akia asked.

"Yeah!" shouted Tori and Yama at the same time.

"As a matter of the fact we do," said Hiro.

Soon he pulled out a small spherical red and white object with a gray button on it as Hiro pressed it to make the ball grow in size, "By the way, he's been itching for a fight for the last few days as it's been a while since he had a good battle" said Hiro just before he threw the ball in the air and it opened up sending out a beam of light as it hit the ground in a flash.

Emerging from the light was a massive bipedal bulky blue crocodilian with red 3 pointed spikes along its back from the top of its head to its tail. Along with a light yellow under-jaw and a single stripe of the same color on its belly; around its right arm was a yellow band with two eyes on it.

Soon the massive creature let out a powerful roar; " **GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRR** " roared the creature as the roar spooked both Cana and the Brothers as Hiro stood next to it unaffected by the creature's roar.

' _Wow, I didn't see that coming. I guess he knew what he was doing._ ' though Cana as she was surprised that he can use some kind of summoning magic as well.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Tori as he shivered in fear.

"Meet Lockjaw, my partner, and your worst nightmare as long you say on his good side," Hiro said as his clothes changed from green to a basic yellow.

Akia just laughed before saying "You think we're afraid of you two and your pet reptile as if. Come on boys; let's teach these fools not to mess with us and our town."

"Right big brother, we're behind you all the way." cried out Tori and Yama as they got ready to fight as well even though you were afraid of Hiro's new friend.

Hiro, Cana, and Lockjaw got ready to brawl, Akia smirked before saying "Let's get this party started, **WIND WALL** " said Akia as he used his Wind magic to create a barrier around all six of them.

"What is this?" asked Hiro.

"It's called " **Wind Wall** ", it creates a barrier around the caster's target and it prevents escape and if you attempt to escape, the powerful winds will shred you into pieces," Cana explained

Hiro looked around before saying, "So I'm guessing knocking out Akia there would be the only way out of then, huh?"

Cana nodded as Hiro got an idea, "Okay, I think it's time we settle this now Akia." said Hiro

Akia smiled and said "You think you and girlie there can win even with your monster, don't make me laugh." as he snapped his fingers letting his brothers know it's time to beat up these intruders.

Tori and Yama charged straight at Hiro and Cana, Cana looked at Hiro and asked, "So what's the plan now?"

Hiro smirked as his spun kicked Yama toward Lockjaw's direction, "Divide and conquer, Cana. I'll take on Akia while you and my Feraligatr handle his brothers." said Hiro as he dodges Tori and Yama and heads straight towards Akia.

"Not a bad idea," said Cana as she looked at the cards she drew.

" **Bubble Shot!** " cried Tori as he summoned a massive storm of blobs of water at Cana.

Cana quickly counter as she slammed down a card with a fountain on it and cried "The Prayer's Fountain!" as powerful streams of water came out of the card to strike each of the blobs causing them to break instantly.

"So you use Water Magic, which means your other brother uses Fire Magic, Huh?" Cana commented.

Tori growled and said enough out of you and shouted " **Aquatic Whip!** " as streams of water appeared out of his hand and started to lash them at Cana.

Cana quickly threw out the cards with images representing " _Lightning_ ", " _Reverse Tower_ " and " _Lovers_ " as she cried out " **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " as a massive storm of electricity emerged from the cards and not only destroyed the whip but also knocking out Tori.

" **Fire Bullet!** " cried out Yama as he summoned a magic circle and massive stream of fire shot out straight at Lockjaw.

"Lockjaw use _**Aqua tail**_ to counter and strike back with _**Dragon Claw**_ ," said Hiro as he was fighting Akia in hand-to-hand combat.

Soon Lockjaw's tail spouted a torrent of powerful water and slammed it into the attack causing it to go in a cloud of stream as the big jaw Pokemon used it and lunged at Yama and slashed at him with his right claw as it was coated in a green energy.

Yama ducked at the attack and then created another magic circle and attempted to perform " _ **Fire Bullet**_ " again but Lockjaw used Aqua Tail again and slammed Yama into his knocked out brother as well.

"Well looks like it's like it's down between you and me, Akia," said Hiro as he still using the powers of the Zap Plate.

"So it seems, now let's end this brat." said Akia as crossed his arms into an "X" and a magic circle appeared under him. Soon the Wind Wall broke apart and formed around Akia as the powerful winds created armor around him and made him taller than Hiro and close in range with Lockjaw's height.

"What is that?" Hiro said in shock that Akia had grown in size and the barrier was gone.

"That's _Wind Mal_ , it creates sort of armor out of the wind for the caster. I'm guessing Akia used the power of the Wind Wall to make his Wind Mal and it's why he's so much taller now." Cana explained.

Hiro grinned and said "Sweet, I thought this was going by fast." as he used Charge to pump his electrical attacks.

Cana gasped and yelled "Are you an idiot! He's using the power of the Wind Wall for his armor, it will tear you apart if you come into contact with it." as Hiro dropped his bag and charged towards Akia in his giant form.

"Don't worry about Hiro, he knows his own limit and this isn't near it." said voice getting Cana's attention as she looked at Lockjaw.

"Did you just talk?" said Cana in a daze.

Lockjaw nodded and said, "Yep, someone has to keep Hiro in line but heck I like to go wild as well with Hiro."

"It's either that lack of knowledge or lack of beer but I think I'm going to faint," said Cana as she fainted but luckily Lockjaw and Hoopa grabbed Cana before she hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Hiro was standing in front of Akia in his Wind Mal form, "Like what you see kid, I'll teach you not to mess with me or my brother, new die" said Akia as he slammed his right fist into the ground but Hiro rolled out of way.

"I don't Think so, now how about a taste of my **Thunderbolt** ," said Hiro as his body shot a powerful bolt of lightning at the armor without making a dent on it.

"Was that supposed to tickle" Akia joked as he tried to stomp on Hiro. Luckily Hiro managed to use _**Electro-ball**_ to stop him causing Akia to lose balance for a moment before he regained balance.

Hiro got an idea and started to use _**Charge**_ once more before saying "You know the bigger they are, the bigger they fall. **DISCHARGE** " Hiro cried as a torrent of electricity left Hiro's body and aimed straight at Akia's Wind Mal Feet and destroying the ground causing Akia to lose balance and control of his _Wind Mal_. Soon Akia was onto the same pile as his brothers, as Hiro saw Cana had fainted and went to see her.

"Lockjaw, what happened to Cana?" asked Hiro as he was seeing what caused her to faint

Lockjaw chuckled for a bit before saying "Maybe it was because I spoke" causing Hiro to freeze for a brief moment to understand what had happened before snapping out of it.

"You know what after all of today's craziness, I think I can believe that you and the other Pokemon that I brought here, can understand me now and vice-versa," said Hiro as he remembered the large barrel that Cana was carrying before.

Hiro went into his bag and search to look for something, "Uh Hiro, what are you doing?" asked Hoopa as Hiro searched for something.

"I think he's trying to relieve his new friend, Hoopa," said Lockjaw.

Soon Hiro pulled out a water canteen and poured out the water, "Okay, now to fill this up with the alcohol from the barrel and maybe giving Cana some of it will wake her up," said Hiro just before getting hit in the back of the head by a small rock.

"Hey, you think that you can just beat us and leave us be. We'll teach you not leave us alone" said Akia as he had another rock in his hand to throw with his brother behind him.

"Hoopa fill the bottle and give it to Cana, I'll finish these guys," said Hiro as he changed from his Zap to Meadow plate form once again before tossing the empty canteen to Hoopa as the Mischief Pokemon nodded as he caught the canteen.

Hiro slowly walked toward the brother as his body starter glow, "You know I was going to let you three go with a warning and to clear out but now looks like it has to be alternate" said Hiro as he stopped in place.

Hiro turned his side while keeping his eyes on the brothers and made an open palm with his right hand, "What is that going to be?" said Akia as Hiro bent his knees and move his left hand beneath his right hand before drawing them back.

"Is he going to do some kind of fancy dance for us?" asked Yama in confusion.

"Yeah, dance for us and maybe we'll forgive you for beating us up" Tori stated.

Soon the light around Hiro started to draw into his hands.

" **Sssoooollll….** "

The light started to form into the ball.

" **Aaaaaaarrrrrrr…** "

The light around the ball grew brighter as it woke up Cana from her fainting spell and it also started to frighten the brothers.

" **Beeee…** "

The Brothers were on the knee except for Akia, "Please Stop, we'll never take over a town again." begged Tori as he thought something bad was going to happen.

"He's bluffing, get up you two maroons." cried Akia before slapping his brothers

" **AAAAAMMMMM!** " cried Hiro as he shot out a powerful beam of light at the three brothers and blasting them off to who knows where but it was clear they were out of town for good.

Cana, who was in Lockjaw's arms, couldn't believe what she just saw and said, "What was that?"

"That's _Solar Beam_ , one of the most powerful Grass-type moves that ever existed. The user has to charge up first before unleashing the power of the sun at the target" Lockjaw explained as he watched Hiro lift up his goggles and placed them back on his head knowing the fighting is done and his clothes reverted back to normal.

"I guess Arceus was right in choosing Hiro," said Hoopa.

Cana again was confused at what she had seen and heard Hoopa spoke, she wanted to some answers and she wanted them now as she got out of Lockjaw's arms and walked towards Hiro.

"Okay Hiro, I want an explanation about all of this, that beam you just did, your clothes changing color and those two," asked Cana calmly but in an angry tone as she pointed at Hoopa and Feraligatr as they came over.

"Okay, I'll tell you later when we get to the guild as you promised for me helping you," said Hiro nervous as Cana was almost pushing herself onto him.

Cana sighed before saying "Fine, let's go before the people of this town run us out for wrecking the place." as Hiro just shrugged and went along with it as he returned Lockjaw into his Pokeball.

"Actually that wouldn't be the issue." said an elderly voice behind them getting Hiro and Cana to turn around along with Hoopa.

It was bald old man with a white beard and mustache wearing a black suit with a red tie and a pair of black sunglasses, he was using a wooden cane to stand up, "So you young ones were the ones that got rid of those annoying brothers out of my town?" asked the old man.

"Yes we were sir but the credit goes to Hiro here for sending them packing with that beam spell," Cana replied as Hiro nodded.

The old man chuckled and smiled before saying "Thank you so much, they been terrorizing the fair people of this town and as their mayor, I want to extend a hand in gratitude for ridding our town of those pests."

"The pleasure is our sir, we wanted to help out this town after seeing how those three were treating the people of your town," Hiro stated.

"So what about the damages?" asked Cana as she was a bit worried that her guild would bill for repair bills as she looked at the damage from their fight.

"That's nothing to fret over, I'm sure that the jewel those naughty brothers took from us can be used to help repair the damages to the town square." the Mayor commented.

Cana smiled and said "Sweet for once Master wouldn't flip his stop about a town being wrecked" as Hiro was wondering what he might have gotten himself into.

Soon after getting a warm farewell from the citizens of Bakersville, Hiro, Cana, and Hoopa were on the road back to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail.

As the three of them walked, Cana looked at curiously as she thought _'I have to admit with all of the questions I have to ask about him and I know the Master will too as well. I also have to admit he's kinda cute too especially when he was fighting, I'm kinda tempted to see what he looks… No stop Cana, you just met him better get to know him first and then fantasize about his body.'_ as she blushed.

"Uh Cana, you alright there; I can always carry you if you want that," said Hiro as he did spot Cana's cheeks a bit red.

"No I'm fine, I'm just a bit tipsy from drinking but I'm good," said Cana as she drank from the barrel she had on her from the start.

After the sun has set and night started to set in, Hiro and Cana had arrived at Magnolia; "The guild hall is over there by the ocean, it has the mark as I have" Cana said as she pointed out where the Fairy Tail guild hall in the distance at the large building close by the lake.

"Sweet, come on let's get going. I can't wait to join Fairy Tail" said Hiro as he grabbed Cana's hand and ran into town with Cana at his side and Hoopa flying alongside them.

As a whole adventure had just begun for Hiro, Hoopa, and Cana, what will their adventure bring them, find out as the journey continues for Hiro and his friends.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well that was the first chapter of the reboot, and except the next chapter in a week or so as I have some construction going around the house currently and also some personal stuff in my life going on, so it will take up some time and not to mention the artwork I have to finish for my dA page.**

 **Anyway, remember to favorite and follow the story to keep in touch and also review as well.**

 **Until next time, this has been Dracoknight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter of "Herald of the Fairies ReDux"**

 **So heads up, I started working so updates are going to be slow but I'm trying to upload twice a month. Currently, things with the chapters are going to minor for changes until the Lullaby arc as it will showcase the first change to Hiro's line up of Pokemon. As this chapter shows the only other Pokemon besides Lockjaw being part of Hiro's team from the original storyline.**

 **So enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Fairies, Apes, and Pokemon Oh My**

 **Magnolia, Fiorre**

* * *

Hiro, and Cana were walk through the street of Magnolia as Cana suggested that she should give Hiro a tour of the town before going to the guild hall. She pointed some of the important shops to buy things that he might need like weapons, clothes, and food as they walked though town towards the guild.

"Hey Cana, anything I should know about the guild after joining?" asked Hiro

"Yeah, we kinda don't want any trouble with anyone at the guild" Hoopa added

Cana put her hand on her chin for a bit as she tried to figure out who might someone not to tick off before saying "Well there is her and you might be dead if you piss her off since she is one of the strongest members of the guild besides the Master"

Hiro looked at Hoopa and both of them grinned causing Cana to flinch before yelling "You two have to be idiots if you are planning to do something to her, you two are so dead now" as Hiro and Hoopa flinched

Hiro rubbed the back of his head and apologetically said "Sorry but you were making her sound so strong and I thought maybe I can ask her to a sparring match if she was in the mood."

"Oh my god, I thought you were going to do something stupid like pull a prank on her or worse." said Cana as she regained composure after her freak out.

"Sorry for doing that, Cana. If you want, I wouldn't fight your friends unless I have a reason to do so like if they betray the guild or something" Hiro said sincerely.

Cana smirked before saying "Well you might have considered the two heat heads we have that fight a lot and I mean a lot as long they are different jobs."

"Nah, it's a simple rumble to me. I'll join in if things get seriously bad." Hiro commented.

Cana smiled at Hiro's playful and calm attitude as she thought "I wonder if that will charge when Fairy Tail's resident fireball comes back to town."

While they were closing in onto the guild; Cana noticed that the lights were out for the night, "Well I guess you'll have to wait for one more day to join Fairy Tail." said Cana.

"Crapbaskets, well it is getting late. I think we'll find an inn to stay until tomorrow and then go to the guild in the morning," said Hiro.

Cana then placed her left hand on Hiro's shoulder and commented; "I know of a place you can crash at until the morning."

"Really, Thanks Cana!" cries Hoopa with glee.

"Wait, what's the catch? I know something is up." Hiro asked as he felt that he was going to be duped into something un-regrettable or painful.

"Come on, I'm just trying to help you out," said Cana with an innocent smile.

Hiro shrugged and asked, "Alright where is it?"

Cana covered Hiro's eyes and started to lead as Hoopa follow unwilling and afraid of what Cana had in mind for Hiro.

After some time, Cana was leading Hiro and Hoopa to a tall building near the Guildhall up on a hill that looked over Lake Scilliora's coast; "Okay we're here." said Cana as she lifted her hands over Hiro's eyes.

"Wait you live here?" asked Hiro.

"Yes but I don't own it, this is Fairy Hills the Girls dormitory," Cana explained.

Hiro and Hoopa at the building and back at Cana for a bit before Hiro asked, "If this is the Girl's Dormitory, why I, a boy was brought up here as most likely Boys aren't allowed in?"

"Ah well I know the perfect place for you and your genie friend to sleep," said Cana as she grabbed Hiro's hand and dragged off to the back of the building to a pair of doors in the ground.

"Wait, so Hiro and I have to stay in the basement?" asked Hoopa.

Cana smirked and said, "Yep, that's the plan."

Hiro scratched his head for a bit and said, "You realize this is completely risky as not only I could be branded as a pervert and you could be kicked out all in one night before I join the guild in the first place."

"Okay, you might have a point there or I could scream really loud and you and Hoopa get in trouble only" Cana stated as she turned around and felt some pride or overconfidence consume her.

"That is playing dirty and it's a bold move to protect yourself" Hiro commented.

"Yeah, still is no other place for you, so it's either the basement or …." Cana said as she turned to face Hiro and Hoopa but to find out that they were gone.

"HIRO!?" shouted Cana as one of the windows from the second floor opened up and young woman around Cana's age or a year younger with short blue hair pop her head out and look down at Cana.

"Uh Cana, who were you talking to?" asked the woman from her bedroom window.

"Uh… It was no one; I was bit tipsy from drinking a bit too much again. I'll be in shortly; Levy" Cana lied covering up for what had just happened

"Okay, be quiet some of the other girls are asleep already. Also you're lucky that Erza isn't here or well the less said that " commented the woman called Levy before closing her window as Cana was quietly cursing Hiro for getting her in trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile back in town, Hiro and Hoopa has escaped Cana's scheme with the help of Hoopa's rings; "Nice call on your rings, Hoopa." Hiro said thanking the Mischief Pokemon for the quick assist.

"No problem, Hiro. Anything for a friend." Hoopa said as they were in front of the Guild building, as the legendary Pokemon asked, "So is that the guild?"

"Judging by the emblem that banner has is similar to the one that Cana has on her, so yes it is and in the morning we'll be joining it" Hiro answered before looking for an inn to stay for the night.

"So you weren't look at her chest then?" Hoopa asked with a mischievous grin causing Hiro to blush.

"Of course not, geez I have some dignity when it comes to girls and also I was looking at her guild mark on the side of her stomach." Hiro retorted as his face wasn't helping him.

Luckily their hunt wasn't that long and they found an inn that close to the guild by a few blocks. Like before Hiro used one of the highly saw after trinkets from Poke-Earth mainly another nugget to pay for his stay at the inn leaving the keeper shocked and asked Hiro if he was going to rent the room. Hiro had to explain that he only had the nugget on him and that he was going to stay for the night and in the morning he would look for a new place to stay at, the innkeeper bought Hiro's story and since the nugget was worth a lot, the innkeeper decided to allow Hiro to stay there as long he wanted or until he found a new place of residence to live at.

Hoopa decided to sleep on the small chair in the room while using Hiro's coat for blanket, while Hiro was washing up for the night after placing the egg that he has with him on the nightstand next to his goggles. Hiro was wearing a simple dark teal shirt with an ultra ball icon on the middle, and grey sweatpants for his night attire, and had on new clean bandages wrapped on hands and going up to his elbows.

Hiro looked out from his window one last time and got a look at the guild and also a bit of Fairy Hill as he pondered how was Cana dealing with his and Hoopa's disappearance. Soon Hiro went to bed and shut off the lights, and then drifted off to dream as he hoped his mother and little brother were doing fine and as well his uncle too.

As Hiro slept in the real world but in his mindscape, he was floating around a black void. "So are going to start it using in this world?" The voice asked again with an annoyed tone.

"Why should I have the power of the plates from Arceus, so why should I use it anyway?" Hiro retorted as he had his eyes closed.

"Well other than dying a slow and painful death, then what if you are in scenario in that you can't use them at all as I'm pretty sure that Arceus would need them to keep up his strength as he is keeping up the balance between time and space." The voice explained angrily.

Hiro groaned as he knew the voice was right, and then said "Fine I'll start training in it again so I can be ready if something like that happens but after I get in the guild."

"Also I'm guessing after you get a few mental images of that Cana girl." The voice stated causing Hiro to turn red.

"Oh come on, not you too!" Hiro shouted back at the voice.

"Hey I'm part of you and see what you see including while you were seeing her guild mark, you were also checking out her body. I'm guessing your uncle would be proud of you picking on his habits on women." The voice mocked Hiro for a tease.

"Alright, enough out of you. I'm going to sleep for real." Hiro retorted annoyed before leaving the mindscape.

"Keep that Hiro, the sooner I'll come out to play." said the voice

The following morning, Hiro woke up at sunrise and got ready for the day as he was going to join Fairy Tail and start off his quest to collect the shards of both the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs for Arceus and rescue any stray Pokemon and send them back home with the help of Hoopa. The Mischief Pokemon was still asleep as Hiro was changing to his daily attire minus the coat as Hoopa was still using it, Hiro walked over to the chair and pulled this coat back from Hoopa and sent the small Genie-like Pokemon in the air before plummeting down.

"That's some wake up call." said Hoopa in a daze as he recovered from the fall.

"Sorry Hoopa, but we need to hurry and get to the guild, and join it." Hiro said as he just put on his coat before tying his boots.

"Right" said Hoopa as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

Soon Hiro and Hoopa left the inn and head their way to the guild hall. As the two were walking towards the guild, the citizens of Magnolia were shouting and moving out of the way for something, Hiro and Hoopa looked the scene as it folded to reveal a group of barrels rolling down the street out of control as people moved out the way of the rampaging barrels.

"Hiro, we have to stop them before someone gets hurts badly." said Hoopa as Hiro nodded and run towards one of the barrels as he went to stop it as Hoopa thought that Hiro would send out Lockjaw again or someone else that Hiro had on him.

Soon Hoopa stopped Hiro's clothes change color like before, Hiro's coat changed into pine green color as dark green jungle brush and vine pattern appeared along the bottom and at the end of the sleeves as well. The bandages on Hiro's hands changed from white to a leafy green, as golden yellow shirt turned dark green and his boots and pants changed to a green and brown camouflage pattern.

"Grass Pledge" shouted Hiro shouted as he slammed his right fist into the ground as vines shot up on the paved road and grabbed two out of three of the barrels.

"Hiro Look out!" cried Hoopa as the last barrel bounced off one of the captured barrels and was falling towards Hiro.

Then Hiro raised his left arm in the air with his hand wide open before shouting "Vine Whip!" as a vine shot out of his open hand and nabbed the barrel in mid air and placed it on the ground next to the other barrel.

"Boy talk about a close one, Hoopa." said Hiro as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead while Hoopa nodded in an agreement. Soon the owner of rolling barrels came and apologized as the rope that he had on them broke and let them roll down the street until Hiro stopped it.

Soon an old man approached Hiro and Hoopa after they help the owner of the rolling barrel load them properly on his wagon to prevent them from breaking loose again as he said "Well Hello there young man."

The old man's outfit consisted of a white shirt with a black icon that looked similar to the one in the middle under an orange jacket accompanied by a pair of orange shorts and on top of the man's head was an orange and blue striped jester cap.

"Hello sir," said Hiro as he greeted the old man.

"I must say you have an interesting kind of magic you have." said the old man

"Yeah, I have been told that before. I came into town last night and looking for some work." Hiro said as he rubbed the back of his head as he didn't wa

"Ah I see, have you thought about joining a guild? They offer some interesting work for you to do" the old man commented

Hiro soon replied "Yeah, I was told to check out this guild called Fairy Tail" before taking a moment to think about something.

"Something the matter boy?" asked the man.

"Well I never thought it up until but I'm curious as what is being part of a guild like?" Hiro answered.

"Ah I see, well from what I had seen in my life; a guild isn't just a place of work but an extension of one's family that not strengthens one person but their bonds. Sure we maybe have our own problems but we stick together no matter what." The old man explained.

"Wow I never thought about it to be like that considering my past." said Hiro as he looked his bandaged hands and then look at the old man and said "Thank you for your answer, I think Fairy Tail might be the perfect place for me."

"Mhm I can tell a lot of promising things will come to you, my boy. Well I must be going, maybe our paths will cross again" said the old man before heading off on his way.

"Sure, I better get going to the guild to join it, by the way, my name is Hiro Tajiri," said Hiro as he and Hoopa head on their way towards the Fairy Tail guild to join it.

The old man turned around and said quietly "Hiro Tajiri, perhaps sooner than you think my boy." with a hearty grin before departing.

Hiro ran as Hoopa flew beside him as they were running down the streets towards the guild hall, they approached the two floor building that was adore with banners and one big banner in the middle with the guild's mark as it stood of the guild's namesake of Fairy Tail.

"Well here is the place," said Hiro

Hoopa nodded and said, "Yep but what about our mission from Arceus and the shards of the orb, which I might remind you, we haven't found any as of now."

Hiro sighed and knew that Hoopa was right as they needed to restore the Adamant and Lustrous orbs to heal Dialga and Palkia from their coma, before saying "Right, We'll need to talk to Guild Master here about it."

"Also that Cana girl as she knows about your Pokemon," said Hoopa as Hiro froze and had light blush as he remembered what happened yesterday after sending out Lockjaw to fight.

"Well I guess we'll have to include her as well," said Hiro as he knew that he would need someone that knows about this world as Hiro and Hoopa was clueless about it.

"Maybe it might be better to tell the entire guild, the more eyes out there could help to collect the shards," Hoopa commented.

Hiro thought about Hoopa's idea and said, "I guess that wouldn't hurt and also I don't have the guild divided because of me."

Soon Hiro opened the doors to the guild and inside was a nice rustic charm with long wooden tables and benches with numerous people either chatting or drinking the day away. There was a bulletin board near the guild's bar as there was someone standing to look for some time now or even forever.

"Hello there, May I help you with something?" asked a young woman with white hair with an upward ponytail on her forehead in a sleeveless maroon dress with pink straps holding it and pink trimming along the top as a pink ribbon rested on her ample chest.

Hiro was distracted by how the inside the guild was before he heard the woman's question, "Oh sorry, I was taking in the view of the guild hall." said Hiro.

"It's no problem, my name is Mirajane or Mira for short." said the woman who introduced herself as Mira to Hiro and Hoopa.

"Okay and nice to meet you, Mira. I was wondering if there were any spots open to join the guild," said Hiro.

Mira smiled and said "We're always open to new members. Though the guild master will need to approve of you first before you get settled in and he's out right now so you'll have to wait until he gets back."

Hiro nodded and was about to speak until another but a familiar voice spoke behind "There no need wait or my approval as I can say he'll make a good member of the guild."

Hiro turned around and saw it was the old man from earlier, "I saw you earlier." said Hiro.

"That's right, kid. Also, I could tell that you were right for the guild after I saw what you and your little floating friend did this morning for one of the local farmers" said the old man.

"It was nothing, I just didn't want no one to get hurt sir," said Hiro with a smile.

"This is Master Makarov, he's the guild's 3rd master" Mira commented.

The old man rubbed his chin and said "In my years as a wizard, I have seen a magic like yours before. I thought it was some kind of plant magic but I saw your clothes changed before you used your magic to stop the barrels."

Mira was a bit confused and asked, "So what kind of magic do you have?"

Hiro paused for a moment and was still unsure how to explain his powers to them and was going to say something until another voice spoke "It's some kind of unique take-over magic, he's got and not to mention the creatures that can talk with him, Master" as it got the attention of the entire guild hall.

Hiro knew that voice and it was Cana, the woman he met yesterday at Bakersville when dealing with the so-called Invincible Fighting Brothers. "Hi Cana," said Hiro as he turned around and looked at her.

"So I take it, you did find somewhere to sleep last night" Cana stated

Hiro nodded and said, "Yeah, it was better than where you planned for me to stay."

"You two can have your conservation later, there is the matter with Hiro's magic," said Makarov getting Hiro and Cana's attention

"Well I guess the Meowth or in this world, the cat is out of the bag," Hiro said before taking a deep breath.

"Master Makarov, I would like to discuss this in private if that is alright." Hiro requested as he was hoping to only let a few people know about the possible end of the world.

"Hmm I see, but I sense a grand urgency coming from your tone of voice. So I allow it, now let's go to the basement to talk things privately." Makarov stated as he accepted and lead Hiro, Hoopa, Mira, and Cana to the basement storage room.

"I hope it will be alright for Mira to be part of this as if something happens she would need to know," said Makarov.

Hiro nodded and said "Sure, and Cana is here because she knows what I can do."

"Yeah, I gotta say it was very unique, to say the least," commented Cana.

"To start things, I'm not from Magnolia or anywhere from this world. I'm from a faraway place, entirely a different place entirely called Johto, where people don't have magic but use creatures that have something similar to magic called Pokemon." Hiro explained

"So what is a Pokemon?" asked Mira as she and Master Makarov were confused by this revelation.

"Well I'm a Pokemon," said Hoopa as its confirmation as a Pokemon surprising both Makarov and Mira as they were shocked that the little genie was a Pokemon.

"Wait I thought you were some kind of genie spirit that Hiro found," Cana commented as her secret desire of wishing for infinite booze went down the drain.

Hiro shook his head and then stated, "Hoopa, here is what you can consider being a legendary Pokemon." Hoopa nodded before Hiro continued "All Pokemon have unique abilities and come in various forms."

Then he took out a Pokeball with a lightning bolt icon on it and threw it in the air as it opened up and a beam of light shot of the ball as a small yellow rodent-like creature with rabbit-like ears, red cheeks, brown stripes on its back and a lightning bolt for tail along with a bit of a tuft of spiky hair between its ears appeared before running up to Hiro's side.

"This is my one of my Pokemon, Denki. He is what people call from my world, a Pikachu the electric mouse Pokemon." Hiro said.

"Not to pull a notch in my tail but Pikachu is one of the most beloved Pokemon around the world," Denki said.

Makarov was surprised that Cana's statement was true, Mira found Denki to be cute and see why his kind is beloved by the people from Hiro's world.

"So where is the one you called Longjaw?" asked Cana as she assumed that Hiro would bring that Pokemon out instead of Denki.

"Well He's currently resting in here." said Hiro as he took out Lockjaw's Pokeball to show Cana and the others as Hiro continued "This is a Pokeball, we use them to keep my Pokemon store in after we catch them in battle."

"Or we befriend a human and want to go with them," added Denki as he and Hiro remember how they met a long time ago.

Makarov rubbed his chin, and said, "I can tell you two have a good bond, and I'm guessing it must be the same with the Pokemon that you might have on you."

"Yeah, you can say that for them. I treat my Pokemon like they were my family you can say" Hiro said as Makarov was right about Hiro's bond with his Pokemon, well most of them as Hiro knew there was one Pokemon not too friendly with Hiro at all.

"So let's talk your magic now?" Makarov asked

Hiro sighed and said "Right, as I said before people from where I am from don't have the ability to use magic. When I sent here on from the god of my world, Arceus to find pieces of two broken orbs for the deities of Time and Space; Arceus granted me the ability to use a few of his elemental plates so I wouldn't be defenseless and hold my own when I can't use my Pokemon."

As Hiro thought to himself " _Well minus a certain other ability that I have been not using and hiding_ "

"I was sent to help Hiro out and also help any wild Pokemon that might appear over here due to wormhole created from the orbs being destroyed" Hoopa commented.

Everyone in the room was quiet as they took in the information about how Hiro got his "magic powers" before coming to the guild, soon Hiro spoke again and said, "I know it's a lot to take in but I was recommended to come here by Arceus."

"My boy, I sense a great burden might have been placed on you and possibly all of us here, so I hereby thank you for explaining everything clearly to us. So with that said, I, Master Makarov welcome to the guild." Makarov said as he extended his hand to Hiro.

Hiro compiled and shook Master Makarov's hand, "Thank you Master Makarov for this experience." said Hiro.

"Good, just like how you treat your Pokemon like family; I too treat every guild member likes if they were my children so I expect the same with you and your Pokemon," said Makarov as he looked at Mira and nodded as Mira lead Hiro and Cana back upstairs and she went behind the bar counter and grabbed a stamp and pad.

"Now to make it official, we'll need to place our guild symbol on you," Mira explained as she prepared the stamp.

"Right, I guess my left arm is a good spot," said Hiro as he took off his coat and lift his left sleeve for Mira to stamp down with the guild marks.

"Okay, any specific color for your stamp?" asked Mira

Hiro thought for a moment and said "How about dark green." and then Mira nodded and pressed the stamp where Hiro asked for it to place it, soon a dark green Fairy Tail icon appeared on it.

"Welcome to the guild, Hiro," said Mira with a smile

"Way to go, dude," said Denki as he handled Hiro back his coat

"Maybe we can celebrate with a drink," Cana said jokingly as Denki stiffen for a moment after hearing Cana offering Hiro a drink.

"Thanks for the offer but no I'll like to start working," Hiro replied as he put on his coat.

After putting back on his coat, Hiro looked at Mira and asked "Mira, so where do I go to find a job?"

"Well there is the request board near the bar, but since you are new here I would recommend asking to tag along with someone else that has more experience before going solo," Mira replied as she pointed at the bulletin board near the bar.

"Thanks, Mira, come on Denki and Hoopa; let's go find some work," said Hiro as he walked over to the request board as Denki and Hoopa nodded and followed Hiro.

After Hiro was away from hearing distance, Mira looked at Cana and asked, "You like him don't you?"

Cana blushed and looked away before saying "As if, I just meet him yesterday, sure he's kinda cute and not to mention his Pikachu."

"So you do have a crush on him and you tried to get him to come to Fairy Hills last night," Mira commented as Cana stiffen up a bit and turned to Mira.

"What! Where did you hear about that?" Cana asked both angrily and embarrassed.

"Oh, a little blue birdie told me earlier" Mira replied as she secretly pointed to Levi who was trying to hide in one of her books as Cana glared at Levi.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret until you want to tell him but be careful if you wait too long another girl might come along an snatch Hiro up," Mira said

"Fine… now I want a drink," said Cana as she and Mira walked over to the bar.

Meanwhile, with Hiro, he and Denki were looking at the request board as they were looking for a job to do. This felt familiar to Hiro as this was the same process back with the G-man as there was a board of possible villainous activity and either groups or solo operatives could go on them and investigate.

"Man there are so many requests here, I'm not sure where to start with," said Hiro as he looked over the current request on the board.

Soon Hiro felt someone tap him, he turned around to see an older man in his early to mid 30's with tan skin with short purple hair and what appeared to be a 5 o'clock shadow and wearing a knee-length white coat, often kept open like with Hiro but with a wide, dark purple collar and also had a dark shirt he wears under the jacket with a large serpentine necklace on and a pair of brown pants with dark black shoes.

"Hey I heard that you were the new guy here, the name is Macao." said the man introducing himself to Hiro.

"Nice to meet you, Macao, my name is Hiro and these are my friends Denki and Hoopa," said Hiro as the two Pokemon waved at Macao.

"I heard from Mira that you were looking for a job, so I wanted to see if you wanted to tag along with me on this job to take care of some Vulcan on Mt Hakobe." Macao offered Hiro.

"Sure why not but what is a Vulcan?" Hiro asked.

"Well there like a big monkey that live in the mountains, but I think it's better for you to see," said Macao which reminded Hiro of the Pig Monkey Pokemon, Mankey and Primeape of the Johto and Kanto region.

Soon Hiro and Macao took a carriage to the Mt Hakobe, and on the way, Macao explained that the job was to get rid of 20 Vulcans on the mountain as they were causing trouble to travelers there for some time as it's been making it hard to transport goods across the mountain. After some time the carriage stopped due not only due to the Vulcan attacks but also the massive snowstorm that was happening, Hiro was accustomed to snowstorm after spending time on Mt Silver's mountainous regions and it's harsh weather.

"So the Vulcans are up there in the mountains?" asked Hiro as he closed up his coat to keep Hoopa warm and safe and return Denki into his Pokeball for safety.

"Yeah, I heard they live in a massive cave in the mountain. It will be a long walk there in this blizzard." Macao replied as he and Hiro started to tread through the snow while enduring the cold and bitter winds toward the mountains to find the Vulcans.

After much time that felt like days to get to there but Hiro and Macao found the entrance to the cave and entered inside and started to look for the Vulcans that were hiding out. Hiro and Hoopa were captivated by the inside of the mountain as it looks like the inside was made out of pure ice as Hiro felt like it was his first time in the Ice Cave when he started his journey with Lockjaw. "I have to say this is one beautiful cave," said Hiro as Hoopa nodded.

"Yeah, Mt Hakobe is also known for its ice as well as it can power up a wizard's magical abilities temporary or something like that but we need to be on guard as those Vulcans love to surprise attack, anyone, not on their guard," Macao commented as Hiro and Hoopa nodded.

Hiro shifted into the Zap Plate form as like before Hiro's brown coat changed to dark gold color with a gold lightning pattern along the bottom of it and of each sleeve, his boot change to an orange-brown color with lightning bolts on the side as his bandages changed to a mustard yellow with black lightning bolts all the while Hiro lowered his goggles over his eyes.

Macao watched the changed and asked, "So you can use take-over magic as well?"

"Yeah, but it's more of an elemental take-over, but anyway I'm using it to help track the Vulcan as I can use electroreceptor with the power of the Zap Plate to locate the presence of the Vulcan" said Hiro as he pressed his hands on the ground and closed his eyes to possible location or give a sense of location of where the Vulcans will be at.

After a few minutes of waiting, Macao asked, "So anything?"

Soon Hiro's eye opened and turn around and shouted " **Eletrco-ball!** " as a ball of electricity was thrown out of his hand and at the ceiling and hitting a large white and black ape down from the ceiling and knocking it out, "What is that thing?" asked Hiro.

"That's a Vulcan, and I don't think it's alone," said Macao as the cave started to rumble.

Soon Hiro, Macao, and Hoopa were surrounded by a swarm of Vulcans, "So what's the plan?" asked Hiro as he got ready to use Thunder punch on them.

"Well, for one thing, don't let them take over your body; they do that to survive mainly," Macao explained as he conjured some purple fire out of his hands.

"So like a parasite or some kind?" Hiro commented as he punched a couple of Vulcans with Thunder Punch.

Macao blasted a few more of them with Purple Rain and said, "Yeah you can say."

Soon more Vulcans joined the fray and it was starting to get too much for both of them, "I think we need some help." said Hiro as he took out a Pokeball with a fire symbol on it and threw in the air.

Like before the Pokeball opened up and a black-winged lizard appeared with dark red skin inside of its wings and light cream color for its belly with a burning flame at the end of its tail as it let out a powerful roar, "Hey Ryu, sorry about yesterday" Hiro said.

"It's was nothing, the others and I heard about what Arceus told you so saving you from plummeting to the ground is no big," commented Ryu as he snorted smoke from his nose to intimidate the Vulcans.

"Okay but still I figured I owed you, so why not have some fun fighting these Vulcans for a bit Macao and I handle them," said Hiro as he knocked another Vulcan.

Ryu stretched his arms for a bit and said "Sure thing, boss." before charging into battle and shooting out a stream of hot fire and burning the Vulcans as they started to run away from Ryu's **_Flamethrower_** attack.

"So he's one of those creatures like the mouse you had out before?" asked Macao as he knocked out 2 more Vulcans.

"Yeah, Ryu is known as a Charizard in my world but also he's considered as a rare shiny Pokemon" Hiro commented as he kicked a few Vulcans with Spark on his feet.

After a long brawl, most of the Vulcans were defeated, Macao was getting a bit tired from the fighting and Hiro wasn't far behind and asked, "So how many are left?"

"We did take down 19 of them, so there should be one more left to go" Macao replied as the inside of the cave started to get colder for some reason.

"Is it me or is it getting colder in here?" said Macao as for some reason it was starting to snow inside of the cave.

'Snow inside that can only happen if a Pokemon uses Hail or has the ability Snow Warning' thought Hiro for a moment.

"Hiro, there might be a wild Pokemon here" Hoopa commented as Hiro and Ryu nodded in agreement

Soon there answer appear in the form of a massive Vulcan with wilder fur as some it made a mustache on its face along with a dark green pigment on its body where the black should be.

"Man, this might be trouble," Macao said

Hiro looked back at Macao and said "Hoopa will take you away to recover. Ryu and I will handle this big ape."

Macao nodded "Thanks." as Hoopa lead Macao somewhere to heal up.

Hiro and Ryu got into position as the Monster Vulcan roar and massive Blizzard happen as it tried to blow them back, "Ryu use **Air Slash** to blowback that Blizzard" said Hiro as Ryu took to the air and flapped its wing to create powerful air slash to counter the icy winds with ease as the beast moved out of the way.

The Vulcan roared angrily as its arms turned bright green and slammed them down on Hiro but Hiro used **_Zing Zap_** to counter it back and causing the Vulcan to slam into the wall, "That was Wood Hammer, I think I know what Pokemon this Vulcan took over." Hiro said as he thought of an idea.

"Ryu, I got a plan but it's risky," said Hiro as he looked at the Kanto Firestarter.

Ryu landed and looked at Hiro and asked "So what's the plan?" as he knew when Hiro plans something and it's risky that means.

"I think I know what Pokemon that Vulcan might have taken over, and I'm guessing it also not only has its power but it's weakness as well. Flamethrower might not be enough for it to release the Pokemon." Hiro explained as Ryu got the idea of Hiro's plan.

Ryu nodded and said "I gotcha, but how will keep him still for the move to hit."

"Leave that to me," said Hiro as he got into position as the Vulcan got up, roared and charged straight at Hiro and Ryu.

Soon the light around Hiro started to draw into his hands as Ryu took to the air.

" **Cccchhhhaaarrrr** **….** "

The light started to form into the ball in Hiro's hands as Ryu started to charge up the flame inside of his body

" **Ggggreee** **…** "

The light around the ball grew brighter as Hoopa and Macao watched from the distance to see how Hiro and Ryu were

" **Beeee…** "

The Vulcan continues to charge at Hiro.

" **AAAAAMMMMM….** " cried Hiro as he shot out a powerful beam of electricity at the Monster Vulcan as it stopped and shot a powerful beam of ice at Hiro's Charge Beam and creating what Hiro wanted and then looked at Ryu and shouted " **NOW RYU USE BLAST BURN** "

Soon Ryu shout out a fiery explosion and not only blasting the Vulcan but also part of the cave as well, once the smoke cleared the monster Vulcan was on the ground knocked at a magic wave formed over it causing the Vulcan form to disappear and to reveal a massive white and green plant-like creature on the ground in its place, Macao and Hoopa came over to see.

"So what is that thing?" asked Macao

"That is another kind of creature or what I would call a Pokemon called an Abomasnow, an Ice and Grass Type. They are known to live in the cold climates and very territorial to invaders" Hiro explained as the wild Abomasnow woke up.

"Hi Abomasnow, how are you feeling?" asked Hiro.

"Much better thanks to you and your Charizard, Human." said the wild Pokemon as it slowly stood up.

"You know you are far away from your normal home," Ryu commented.

"That would explain those weird creatures that attacked me after I fell down some kind of hole," Abomasnow added

"Hey Abomasnow, how about we get you back home," Hiro stated as Hoopa tossed one of its rings and it expanded in size as a strange portal appeared.

"This should take you back where you live, I hope you have a safe trip home," said Hoopa as Abomasnow started to walk towards it but not before stopping and pulled out a small pearl-colored stone from its body.

"Oh, by the way, I found this not that long after coming here. I have no use for it but I think you might need it," said Abomasnow as it tossed the stone at Hiro for him to catch and entered the portal home.

Hiro looked at the stone that he got from Abomasnow and said "Thanks Abomasnow, this the shard of the Lustrous orb and our first piece of restoring the orbs"

"Wow Hiro, I have to say for your first official job, you did a good job," said Macao

"Thanks but it was a team effort to handle things," said Hiro as he and Ryu looked at each other.

Macao nodded and said "Well let's get back to the guild before it gets too late, I got to make sure Rome isn't worried about me." as he started to walk back the way they came.

Hiro nodded and said "Thanks Ryu for your help today." as he returned his Charizard into it's Pokeball and followed Macao and gave the shard to Hoopa

"Hoopa, I want to you keep the shards safe until we have some way to keep them safe and secure," Hiro stated

"Sure thing, Hiro; I'll make a pocket dimension to store the shards we collect," Hoopa said as it nodded

Soon Hiro, Macao, and Hoopa were on their way back to the guild to tell everyone about their interesting adventure and hopefully, the next day will be another one and maybe Hiro and Hoopa will be able to collect more shards for Arceus.

* * *

In the depth of space, Arceus was keeping up his strength in order to keep time and space from collapsing though the strain had been slightly relieved due to Hiro and Hoopa's effort in collecting shards. The lake spirits would occasionally visit Arceus to make sure was doing well and when they were not they were communicating with the other legendary Pokemon. Arceus had learned due to the wormholes popping up Pokemon including some legendary Pokemon like Raikou and the Lati duo on Earthland and hoped that Hiro and Hoopa would be able to find them and send them back home before any humans of Earthland use them for their own needs.

While dealing with the strain of holding up Time and Space, Arceus put itself in a meditative state to no burn out until he was visited by a small pink feline-like Pokemon.

"Hello Arceus." said a voice getting the attention of meditating Alpha Pokemon.

"Greetings Mew," said Arceus as he kept in the meditative state while noticing the Pokemon responsible for all of life.

"So I have heard from Uxie that you sent a human with a certain power to Earthland" Mew commented.

"Straight to the point, as usual, Mew. Yes, I have as that's where the shards of the orbs had scattered to." Arceus explained.

"I see, you are aware of what he possesses right?" Mew asked.

Arceus nodded slowly and said, "Yes, though it lies dormant from not being used in such a long time."

"I am aware of that, he chose to not use it on his own terms from what I had been told by his teacher," Mew commented.

"So what do you plan on doing?" asked Arceus for his own round of questions.

"I'm going to see how he is surviving without even tapping it in so long but granted I know that the Forbidden One will be watching as well, and knowing him he would love to get his claws on him" Mew answered.

"Yes, he is unique in a way though I do feel wrong for lying to him that shards are responsive to Hiro isn't because of his blood ties but that power that lays dormant in him, and as for the Forbidden One, he is still banished to his domain for the rest of time and space," Arceus commented knowing what he has done wrong and expressing concern about the Forbidden One.

"Oh, well I would like to see how Hiro will react to learning this. Would he turn against you or still help you in saving the universe? Either way, I will go seek him and observe to how he is dealing with the mission you sent him on." Mew commented.

Arceus was silent for a moment and said "I see, and don't you forget what happened last time you were there." as Mew floated away and made a portal.

"I know, I needed up having a human cursed for the rest of her life," Mew commented before entering it and leaving Arceus alone.

"You know Mew, I don't think she blames you at all" Arceus said before returning back to his meditative state in subspace.

As for Mew, she exited her portal and found herself looking over Magnolia and saw Hiro, Hoopa and another human walking back. Her glaze change as she spotted the Fairy Tail guild's icon and building.

All Mew could say was "Long time no see, Fairy Tail." before turning invisible and flying towards the town above Hiro and the others.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **So that is the new chapter as I stated before the changes are minimal at this point until Chapter 4 with the start of the Lullaby Arc. Which I hope to start next month after getting Chapter 3 edited and out.**

 **Also yeah there was change at the end hinting Mew has been to Earthland before in the past and now is in there this time to watch Hiro and prevent 'The Forbidden one' from getting his hands on Hiro and also why. Well, we'll have to wait and see as time goes on.**

 **So let me know your thoughts in the review and see you next time for Hiro and Cana's first job together.**

 **Until next time this has been Dracoknight545**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of "Herald of The Faires RE:Dux", sorry for the two-month delay as I was dealing with work and as well some writer's block but I'm back and ready to go, and I'll get the Lullaby Arc done by the end of the year**

 **Let's begin**

 **Chapter 3: In The Spider's Web**

* * *

 **Magnolia, Fiorre  
**  
It had been a few days since Hiro and Hoopa not completed their first job after joining Fairy Tail, but also obtaining their first shard of the orbs to save the universe. They have been doing job mainly in town to help Hiro know his way around town and have a been look of Magnolia and know where they were when it comes for apartment renting or house hunting as Hiro couldn't stay in the inn forever. Unlike where he came from as he could stay at a Pokemon Center as long as he wanted which was usually ranged from 2 weeks to a month as Hiro enjoyed exploring the ins and outs of wherever he went on his journey as he was on a mission to collect the missing shards of both Lustrous and Adamant Orbs for Arceus.

Currently Hiro and a few of his Pokemon were sparring as not only to keep themselves ready for anything but also help Hiro use the plates that Arceus carefully and not to hurt someone accidentally as Hiro and Denki were dealing blows to each other as Hiro was using the Spooky Plate currently as Hiro's coat was now a dark grey-purple color with a skull on the back and the end of his sleeves were trimmed with a bone pattern. Hiro's shirt changed from a golden yellow to a dark purple and his pants turned black on as his goggles changed shape to look like the eyes of a Gengar with a red-tinted lens.

Denki's Iron tail clashed with Hiro's Shadow claw caused the both of them to leap back, both trainer and Pokemon were breathing heavily from their fights. Hiro wiped his forehead and took off his coat and said "Boy that was one work out"

Denki was breathing heavily too as Lockjaw and Ryu are wrestling each other in a test of brute strength as they watched the battle until Feraligatr managed to get the slip on Charizard and toss him over.

"I have to say that you are improving with the plates that Arceus lend you, Hiro" stated Lockjaw as he dusted himself off after tossing Ryu to the ground

"Yeah, but I only have access to five of the 18 types currently but only 1 shard of one of the orbs" said Hiro as he tossed his coat to the side as he changed to the Stone Plate form as his shirt changed from the dark purple to a grey stone color, his goggles changed shape and color as it took on a stone like shape and the lens turned into a grey coloring as his boot changed to a red stone coloring with a stone pattern on them.

Denki looked at Lockjaw and cried "Okay, it's your turn to tag in." before running up to the sidelines, Lockjaw nodded and walked over to the field to fight Hiro.

"Even though we've been partners for years, don't expect me to go easier," said Hiro as he stretched for another round and likewise with Lockjaw.

"I never expected you to from day 1," commented Lockjaw.

Soon both trainer and Pokemon clashed, " **Rock Tomb!** " cried Hiro as he summoned a trio of large boulders and threw them at Lockjaw as he countered with Dragon Claw as he crushed the boulders with his claws.

"Not bad, it wasn't the fact that I'm sort of slow already, **Aqua Tail!** " said Lockjaw as he slammed his tail at Hiro

Luckily he dodged it and shouted "Stone Edge" as he slammed his hand to the ground and a string of stones popped up and headed towards Lockjaw and slamming him in the face causing the massive Water-type starter to skid along the ground after being hit from Hiro's attack.

" **Accelerock!** " Hiro shouted as he rushed at Lockjaw at a high speed

" **Ice Punch** " cried Longjaw as he smashed his fist on the ground a sheet of ice grew from the impact causing Hiro to lose control and crash into some bushes after stepping on the ice with the Rock-type counterpart to the move Quick Attack.

"Hiro, are you okay," said Hoopa as he flew towards where Hiro landed.

Hiro got up and shook off some loose leaves that were on him and said "Yeah, I'm alright but I think that's enough for today's training session" as he finished cleaning himself off.

Shortly after, Hiro returned his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs for some rest; "Hey Hiro, Hoopa!" cried a voice as both of them turned around and saw it was Cana with a flyer in her hand.

"Yo Cana, what's up?" Hiro asked

"Well I know, you and Hoopa have been busy around town doing job requests but I was wondering if you want to tag along with me on this job" Cana asked as she showed Hiro and Hoopa the flyer. The Flyer described it was a guard job that needed the help of wizards and a big reward of about 5,000 Jewel for the successful protection of a statue belonging to the client.

"Cana, aren't these job supposed to be handled by the police?" asked Hiro as he wasn't why would someone need them to help watch something important.

"Police? You mean the Rune Knights as if these jobs are for guilds mainly. So do you guys want in or not because I can ask someone else" Cana replied as she was still confused about Hiro's world

"Oh uh sure, we don't mind and thanks for considering us," said Hiro as Hoopa chuckled quietly.

"Great, we better go get the train to Hargeon," said Cana as she led the way to train station.

* * *

Hiro was familiar with trains, mainly the Johto's signature Bullet train that was the fastest way to get from the Johto Region to Kanto and back again without going through the Tojo Falls and Victory Road. Also the Battles Trains in Unova, where Hiro managed to get a few wins there and won some interesting prizes like evolution stones and rare battle items during his time in the region.

It was going to be a couple of hours until the train reached their destination as Hiro and Cana sat across from each other as Hoopa napped in Hiro's bag, Cana decided it was time to get to know Hiro a bit more as he was still new and also the fact that he was another world made him very interesting. "So Hiro, what is your home before you came here from your world?" Cana asked

"Well it wasn't much, I grew up in a city called Violet City, it's called "The City of Nostalgic Scents" as it was kinda reminiscent of the older days of the region as it was one with nature" Hiro explained

"Sounds kind decent," Cana commented

"Yeah, there was a tower in the northern end of the city called the Sprout Tower, it was popular landmarks as starting trainers would there and wish for good luck on their journeys. It was the last place that I visited before I left home" said Hiro as he ended on a sad note.

Cana noticed it and thought something bad might have happened to Hiro, and wither hurt his feelings more, she decided to change the topic to something else and asked: "So how long have you been by yourself?"

"I guess about 4-5 years, my birthday is coming soon and left on my journey with Lockjaw by my side since then" Hiro commented

"Wow, I'm guessing you have a lot of experience when it comes to traveling then, huh?" Cana stated

"Well, I guess you can say that. I've been mainly walking for most of it or riding on one of my Pokemon for some alternate travel" Hiro replied

Then a question popped into Cana's head and then asked, "Hey speaking about Pokemon, so like how many there are?"

Hiro scratched the back of his head and exclaimed, "Well currently with my recent upgrade I got for my Pokedex from the Professor, I remember hearing about there were about over 700 different kinds out there back home but that there have been reports of new kinds of Pokemon."

"A Poke-what?" asked Cana as it was her first time hearing about the Pokedex

"Right, I forgot that you and other never heard about the Pokedex, it's a handheld encyclopedia for trainers to learn about Pokemon that they caught or encountered" Hiro explained as he pulled out a small red and black device from his coat.

"Wait that's supposed to have all of the information on Pokemon?" asked Cana as she was surprised that a device that small would be able to contain all of the Pokemon from Hiro's home

"Well not really, it's always growing and information changes as more Pokemon are discovered or new discoveries are made by Pokemon. I'll show you more after the job" Hiro replied as he put his Pokedex away back in his coat.

"I'll hold your word on it, Hiro" stated Cana as Hoopa rolled out of Hiro's bag causing the bag to fell to its side as the egg case that Hiro had rolled out as well. The case was about to roll off the seat and fall to the ground but luckily Hiro grabbed it before it fell.

"That was a close one," said Hiro as he opened the case to make sure the egg wasn't hurt as Cana watched in both interest and confusion.

Hiro put the egg away as he noticed Cana's expression and said, "I guess I owe you an explanation on what that was?"

"Yep and also why are you carrying it too?" Cana added.

"Well you see back where I'm from, Pokemon are born from eggs. So when a trainer gets one, he or she must walk around with it so it can hatch into a new Pokemon" Hiro stated

"Kinda sounds like how Happy, one of the members of the guild was born but I don't remember Natsu walking around with that much but I remember that the egg did go missing," said Cana as the idea of Pokemon hatching from egg made her think about her younger years at the guild when she was a kid.

"So who are Natsu and Happy?" asked Hiro as he wasn't familiar with their names.

"Oh right, you haven't met them yet as they are out checking in on some info about a dragon. But after hearing that Pokemon hatched from eggs, kinda makes me think the Happy might be a Pokemon or something. So where did you get your egg from" Cana answered as she joked about the part about Happy

"I see, well normally a trainer would get their egg from a daycare worker after leaving a compatible pair of male and female Pokemon there; but I got this egg from a friend of mine from the Sinnoh region who I was visiting as he was in Johto as he exploring the world" Hiro commented

"So what kind of Pokemon will it hatch into?" Cana asked a bit curious

"Well I wasn't given a clear answer on what it will become, so maybe once it hatches we'll see" Hiro commented

* * *

Soon the speakers in the train car turned on as the conductor announced that they were in Hargeon Station right now. "Well we're here, now we need to go the address listed here to get more info on the job," said Cana as her, Hiro and Hoopa got off the train.

There many shops in Hargeon as it was a port town as well, so it brought along many different businesses from basic food shop and clothes to magic shops of all kinds for weapons and items. Hiro and Cana were walking through the shopping district as their client was on the other side, Cana watched Hiro as he and Hoopa were taking in the sights and sounds. Hiro was kind of use of the hustle and bustle of a marketplace but it had been some time that he has been to something like Hargeon as he spent most of his time out in the open fields and forest during his travels or slept at the occasional Pokemon Center.

"Hey Hiro, come on" Cana called as she far ahead of Hiro and Hoopa when they noticed that they were behind her.

Soon both Hiro and Hoopa ran to catch up to Cana, "What took you two so long, it's like you never been to a busy shopping area" commented Cana with her arms crossed before turning around and headed to their clients' residence

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've been somewhere that busy," Hiro apologized with a light chuckle as he followed.

"Hoopa, we'll need you to hide in my bag until after we meet with the client," Hiro said as he opened his bag up.

"Okay," said Hoopa as he hopped into Hiro's bag.

After some time, Hiro and Cana were standing in front of a lovely mansion that had a seaside view of the harbor; "So who's the client?" asked Hiro.

"All according to the flyer, the client's name is Doctor Stonewell, a retired archaeologist and he has used the riches he has discovered to become a very wealthy man but he has his own personal collection that has become under attack by some thieves lately," Cana explained as she showed Hiro the flyer and read some of the information off of it.

"Well if you want ancient treasures then the Doctor's collection would be a prime target, still not sure why he wants some wizards to protect his stuff in the first place," Hiro commented as they started to walk up the pathway to the front of the mansion.

"Well according to the flyer, it mentions that he received a letter from the thieves that they had hired some powerful wizards from a different guild and need some additional help to protect his most prized possessions," Cana explained as they approached the door of the mansion.

Soon Hiro knocked on the door and a few moments later, a silver-haired woman in a black and white maid outfit opened the door and asked, "Good day, how can I help you two with?"

"Hello Madam, we are here about the job request that was posted at our guild and here to take it," Hiro answered in a serious tone as Cana, who was surprised by hearing Hiro's tone change from his normal calm tone to a more serious tone, handed him the flyer and showed the lady.

"Oh you two are from Fairy Tail, please come in. I'll inform my master that you have arrived." said the maid as she let inside of the mansion before closing the front door behind them.

Soon the maid led Hiro and Cana upstairs to a study room with shelves covered with ancient relics, books, maps, and towards the far side of the room was a desk covered with stacks of research papers with a couch in front of the desk, and a single chair behind it.

"Doctor Stonewell will meet you here in a moment, he is currently occupied with his granddaughter," said the maid before leaving them in the study.

Hiro and Cana looked around the room before Cana sat down on a couch, "Wow I was thinking he wouldn't be that busy with work with him being retired." said Cana as she noticed the stacks of papers on the desk.

"Not me, I'm guessing he is helping his fellow researchers and archaeologists in the field with his experience and knowledge," Hiro commented as the appearance of Doctor Stonewell's office reminded Hiro of both Professor Elm and Oak's lab as they were always talking to each other about new discoveries they made or new theories on the Pokemon they were studying like how a few species of Pokemon had different appearances and typing in a different region compare to how they were in their home region.

"Really? You think so, Hiro?" asked Cana.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he would be a great help to the new generations of …" Hiro said until he saw an ancient tablet under a glass case, it was depicting an ancient drawing of a tribe of humans worshipping some kind of floating serpent. Hiro stood there looking at the tablet quietly as some kind of vision appeared in his head of a similar creature like the one from the tablet; flying around in a dark void before roaring and snapping Hiro back into reality when Cana touched his shoulder.

"Ah someone is interested in the ancient Dragonoid clans." said a kind old voice before Hiro and Cana as they turned around to see an older man with grayish brown hair that was tied up in a short ponytail wearing a beige suit with brown shoes and a blue tie. Next to him or more like hiding behind him was a small girl around 6 to 7 years old wearing a light pink dress and a pair of black dress shoes, and also with them was the maid from before when Hiro and Cana arrived at the mansion.

"You two must be from Fairy Tail, it's pleasure to meet you two, I am Doctor Michelangelo Stonewell," said Doctor Stonewell as he introduced himself to Hiro and Cana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Stonewall, my name is Hiro Taijiri and this is my partner and fellow guildmate Cana Alberona," said Hiro introducing himself and Cana to their client.

"Of course, and this is my granddaughter Claire Stonewell," said Doctor Stonewell as his motioned his granddaughter to introduce herself to their guest.

Claire moved forward and bowed as she said "Hello." before returning to her grandfather's side.

"Please forgive Claire, she is very shy and isn't fond of strangers coming into the house," said Doctor Stonewall as he and his granddaughter moved behind his desk and took a sit with Claire standing beside him.

"So let's get down to brass tax, Miss Belladonna could get us some tea, and cookies as well some milk for Claire," said Doctor Stonewell as he looked at Ms. Belladonna the maid of the house as she nodded and left to get some drinks and snacks.

"We're about the protection job, Doctor Stonewell as I'm sure that Ms. Belladonna has informed you," Hiro stated as he was giving off some tone of importance like before.

"Yes, a few days ago I had received a letter from a band of thieves planning to take away my most prized possession tonight with the help of some wizards." Doctor Stonewell commented.

"Hmm I see, so why not call the Rune Knights. I'm sure that they would have been able to handle a job like this considering the delicate nature of your collection and well I'm sure you have heard how destructive our guild is." Hiro said as Cana was shocked that Hiro was going to cost them the job for mentioning how destructive their guild members could be.

"True, I could have done that but like in the world of archaeology, we have to play risk with our works and for this protection. I'm willing to risk it and that is why I considered the most destructive guild, Fairy Tail for this job as I'm willing to put my work on the line for its safety." Doctor Stonewell explained.

"Hmm I see, well consider us up for the job," said Hiro as he extended his hand out to Doctor Stonewell as the retired archaeologist reached out and the two shook as Cana breathed a sigh of relief, and just then Ms. Belladonna came in with a tray of cookies and 3 cups of tea and a small cup of milk.

"With that settled, I would to give you two a tour of the mansion to help find a place to wait for the thieves tonight at midnight," said Doctor Stonewell before drinking his tea.

"Can I come too, grandfather?" asked Claire as she picked up a cookie from the tray.

"Sorry Claire, you have to get to your studies and maybe later we can play if I'm not too busy with my work," said Doctor Stonewell who was a bit heartbroken to see his granddaughter upset.

"Doctor Stonewell, perhaps I can offer a solution or at least a temporary one for the time being and as some additional protection for your granddaughter," Hiro said as he took out a Pokeball and opened it up as Denki was called out and he was about to say something to Hiro until he suddenly picked up and was being hugged by Claire.

"Aww it's so cute, Can I play with him, grandfather?" asked Claire as she pulled a 180 in personality from being a shy introvert to a happy little girl with a bubbly personality as Denki quietly groaned at the mention of 'cute'.

"Hmm well... Of course but as long it's alright with Hiro since it's his spirit summon as Celestial wizards use," said Doctor Stonewell as he and Cana looked at Hiro.

"Sure, that was the idea. Denki's kind is very popular where I grew up." Hiro explained earning him a glare from Denki as Hiro just winked at the electric mouse Pokemon causing him to nod back.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiro," said Claire with a bow before leaving with Denki in her arms to play and Ms. Belladonna behind her and leaving the adults in the room.

"Anyway let's start the tour in the garden as it is most likely way from the thieves to come in," said Doctor Stonewall as he got up from his chair and lead Hiro and Cana outside to the back garden of the mansion, soon Stonewell showed Hiro and Cana a couple of rooms showing more of his findings for his own personal collection of relics and ancient drawings that he had discovered, and the rest of the estate.

Before the tour ending with a nice dinner prepared by the staff, and then afterward Hiro and Denki were standing the hallway as Denki, "Anything that we should look out for?" Hiro asked.

"No everything seems fine in Claire's room but something is off about the Belladonna lady," Denki answered.

Hiro nodded and said "Alright, I'll go out onto the garden and set up our trap for the thieves and wizards after everyone goes to bed." as Denki nodded before going back to Claire's room.

Later that night after, Cana and Hiro were walking around the estate keeping an eye out on any possible intruders, "Cana, I'm going outside to the garden to get some air." said Hiro as he had others in mind.

"You sure, Hiro, what if they catch you off guard?" asked Cana as she was worried that he might be targeted by the thieves.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll be back in a couple of minutes," said Hiro as he walked outside to the garden.

Hiro walked up to the forest boundary of the estate and took out a teal colored Pokeball with a net design on the top before opening it up. In a flash of light, appeared a dark red-orange spider-like arthropod with black stripe marks on the body. Along with four yellow legs with two purple stripes on each leg, two leg-like feelers on the back with the same color pattern as the legs. As well a single horn on the creature's forehead, purples eyes, and white mandibles.

"How can I be of service, Hiro?" asked the creature in a feminine tone of voice.

"Arachnia, I want to use 'Spider Web' along with estate and the forest as we got some thieves to stop and I figure your spider webbing would be perfect for it " Hiro explained to the spider-like.

"Hmm seem simple enough, I hope I get a special treat for my labor tonight," Arachnia stated before shooting out a string sticky string from her mouth and swung off into the trees.

"Okay, I guess the usual, you can keep any creature that gets caught into your web for a snack.'" Hiro stated as he knew that would be the only way to not hear Arachnia complain about using her webbings while he walked back inside to join up with Cana.

Upon entering back in inside, a sleepy Hoopa woke up in Hiro's bag. The mischief Pokemon looked around and saw only Cana walking around. "Hey Cana, where's Hiro?" asked Hoopa.

"Oh hey Hoopa, I sort of forgot that we had you hiding in Hiro's bag," Cana said with a guilty chuckle.

"Well I sort fell asleep in there next to the egg, so what Hiro?" asked Hoopa.

"What about me?" Hiro asked as he was behind them.

"Oh, there you are, Hiro," Hoopa said with a chuckle before flying around the mansion.

"So you were out there for a while, I hope you didn't fell asleep out there," Cana commented.

Hiro scratched the back of his head as he said, "Yeah, I had to go take care of one thing for tonight that might help us."

A few hours later, Hiro, Hoopa, and Cana were still awake waiting for the thieves to strike as midnight was approaching, "So what were you really doing outside early tonight?" asked Cana.

"Well let's see I called out a certain trap maker to help us out with our job request tonight, she prefers to be quiet and alone when making her traps. So that's why I went outside alone"

As for Hiro's trap maker, Arachnia, she was enjoying the juices of some birds that were caught in her webs while waiting for Hiro's targets to arrive with her mandibles in the paralyzed and dazed birds as she sucked the juices of her victims into her body, she felt something touch her web. Arachnia dropped the half-digested bird onto the ground, so she can go and investigate the source of the vibration.

The spider-like creature crawled over her network of webs until she saw two figures interacting with it. As one figure had gotten their hand stuck in the web and the other was trying to pull the other was a woman in her early 20's with light purple hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a black tank-top and a pair of dark blue ripped pants and a dark red bandana and red mark on her left arm, and a pair of white sneakers, and other person was a young man of the same age, with dark blue hair, a grey jacket with a white undershirt, black pant and matching pair of shoes.

"How an idiot like you get caught in something like a spider web?" the woman angrily yelled at the man.

"I don't know, those dumb bandits' informant told us that the back forest would be the best way in." The young man retorted.

"Whatever, hold still so I can burn this stupid webbing away; Solid Script: Flame!" said the woman as she took out a brush and wrote the word 'Flame" in the air as it caught on fire and hit the spider web and started it to burn away and freeing her partner.

"Now let's get moving, we got a mansion to raid." said the woman as she marched onward as her partner was blowing his hand as it was slightly burnt by her fire spell.

Arachnia was still watching them, said to herself, "Not if I have anything to say about it." before firing off a pair of dark purple X's with her legs at the burning flames on her web and one more into the sky. Soon she cut off the damaged web and made a new web in its place before crawling off back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion, Hiro was looking outside through the windows near the garden and saw smoke coming from the forest along with a Purple X shortly after the smoke started to rise, "Cana, we got company coming." said Hiro.

"Wait where? How do you know that they are here?" Cana asked as she wanted to know how did Hiro know that trouble was coming.

"Remember I said I set something up earlier," Hiro answered as a spider-like figure appeared behind Hiro in the window scaring Hoopa and Cana slightly.

Hiro turned around and opened the window, and the said, "So they're here, Arachnia?"

"Yes, they mention something about an informant, so that means there is a spy inside be careful. Also one of the intruders used something to burn my web after her partner got stuck to it." said the spider called Arachnia.

"Thanks, Arachnia, go find the informant while we deal with the wizards, Denki is upstairs so you better meet up with him to let him know as well," said Hiro as the spider nodded and crawled inside to find a place to watch for the informant.

Arachnia stopped at Cana and looked at her over before saying "You can do better, Hiro." before crawling away to join Denki s

Then Cana grabbed Hiro by the collar of his jacket and said, "Okay, Hiro explain to me what was that about?"

"This is Arachnia, she is an Aradios, a spider-like Pokemon from where I came from; I use her sensitive spider webs as an alert system for jobs like this. She is very judgemental about who are my partners, so she is only judging by first impressions." Hiro explained.

"Well next time, tell me your plan and if we're going to be a team. It would be better not to keep secrets from each other." Cana said as in her head she was mentally calling herself a hypocrite about one secret she hasn't told anyone about.

"Sounds fair to me, how about we go take care of these intruders," said Hiro as he, Cana and Hoopa went outside to greet the intruders out in the garden.

Once outside, Hiro and Cana heard something rustling in the bushes, "Alright, we know you two are there." said Hiro as he changed into his Spooky Plate form again.

"So who you call this one?" Cana asked as she remembered it from earlier today when she saw Hiro use it when he was training.

"This is my Spooky Plate form, it allows me to use Ghost moves and abilities. Granted that I haven't tested those abilities out yet as this is my second-time use this form." Hiro explained as a shadow Orb started to form over one of his hands.

" **Shadow Ball!** " Hiro shouted as he threw off the orb at the bushes causing two figures, one man and one woman fly out of the bushes.

"Hey what's the big idea, we were in the middle of planning on breaking into the mansion to distract the Rune Knights working here," said the man as the both of them were standing up after being blasted out of their hiding spot.

"Sorry but there was a change of plans, you'll have to deal with us now," Cana stated as the figures opened their eyes and saw two wizards standing in front of them.

"Crap, we were duped now we have to deal with guild wizards now. The informant told us that Rune Knights were hired not guild wizards." stated the woman until they saw Cana's Guild mark.

"Well isn't this peachy, not just any guild wizard but dumb Fairy Tail Wizards, Lena," said the man.

Cana and Hiro glared at them for insulting their guild, "You got a lot of guts to say that about our guild." Hiro retorted.

"Of course, Fairy Tail is a joke compared to our guild, right Jora?" said Lena as she took out a brush.

"Yeah Phantom Lord is way better than your silly guild, and we'll show you," Jora commented as he summons a magic circle with the palm of his hands. Suddenly shards of glass were fired at Hiro and Cana.

" **Nightshade!** " Hiro cried out as his eyes glowed red and beams of dark ghostly energy shot out and hit a couple of shards.

Then Cana threw out a set of three cards as she shouted " **Thunderbolt's Fate** " as the cards lit up and a powerful bolt of lightning hit the remaining shards.

* * *

As Hiro and Cana were outside fighting the guild members of Phantom Lord, Arachina was crawling the walls of the mansion until she found the bedroom that Denki was in.

"Here I thought you hated what your species has become, rodent," said Arachnia before dodging a pillow aimed at her.

"Shut it, 's not that I liked doing this but it was Hiro's idea." Denki retorted before climbing down from Claire's bed.

"Speaking of Hiro, we got a job to do that is catching the informant that is in the mansion," Arachnia stated.

Denki nodded and said, "So what's the plan or are we doing the Hiro way and playing it as it goes along."

"The latter as usual, first we need to get the girl out of here first," said Arachnia as they look towards the bed.

"We should take her to her grandfather's study or room, and then we can set-up a dummy for the informant as we both know and Hiro does too that the girl is worth more to him than anything else," Denki stated.

"Good and we already have the perfect dummy for the job," said Arachnia before climbing onto the wall and making a silk net to carry the sleeping girl away to somewhere else.

"Ha ha ha, oh I forgot how funny you were," Denki commented as he rolled his eyes and started to collect some toys and plushes to make a good size dummy to trick the intruder.

Once Denki was done, Arachnia carried off Claire to somewhere safe for the time being as Denki went back to the bed and hid under the covers to play 'asleep' to help with the trap.

Shortly after Arachnia left, a familiar figure was walking toward and it was none other than Belladonna but she wasn't in her normal maid attire and she was now wearing a black set of ninja clothes as she closing into Claire's room.

"Okay brat, time for you to help me and my group to hit the big time," said Belladonna as she entered the room and pulled the covers to revealed Denki and piles of the toys and pillows.

"Damn it, I guess those mages knew something was up and left this rat here as a decoy and hid the girl somewhere else," said Belladonna unaware there was a small black shadow with piercing red eyes and electric sparks coming out of its cheeks.

Back outside, Lena then used her brush in the air and wrote something as she said, " **Solid Script: Petal Showe** r" as the words " _ **Petals**_ " appear in a floral design, and " _ **Wind**_ " as a power powerful blast of wind and flower petals attacked Hiro and Cana.

" **Ominous Wind!** " Hiro shouted as a powerful blast of ghastly purple wind came from behind Hiro and Cana and collided with Lena's " _ **Petal Shower**_ " as it caused both attacks to cancel each other out.

"Try this, **Glass-Make: Shard Storm!** " said Jora as he created a massive amount of glass shard and sent them at Hiro and Cana.

Hiro quickly grabbed Cana as they vanished instantly through a white hole on the ground just as the glass shards were about to them and destroyed some of the mansion's garden in the process.

* * *

"What did you call me?" Denki asked as dark aura surrounded him and his cheeks started to spark madly as he had surprised Belladonna as she started to slowly walk back out of the room.

"Oh you shouldn't have called him the R-word" Arachnia commented as she appeared hanging in the doorway surprising Belladonna with her sudden appearance.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Denki once more as the electricity sparks grew wilder.

"From my personal experience, you really shouldn't have done that. He hates that word as much as being called cute." Arachnia added.

* * *

"Haha, we show them stupid fairies not to mess with Phantom Lord!" Lena exclaimed proudly thinking they won the fight.

"But Lena, where are they?" asked Jora as he noticed that there was no sign of Hiro and Cana there.

Lena shrugged it off before saying "I bet they ran away like cowards like that guild is."

Suddenly a white portal appeared behind them, as Hiro and Cana lunged out of it and attacked as Hiro and Cana cried " **SHADOW CLAW!** / **EXPLOSIVE FLAME**!" as Hiro's hands were covered in a purple aura and he smacked them with the claws, while Cana summoned 10 cards and created a powerful flame attack at it the Phantom Lord Duo and made into a loud explosion that could be heard all over Hargeon if not for another battle happening elsewhere in the port town.

* * *

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!" Denki roared as the electricity consumed his body as the members were starting to get terrified of Denki

"Well it was nice knowing you," said Arachnia before she quickly crawled out of the room

" **I AM NOT A RAT I AM A PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"** Denki shouted as he fired off a very powerful **Thunderbolt** attack that ripping a hole in the ceiling and zapping the informant with a powerful bolt until she collapsed on the ground twitching from being shocked.

* * *

The explosion had knocked out the duo from Phantom Lord, "Well that takes care of those two, right Hiro?" said Cana as she looked at Hiro who was thinking with his arms crossed.

"Everything okay, Hiro?" asked Cana.

"It was what Arachina said before we fought them, she mentioned an informant and so did these two," Hiro answered.

"Hold on you mean we've been dealing with a distra…." Cana started to say until a massive bolt of thunder shot out of the manor.

"What was that?" Cana asked in confusion and slightly angered at Hiro for hiding something again.

"Well remember I told Arachina to meet up with Denki," Hiro stated.

"Yeah, I remembered…. Hold on you knew this was a distraction the entire time." an enraged Cana shouted at Hiro.

"Somewhat but I had to make it believe-able for the informant who is in the mansion, Now let's go and see if Denki and Arachnia need our help," said Hiro as he started to run back inside.

"Fine but when this is over, we need to talk about how you plan things." Cana retorted as she followed after him.

' _Yeesh the others didn't mind how I did things granted one was a musclebound yes-man and other was pretty much robot, well one-third robot but still, it's nice working on a team again'_ Hiro thought as he and Cana entered the mansion.

Then Arachnia came back into the room and trapped Belladonna in her webbing if she were to wake up any time soon. "Denki, you should really turn it down a notch when you get mad especially when they call you the R-word," commented Arachnia.

"Oh shut it, bug, you are just the same with your webs when someone wrecks them." Denki retorted as Arachnia rolled her eyes, and picked up the tied thief and carried them out to the main hall to meet up with Hiro.

The commotion from their battles had woken up the old archaeologist who was surprised to see his granddaughter in bed with him and he carried her out and saw downstairs Hiro and others with the thieves and ex-maid Belladonna tied up.

"Well Doctor Stonewall, our job here is complete," said Hiro.

Soon the Rune Knights were alerted and had arrested Belladonna and the two members from Phantom Lord from taking them to prison along with the other members of Belladonna's band of thieves that were caught in Arachnia's web.

Hiro apologized for the damage to the mansion that they caused, Doctor Stonewall brushed it off and that all that matters that his most precious his granddaughter was safe and unharmed. Before leaving Hiro pulled out two pokedolls, one looking like Denki and other a pink round fairy-like creature with small triangle ears; Claire happy accepted them and much to Denki's dismay, Claire decided to name the Pikachu one after him.

"Mr. Taijiri, I would like to give you this consider it as a bonus for helping to protect my granddaughter," said Doctor Stonewall as he presented Hiro the same tablet from his office that Hiro was staring at when they first came here, as well three small shards too. Hiro and Hoopa and recognized them as parts of the two orbs they had to look for.

"Thank you, Doctor. Though I have to ask why?" Hiro asked why he was being gifted something so delicate and rare.

"Well one of my last expeditions was to study the origins of the Dragon Slayers as not much was written down until we found this drawing, I still haven't figure out most of it but only a few things like the tribe of people that were part of the rise of Dragon Slayers had called themselves, the Dragonoids," explained Doctor Stonewall causing Hiro to mental gasped at the mention as he was unaware that Cana noticed his reaction to the doctor's explanation and decided to talk to Hiro about it when they got back to the guild.

* * *

Soon after leaving the mansion and getting their train tickets back home, Hiro and Cana were waiting for the train to depart as Hiro asked, "So what was with that back at the mansion with those other wizards?" as he was confused from their fight.

"Oh those two were from Phantom Lord; their guild has sort of a rivalry with us for a while. It's not much of an issue, we just clash on jobs occasionally like this one but we rarely fight " Cana explained.

"I see, so I better stay away from them unless I have too" Hiro commented.

"Yep, so what was with the plush toy you had that you gave to Claire?" asked Cana.

"Well before coming here, I passed through a festival and I decided to have some fun at the carnival games and I won the Pikachu plush and the other was a basic Pokedoll that you can only get a few places. I was going to donate them to charity but I decided to give it to Claire as I figured she would need someone to keep her company as I felt like she would need a friend when she gets lonely if her grandpa is busy" Hiro explained.

"Wow that sounds very mature, I don't see that from the other boys in the guild that are around our age" Cana commented causing Hiro to blush a bit.

"Well traveling around does that to a person, I guess heh," Hiro said with a chuckle at the end.

"Hey Hiro, look what I found," said Hoopa as he showed Hiro a shiny gem shard.

"Wait is that another piece of the orbs?" Hiro asked.

"Where did you find it?" Cana asked as well

Hoopa nodded and said "I found it in the thieves' bag of goodies of other things that were stolen, and kept it in the same pocket dimension I have the one we found on Mt. Hakobe when we fought that Monster Vulcan, and the ones that Doctor Stonewall gave us. I decided to show you it after we were done."

"Thanks, Hoopa, still we got a lot to go before we figure which orb the shards we have now are from," said Hiro as the two of them fist pumped.

Then out of nowhere, Hiro saw a towering stream of fire coming from one of the ports, "What was that?" asked Hiro.

Cana groaned "It's our residential Fire head Natsu at work and got himself into another fight. The Master isn't going to like this or worst when SHE finds out." as she rubbed her forehead while Hoopa looked outside and saw a cloud of dust coming towards them.

"Hey what is that?" asked Hoopa

"Huh?" said Hiro

"Crap, Duck!" cried Cana as she went down below and dragged Hiro and Hoopa down with her, as the thing coming towards came crashing through the window and falling on Hiro, Cana and Hoopa.

Once the dust settled, the cause of the cloud was a young man with Pink spiky hair wearing a scaly white scarf, a blue cat and a young woman with blonde hair wearing a red night dress. All three of them were knocked out from crashing through the window

"What was that?" said Hiro just before he knocked out from the blow.

"That was Natsu," said Cana as she knocked out as well

Hoopa was the only that teleported out of the way and smiled before saying "In hindsight, I could have teleported them out of the way but then I couldn't do this" as Hoopa move Hiro and Cana mere inches from each other while the train left for the station back to Magnolia.

Unaware of a floating pink cat-like Pokemon known as Mew was watching them the entire time since coming to Earthland, "This world has changed so much since the last time, I was here though I know things are going to get more interesting from what I have seen of this world" said the Pokemon before flying to catch up with the train.

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **So that is the end of this chapter and the Intro Arc, next time we get things going into the Lullaby Arc and another appearance of one of Hiro's new Pokemon.**

 **Speaking of new Pokemon, We get our first taste of Hiro's new Pokemon for the reboot, Arachnia the Araidos. Her name and personality are based on Arachnia from Beast Wars and yet her relationship with Denki is more a homage to Dinobot and Rattrap frienemy-ship in the same series if you guys notice that they called each other by their species stereotype, Denki calls Arachnia, Bug and vice versa with Arachnia calling Denki, Rodent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of "Herald of the Fairies Re: Dux" as it has been a long time due to many reasons like one was that I started working and I'm left drained and lack to the motivation to work on the chapter. So here is it, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Reminder I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Fox and The Flame**

It has been a few days since Hiro and Cana's first job together but the last few days since then it just had been Hiro doing a few simple jobs around Magnolia for Hiro not only to get a good view of the town and learn of a few locations of the city like the South Gate Park and the church called the Kardia Cathedral. The latter reminded Hiro of the similar cathedral in Hearthome City in the Sinnoh region when he was exploring the region a few years ago.

Currently, Hiro was sitting his new apartment that he was renting now, he was sitting in a chair and looking was a yellow and black Pokeball with a few red highlights on it. Hiro was in a predicament as he was challenged to a fight against the guild's hothead Natsu Dragneel after he heard about Hiro's exploits at My Hakabe thanks to Macao. Hiro was one not to fight first hand as he likes to study his opponents first but Hiro lacked any intel on Natsu other him being a dragon slayer. So left with no chance, Hiro turned to a certain Pokémon that he and Lockjaw have known for a while that would love a chance to fight someone new.

"So you understand what you have to do right?" Hiro asked the Pokeball in his hand as it shook up and down in response.

"Good, also you aren't allowed to use any of your move under the circumstance," Hiro stated as the ball stopped moving for a bit before shaking up and down again.

"Alright, just try not to go crazy on him; I don't get in trouble for severely hurting a guild member," Hiro commented as the Pokemon shook up and down once again.

Hiro sighed and said "Alright, I hope I don't regret sending you out to fight Natsu," before pressing the button on the Ultra Ball causing it to open in a bright flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the guild, Cana was drinking her usual dosage of booze while she waited for Hiro to show up and was chatting with Mira as for Hoopa, he was munching on some donuts, "I'm surprised that Hiro accepted to fight Natsu like that the other day,"Cana commented as she continued to drink from her usual barrel.

"Yeah, well I figured that he didn't have much of a choice considering Natsu was bothering Hiro for a battle after hearing how strong he is. It's sort of how he likes to challenge Gildarts when he is around," said Mira as Cana stopped for a few moments from her drinking binge after hearing the name 'Gildarts' as her expression saddens for a bit before drinking some more.

"True, maybe he'll try to make it that Natsu wouldn't want to battle him again," Cana commented.

"Or your precious Hiro will rarely appear in the guild hall again so he wouldn't be bothered by Natsu again," Mira teased causing the guild's heaviest drinker to take a massive gulp as she blushed before she started coughing.

"Mira!" Cana retorted angrily at her friend.

"I'm just kidding, we know Natsu wouldn't bother Hiro constantly for a fight until Natsu thought he was stronger than the last time he fought someone'" Mira said as she gave Cana a full glass of wine to make up for her teasing.

Soon Hiro walked in the guild and approached the bar where Cana and Mira were at, "Oh hey Hiro. ready for your fight against Natsu?" asked Cana as Hiro smiled and nodded

"I hope you don't go crazy with Natsu, or a certain someone might want to kill you," said Mira getting a raised eyebrow from both Hiro and Cana.

"Hold on, I know I heard the rumors or are you teasing us?" Cana asked.

"Oh just teasing, come on Natsu is waiting in the back for you Hiro," said Mira as she led Hiro and Cana outside to the back of the Guildhall as Natsu and mostly everyone waiting.

"Natsu, Hiro is here" cried Happy, a blue cat with wings that was always by Natsu's side.

"About time, you showed up Hiro, now we can get this fight going," Natsu shouted, a young man with spiky pink hair wearing an opened black vest with gold yellow trimmings, baggy white pants with black sandals, and as well a white scarf with a scale-like pattern on it.

Hiro nodded and said "I'm ready as one can be," as the two stood across from each other.

"Alright, I'm all fired up for this, Hiro and give me your best shot," said Natsu as he has his fist up and ready to brawl.

"I've been told you are a Dragon Slayer, so I hope for one," said Hiro as he stretched for their little battle.

"Good luck you two!" cheered Mira from the sidelines along with the other members of the guild who were at the guild at the moment.

As up above, Mew was watching the two human fight, "My it's been a while since I have seen wizards fight in a guild, but something feels strange about the Dragneel human" said Mew to herself as she watched Natsu run at Hiro signaling the start of the battle

Natsu charged at Hiro as his fists ignited in flames as he shouted " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " as he threw his fists at Hiro.

Hiro managed to dodge each blow successfully and taunted "I fought smarter Fighting-types who managed to hit me. if your punches can't hit me"

Then Hiro's hands were covered with a dark aura and took the form of sharp claws as this catch Cana's attraction as she was wondering why Hiro's clothes didn't change as he would normally do when attacking with a Pokemon power while drinking.

" **Shadow Claw!** ," Hiro cried as he quickly ran towards and unleashed a powerful barrage of blows at the Dragon Slayer.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Mira, Cana, Hoopa, Happy and Lucy were watching Hiro and Natsu battle it out. Mira noticed how Cana was looking at Hiro,' Is something wrong, Cana?" asked Mira

"Maybe but it's that Hiro's clothes didn't change maybe he knows how to change that his clothes aren't affected when he uses his 'magic'," Cana replied as she watched the two men battled in front of them.

"Wait his clothes changed?" Lucy asked after hearing Cana's response to Mira's question

"Is it like Erza's magic," asked Happy as well.

Cana shook her head and said, "No, it's not like Erza's or maybe but when Hiro used his unique take over magic, his outfit would change to fit the element he would be using but maybe he knew how to prevent that from happening in the fight."

Then Cana looked at the small legendary Pokemon and asked, "Did you know Hiro could do that?"

Hoopa shook his head and said, "Nope this is the first time that I'm seeing this, I guess Hiro managed to do that but yet I think seen something like this before."

Cana was going to ask Hoopa another question until she saw Natsu taking a deep breath and that Hiro was standing there not even worried about what was going to happen next.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** " shouted Natsu as he expelled a blast of fire out his mouth that could rival the strongest fire type Pokemon out there, as the blast hit Hiro directly all the while Natsu grinned.

"Alright! Natsu finally hit him" Happy cheered

"Geesh, don't you think that was kinda overkill?" asked Lucy as she looked at Cana as she remembered learning that Hiro and Cana were a bit of team together as she woke up after their rude entrance on the train the other night, and thought she would be worried for Hiro until she saw Hiro standing in a light teal sphere .

Cana sighs and shook her head before saying, "I should have known Hiro would have something planned if he were to take something at full range without moving" as the sphere disappeared around Hiro.

"Nice flame attack, Natsu. I have seen several similar blasts like that before but that some blast," said Hiro as he saw that some of his jacket was slightly singed and as well his bandaged hands.

"Hey, so what was that as it looked like of cool?" asked Natsu

"It's the technique called ' _ **Protect**_ ', it creates a barrier that protects the user but it weakens when used multiple time. It's a tough one to perfect," Hiro explained to Dragon Slayer.

"So that means you only can use for a little bit right?" said Natsu

"Indeed but it doesn't mean I don't have other tricks up my sleeves that I can show you," said Hiro with a nodded of his head.

"Well I'm more fired up to see what you got, Hiro," said Natsu as his arms were ignited and started to run at Hiro.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Natsu shouted as he was about to make contact until Hiro dodged and punched a hole in the ground and entered it causing Natsu to lost track of Hiro and where he had gone.

Natus looked around for Hiro until the ground behind broke apart as Hiro spun kicked Natsu and sent him back a bit before Hiro did the same again and hide underground as the crowd watched for Hiro to resurface.

"You got to admit, that Hiro has some mind to hide somewhere that Natsu can't find him," said Gray as he had gotten back from a job and seen the two fighting.

"Welcome back, Gray, I have to agree Hiro is a smart one to do something like that with how Natsu is," Mira commented as she welcomed back her fellow guild member who suddenly shirtless as they saw Hiro attack Natsu again before retreating again underground.

"I'm sure Natsu will figure out how to beat Hiro's dirty trick," said Happy as he was 100 percent confident for Natsu.

"Well that if Hiro ends or Natsu's snaps, so can any bets?" Cana suggested as she had a tally board and a cash box surprising Lucy as some of the guild's member started to bet mid-fight.

After the fourth or fifth time being punched around by Hiro, Natsu was reaching his limit not with his stamina but his temper, "Alright no more games, **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** " Natsu shouted as he took a deep breath and then blew a powerful stream of fire down into one of the holes Hiro had made causing Fire to erupt from the ground in hopes of catching Hiro off guard.

Luckily as the fire started to sprout from the holes, so Hiro did as well with hands covered in a shadowy dark aura like before and landed a powerful Shadow Claw Uppercut to the hothead sending him back once more.

"Alright, no games; hows about you try to fight me for real." said an annoyed Natsu as his fist ignited once again.

"Really, I was about to say the same thing, granted it was fun to play reverse "Whack-A-Diglett" on you as that was a real corker of a party," said Hiro with the need of his statement sounding a bit funny to Cana and Hoopa.

Natsu charged at Hiro with his flaming fist ready to make the final blow as Hiro's eyes glowed for a second as a dark aura covered his arms as he raised them in the air waiting for Natsu to get close until...

"Okay that's enough," said a voice causing the crowd to break apart as someone was walking through it as everyone was shocked at what more like who they saw. It caused Hiro and Natsu to stop in their tracks as well.

"Hold on, is that?" said Mira in shocked

"Who is it possible?" asked Lucy who was surprised to see two of them.

"Hiro, how are there two of you?" Cana asked as there were two Hiros, one standing in the crowd and other standing beside Natsu in their battle.

"Hiro's magic is that he can make copies of himself too!" Happy shouted as he assumed that would be the case.

"No, actually it's more of take-over magic but based on the elements and more but duplication, I doubt that," Cana stated corrected the flying blue cat.

"So what's with the copy of Hiro then?" asked Lucy.

"I could explain that or better show the lot of ya" said a foreign accent coming from Hiro's mouth before he leaped in the air and a dark purple aura cover his body as he morphed into something different as he lands to reveal a dark gray bipedal lupine with a dark black ruff of fur on its chest, a long red mane with black tip that the end was tied up by a teal bangle and the end piece of its mane resembled a paint brush. It had teal eyes and sharp red claws and red mark around its eyes and mouth.

"This is Shadow, from where I'm from his kind are known as Zoroark the Illusion Fox, they are able to take the appearance of anyone or anything," Hiro explained as Shadow nodded.

"That's so cool, who else can you turn into?" Natsu asked eagerly as he wondered who else Shadow could transform into.

"Well I'm not sure as I don't like to show off my abilities, though as long it's alright with the chief, then why not," said Shadow as he scratches himself under the chin.

"Fine by me, just don't over do it," Hiro answered as Shadow nodded before the Illusion Pokemon looked around for a nice target to mimic.

"Right-o, stand by and prepare to be impressed by this trick," said Shadow before leaping into the air and into a similar dark purple aura like before landing to revealing to be a Mira look-alike.

"Impressed, Dragneel?" asked Shadow in Mira's voice surprising everyone

"Wow that's so cool, you look like Mira and even sound like her," Natsu said stating the obvious.

"Well I look and able to sound like her but I can't use any magical abilities of her, so I have to rely on my normal skills," said Shadow before changing back to his normal Pokemon self.

"So that explains why you were only using a few moves repeatedly during the fight against Natsu," Cana said as she remembered Shadow while as Hiro using the same moves repeatedly until the last one was interrupted by the real Hiro.

"Speaking of which, so what that attack you were about to before the real Hiro interrupted the fight?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Ah that would be my signature attack, _**Night Daze**_ , it's a massive blast of dark energy that can lower the accuracy of my target and makes a spiffy escape tool," Shadow asked as Hiro nodded in agreement.

"So wait does that mean Hiro isn't strong enough to battle Natsu and he had to use Shadow to fight instead?" Lucy asked as Cana shrugged as she figured Hiro would be able to mop the floor with Natsu after their last job together.

"Well, I would say that if anything I would have wreck Natsu, here you can see for yourself," Said Hiro as he took off his jacket and then his shirt before tossing his shirt to Lucy causing her to almost fall over and Cana was suddenly blushing at how buff Hiro was under his clothes.

"Hold on, how could a simple shirt weigh so much?" asked Mira as she and Cana helped Lucy back on her feet as they felt how suddenly heavy a simple shirt was.

"About 25lbs, why?"Hiro asked as he stretched a bit after losing the additional weight from his chest.

Everyone was shocked at how much he was carrying, "Hiro, are all of your clothes weighed?" asked an exhausted Lucy as Hiro grabbed his shirt with no trouble and put it back on along with his jacket.

"Hmm pretty much, my boots are about 10 pounds each, and my jacket is about 15lbs," said Hiro unaware Cana was suddenly thinking how muscular Hiro was underneath all of his clothes.

"Anyway, I'm going to the job board to find something to do for the day," said Hiro as he returned Shadow into his Ultra Ball before walking but stopped and turned around and said "Hey Natsu, next we battle for real, no substitutes, but we'll have to do it outside of town as I'm afraid we might wreck the town and the guild," before going on his way to the guild's job board.

"Alright, you're on Hiro and next time, I'll kick your ass." Natsu proclaimed as he raised his fist pumped up for their next fight.

* * *

After a few hours later, Hiro, Cana, and Hoopa were on the train to Clover for a job request to deal with some pests that have been messing with the local farmers as Hiro recognized as a threat due to recognizing the pest through the description.

"So what are we dealing with again?" asked Cana as she confused on what they were dealing with.

"Rattata and Raticate, the wild mouse Pokemon, they are known to be a pest on farms where I am from but People know how to deal with them mainly using other Pokemon to scare them," Hiro explained to his teammate.

Cana nodded and then said, "So why do we have to deal with it?" as she thought if these were like basic mice then why would they need to deal with this problem.

Hiro pulled out his Pokedex and went to the entry about Rattata and Raticate as it spoke, " _Rattata, the wild mouse Pokemon, It eats everything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously. If one Rattata is seen then is 40 more hidden somewhere close by._ "

" _Raticate, the Wild mouse Pokemon; Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses. They are known to live with its pre-evolved form Rattata._ "

"You see if they do more damage than just taking food from the people, so we need to catch them and send them back home before they do anything disastrous to the town and the lives of the people there," said Hiro as he put away the Pokedex.

"True but I doubt we'll do any work today as it'll be dark when we get to Oshibana Station," Cana commented.

Hiro nodded and said, " Maybe we can stop there and find an inn to sleep at until tomorrow morning and go to Clover to do our job."

Cana just realized something and said, "I kinda remembered that the guild master is at a Guild Masters Conference up in Clover, so we better not do anything crazy to get the master mad at us."

Hiro remembered during the fight between Shadow and Natsu and how that back courtyard turned out to be and said, "Yeah good idea, we better think of a safe plan to deal with the Rattata and Raticate once we find a place to sleep at for the night."

Soon the train had reached Oshibana Station, and the group left the train and got tickets to go to Clover the following day. They had found an inn and got separate rooms for the night with Hiro and Hoopa in one room and Cana in the other.

* * *

Early on the following day, Hiro had gotten up early to go do some training before waking Cana up so they can take the train, Hiro and Hoopa decided to go to the outskirts of the Oshibana. Currently Hiro was using his Sky Plate form as his boot changed from their normal brown to dark silver with back wing marks on the sides of them, Hiro's coat changed to a royal blue with a pair of white wings on the back, his undershirt turned to a sky blue coloration, and lastly his goggles changed to look like wings and the lens was tinted with a light blue coloration. Hiro had a pair of wings that was created by the power of the plate when Hiro would take flight, as he was having an aerial duel against his Charizard while Hoopa went back to see if Cana was awake yet.

" **Air Cutter!** " Hiro shouted as he sent a blast of light blue saw blades out of his wings at the flying Kantoian Fire starter Pokemon.

" **Air Slash!** " Ryu shouted as he retaliated with his wings as he sent his bursts of winds at Hiro's attack as both moves collided.

"Not bad, Hiro," said Ryu complimenting his trainer.

Hiro nodded and said, "Thanks, I still need to get used to this new form as I can see this being very useful in the future."

Soon they saw smoke in the distance coming in the direction of the train station, "What's going on there?" asked Ryu as he looked at his trainer.

"Not sure but we better go find Cana and let her know," said Hiro just as Hoopa came in via his ring portal.

"Hiro, the Train Station is being held up!" Hoopa said in a panic.

"Well she knows now, so what's the plan Hiro?" asked Ryu

Hiro thought for a moment before saying "We need to get Cana and plan something out and fast," as Hiro flew back to town to meet up with Cana.

Then both Hoopa and Ryu nodded as they quickly followed after Hiro back to Oshibana.

* * *

Once back in Oshibana, Hiro returned to his normal form and as well sent Ryu back into his Pokeball before catch up with Cana as she was running through the street to the location of the smoke, "Cana, what's going on? I saw some smoke coming in the direction of the train station" asked Hiro.

"Not sure myself, I heard some people mention something about a dark guild taking over it not that long ago," Cana answered

"A dark guild?" asked Hiro as it was the first time he had heard of something like that and the was with Hoopa, who heard of it being mention now.

"Well they are like our guild but they aren't official, it might be better if Mira explained it to you when we get back to the guild house as she is better at doing this," Cana said as they made their way to the station.

Soon the group was stopped by a massive crowd in front of them, "Great, now we can't see what's going on here," said Cana as she tried to get a look at what's going on with no luck.

Then Hiro turned to Hoopa and asked, "Hoopa, can you float above to get a view of what's going on over there and also see if we can find a way to get in and help if anything?"

Hoopa nodded and said, "Sure, I'll use my rings to get a look and see what's going on over there."

Then the mischief genie Pokemon summoned a ring portal and went inside of it to end up on the other side of the crowd close by the entrance of the Oshibana train station. Hoopa spotted some station workers on the ground knocked out at first, then he spotted Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray being lead by a woman with long red hair wearing armor as she headbanged the workers with her head to knock them out like a light.

"Oh boy, Hiro and Cana aren't going to like this," said Hoopa before ducking back into the ring portal to head back to Hiro and Cana on the other side of the crowd.

"So what did you find?" asked Hiro.

"Well you guys aren't going to like it but I think it might be better to talk about it elsewhere," Hoopa answered before leading Hiro and Cana to a nearby alleyway.

"So what did you find, Hoopa?" asked Cana

"So the things is that I spotted Natsu, Lucy, and Gray at the train station," Hoppa answered as Cana groaned in response.

"Well this bad, so anything else you would add Hoopa?" Hiro asked

"Well there was a new girl there with red hair and wearing armor," Hoopa answered

Cana sighed and said, "Well that would be made it slightly worst."

"Is she someone from the guild?" asked Hiro

"Erza Scarlet, the strongest woman in the guild and the most terrifying if you get in her way. Trust me on that also she managed to beat Natsu in one move the last time he had asked her to a fight'" Cana explained as that she didn't need cards to predict that trouble was coming their way before turning to Hiro in hopes of an idea.

Hiro thought for a moment on what to do before saying, "We get in and help them out even if we would get in trouble," before looking at Cana and continuing, "I have an idea but we'll have to do this perfectly."

"So what's the plan?" asked Cana

"We'll use Hoopa's ring portals to get inside to get the element of surprise on whatever is going on inside there along with the others from our guild," said Hiro

"That could work but we would be far enough to use it, so no one sees it," commented Cana.

Hiro smiled and said "True and we got the perfect Pokemon for the job," with a smirk as he held out an Ultra Ball as Cana and Hoopa recognized it from the fight that Hiro and Natsu had, before Hiro started to explain his plan.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and a young woman in armor and scarlet red hair, Erza was above as they were on the job to take down Eisenwald from performing dark magic.

The group was being confronted by Erigor, the leader of the dark guild Eisenwald and was known as The Reaper with gray hair and black scarf and wielding a massive scythe.

"What are you planning with the death magic known as Lullaby?" asked Erza sternly just Erigor leaped from where he was standing and used Wind magic to float him upon a set of speakers as all were unaware of a large dark blue bird flying in and perching itself up high.

"I plan to broadcast Lullaby's death song through the speakers, I'll have no doubt that I'll have a big audience as everyone in this town has gathered around the station to hear the deadly tune," Erigor said before laughing

"What reason you have to condemn these people of this town, Erigor" shouted Erza

"It's cleansing of those who still have their right and turned a blind eye on those who have lost theirs, and now it's time for the Reaper to punish them with their lives" exclaimed Erigor

"What you guys are insane, that's the reason you were kicked out of the wizard's league in the first place" Lucy cried out

"Who cares about our right, we want power and once we have it no one will stop us" shout Erigor

"We're going to usher in a new age of darkness, we'll be on top and not even you pesky Fairies will stop once we're through" said a man with pineapple hair as he pressed his hand causing a magic circle and shadow hands emerged from the ground and was about to strike the group.

That was until a large dark blue bird with a red breast and face, and white underbelly swooped in and blocked the attack with a massive teal green shield which Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray remembered from before and as well surprising everyone else.

"Really? A strange looking flute is going to help you bring in this new age of darkness, other than possibly attracting rodent," said the bird as everyone was in shock to see a talking bird that blocked an attack from one of Eisenwald's members.

"Are you going to summon some kind of titanic monster that controls the forces of nature or the fabric of time and space, or perhaps some deity of life and death though if memory serves that the last time someone angered one of them, it did cause a powerful battle to happen and said person being turned into stone…" The bird said as it looked around the room at everyone looking at it before saying, "Sorry I am rambling on?"

"What are you?" demanded Erigor.

"Well if you had to ask, I could either friend or foe but now I'm just a mere distraction." said the Bird before doing a loop in the air as its body was covered in the dark red aura.

" **NIGHT DAZE!** " cried the bird as it sent out a wave of dark energy out at the Eisenwald members as it's body transformed into a dark gray bipedal lupine with a dark black ruff of fur on its chest, a long red mane with black tips that the end as it was wearing a headset scouter around the left side of its face.

"Hey it's Shadow," Happy cried

"Wait if Shadow here, does that mean?" Lucy asked until two shadowy portals appeared on opposite sides of the reminding Eisenwald's members.

" **PHANTOM FORCE!** " cried Hiro, now dawning his Spooky Plate form, and Hoopa as both of them charged at them, with Hiro carrying Cana in his arms like the last time he used the same attack.

Hiro let Cana go as she and Hoopa walked over to Lucy and the others, "Cana, what are you doing here?" asked Lucy

"Well I and Hiro were heading off to another job but Eisenwald crashed those plans," Cana said as Hoopa nodded as well before looked at Hiro and Shadow looked at Erigor.

"So you're the guys who are causing this mess, I have to say I'm with Shadow as I've seen tougher bad guys who were smarter when dealing their plans you just flat out stated your plans out for everyone to hear," Hiro commented causing Erigor to glare at him.

"So what makes you think that you or anyone will stop us huh? Unlikely, time to switch to plan B. You boys take care of these annoying Fairies especially the one wearing those stupid goggles " said Erigor before he fled with the flute with three eyes in a gust of wind.

"Natsu, Gray, I want you two to take out Erigor, I know one of you can't take him alone but if you two work together then you'll have a chance to beat," said Erza as Natsu and Gray were glaring at each like a Zangoose and Seviper in the wild.

"Is that a problem, boys?" said Erza as she looked at Natsu and Gray who were not acting like docile Lillipup and said Aye before rushing off in the same direction as Erigor just as two members of Eisenwald followed Natsu and Gray

"Hiro, I don't know much about your abilities but I want to you to assist Natsu and Gray as well," said Erza as Hiro nodded as he let out Denki.

"Sure, I'm in the mood for a good old smackdown," said Hiro as he turned to Shadow before saying, "Shadow, Denki help out here and don't go too hard on them," before running off to find Natsu and Gray.

"You end up causing a power station to black out once, and you can't have fun once in a while," said Shadow causing Lucy to pale while Cana and Erza were a bit surprised to hear how powerful was Shadow.

"Well you had to battle that wild Manectric," Denki retorted.

"It gave me the look and asked for it,"Shadow retorted back before looking at the other

"So ladies, who's up for a conker of a brawl," said Shadow as his claws were covered in a dark ghostly aura.

"I know that your master said to help us but I think I can finish the rest," said Erza as she summoned a massive battle ax out of thin air and attacked a couple of the Eisenwald members causing them to knock out and drop their weapons as Shadow dropped the ' _ **Shadow Claw**_ '.

"Wow what kind of magic is that?" asked Hoopa

"Erza has unique magic as she's able to not only summons weapon but entire armor sets to go along with her weapons called "The Knight" and it also earned her the nickname Titania'" Cana explained with a grin

"Let's get serious" Erza shouted as she activated her magic as she was engulfed into a bright light. As the light faded to reveal Erza's new armor, her armor changed form as now cover her chest with metallic flower over it as from the back sprouted wings of metal like a large Skarmory but in pure silver. She was wearing large metal skirt along with boots and gauntlets that reached up to her elbows and has a pair of metal wings of shoulder armor and along with silver headband with a pair of wings on the side.

"What kind of armor is that?" asked Lucy

"It's one of Erza's strongest, Heaven's Wheel Armor" Cana explained

"Dance my Swords!" shouted Erza as she summoned a massive ring of swords around her and they started to move in a counter clock rotation as she floated above the remaining guild members causing them to become afraid.

" **Circle Sword!** " Erza shouted as she unleashed her swords on the remaining dark guild members, once the dust had settled there was still one left as she returned to her normal armor

A stout man that had a face that looked like a frog was left and ran away as he said "Screw this I'm getting the hell out of here"

"That was so awesome, I think I'm in love," said Lucy.

"He might be going to mostly inform Erigor, Lucy go after him," Erza said as she looked towards where Lucy was.

"Wait why me?" said Lucy nervously.

"I said go," Erza replied sternly as Lucy grabbed Happy and fled after the stout man

Soon Erza almost fell to her knees but luckily Cana grabbed her and said: "Erza, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess Gray was right. I did overdo it with the magic mobile" said Erza as Cana helped her back up.

"Hey Shadow, go help Lucy; I, Hoopa and Denki got Erza here," said Cana as she dug into her pocket for something as Shadow nodded before transforming into the same bird before and flew after Lucy and Happy.

Then Cana pulled out a medium size round blue colored berry from her pocket and said, "Here have this Hiro said that this should help restore your magic power," as she offered the fruit to Erza

"Thanks," said Erza as she took the fruit and ate it and shortly she felt her strength return a small amount but enough for her to walk on her own.

"If you are wondering what you ate that was an Oran Berry, we Pokemon enter them to help restore our strength in battle" explained Denki

"Well I'll have to thank Hiro after this, still I hope those boys don't fail us," said Erza

"Erza, we should tell of the citizens on what's going on so that they can execute out of town until we stopped Erigor," said Cana as Denki nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile down the hallway that Erigor escaped through, Natsu, Gray, and Hiro were on the trail as Natsu and Gray were bricking at each other much to Hiro's annoyance, "Geez what is she thinking about pairing us" Gray shouted

"Yeah, everyone knows that Fire and Ice don't mix" Natsu agreed

"Also where the hell she gets the gull to order us around" Gray added

"She could at least ask us nicely to do what she wants" Natsu whined

Soon both of them were shocked by a Thundershock from Hiro who was now in his Zap plate form as Hiro had reached his limit, "You two stop complaining and focus, we're at a cross in the road" said Hiro as all three of them look up at a sign pointing in two directions.

"So I guess we'll have to split up then huh?" said Gray.

"Yep looks like it," said Natsu as a familiar bird from before approached them.

"Shadow, you were supposed to say with Cana and others along with Denki and Hoopa," said Hiro as Shadow transformed back to his normal bipedal kitsune form

"Sorry chief, I know you said that but I was trying to find that Lucy gal and the blue cat I guess I must have gotten lost," Shadow replied.

Hiro sighed and said, "Alright,

"Okay, I'll take Shadow and go left," said Gray

"Alright so that leaves the right for me and Hiro," said Natsu as he got pumped up

"Sounds like a plan to me; Shadow listen to Gray and don't give him trouble," said Hiro as Shadow nodded

"Natsu, we're about to face a super freak who's about to release a deadly spell so go beat the crap out of him," said Gray

"Yeah, anyway I have to get back at him for making fun of our guild," said Natsu

"I'll be there to help out if things get out of hand," said Hiro as Shadow nodded in an agreement

Soon the group of four split up and become two groups of two as they searched for Erigor and the Lullaby flute.

Gray and Shadow ran down the left hallway as the Illusion Fox said "So this Erigor guy said that he is going to broadcast the melody over the speakers, so we have to find where all of the broadcasts for the station are made"

"Right there has to be some kind of room that has the equipment for it," said Gray as Shadow stopped near a room that read "Broadcast Studio".

"Gray, I think I found it," said Shadow as he started sniffing the air.

"You sure?" asked Gray

Ravage nodded and said "It smells like one of those Eisenwald guys, it could be him or a trap for us or one of us,"

"Well better chance it," said Gray before kicking down the door to reveal an empty room as the two entered.

"Looks like no one is here, maybe you were wrong," said Gray just as Shadow looked up at the ceiling and stopped Gray from entering the room

"What is it, Shadow?" asked Gray and then Shadow lunged at the ceiling and use " _ **Shadow Claw**_ " on it and brought one of the Eisenwald members that followed Erigor after Natsu and Gray were sent to stop Erigor.

"Alright tell us your plan or I'll let this fox here rip you up" said Gray as Shadow had the goon pinned down while chuckle and showing his fangs as they were sharp as his claw and ready to bite down hard as he squeezed his claws harder on the goon's body causing said goon to flinch in pain..

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Erza and Cana were shouting out a pair of speakers that they found and telling everyone to flee as Eisenwald was about to broadcast a dark spell that would kill them all.

Denki and Hoopa was sitting on the ledge as all four of them saw the entire town flee and Denki said "Well that worked out fine," as Hoopa nodded

"Yeah, too easy," said Erza as all three of sensed something as the wind suddenly picked up.

Cana turned around and shouted, "Wait is that Wind Barrier?" as she remembered that same spell when she and Hiro first meet.

"I knew it was too easy for us," said Erza.

Just as Erigor appeared behind them and said, "Oh my looks like someone knows this kind of magic?" as Cana, Erza and the two Pokemon glares at him.

"What is the meaning of this barrier, Erigor," asked Erza

"Easy it keeps you annoying fairies in until my plans are done in Clover," said Erigor

"Clover?" asked Cana as what does the town that Hiro and she were supposed to go to was on the creep's radar

" _Hold on Clover?_ " thought Erza just Erigor blasted her, Cana and Denki into the barrier.

"Erigor, get back here," said Erza as she ran up to the barrier.

"ERZA STOP!" shouted Cana but it was too late that Erza was reflected back by the barrier but Cana, Hoopa, and Denki caught her.

"Look Erza, we need to find the other and figure some other way out as the only way to stop the barrier is to defeat the caster but he's on the other side," said Cana

"You're right, we need to find the others first and fast as I think the Master and other guild masters' lives might be in jeopardy," said Erza as Cana, Hoopa, and Denki gasped.

"Wait you're serious?" asked Cana as Erza nodded in agreement.

"What did you say," said Gray angrily as he managed to get the goon to squeal got the info about their plan.

"You heard me, Fairy. Erigor is going to Clover to kill the guild masters with Lullaby to pay them back fro taking our rights away and there is nothing you can stop him" said the Goon as he laughed maniacally until Gray punched him in the face.

"You get this straight, when you mess the guild master then you mess with all of us," said Gray as he started to freeze the goon.

"And Hiro says I can go overboard," Shadow commented looking at the goon in a frozen prison before the two of them left to find the others.

As for the other, Lucy, and Happy were looking for the runaway as Natsu, and Hiro was looking for Erigor in the other hallway opposite as the PokeEarth native felt something.

"Come out wherever you are" Natsu shouted as Hiro followed behind

" _Hold on, was that a shard piece I just felt it? Maybe that Erigor guy or someone else from Eisenwald had a shard piece_ " thought Hiro quietly before shaking the feeling off as Hiro

The group was unaware that they were being followed by someone hiding in the shadow waiting for his moment to strike Natsu and Hiro as he quietly laughed waiting to get Natsu and Hiro and take them down.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it, and here are some easter eggs that you might have missed**

 **Shadow the Zoroark's voice is based on David Tennant the voice of Scrooge from Ducktales 2017, Dr. Weller from the new RT series gen:LOCK and famously The 10th Doctor from Doctor Who, I was going to make a Pokemon parody joke on the series but I dropped as it felt a bit out of place, the parody series would have been called "Professor Why"**

 **Hiro's weighed clothes are a nod to the weighted clothes from the Dragonball series**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and hopefully this time, it wouldn't take as long as this one took.**

 **Until next time, this has been Dracoknight545 and see you next time. Also please remember to leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Winds of Change**

Hiro, and Natsu were looking for Erigor to prevent from activating the Lullaby spell and killing the people of Oshibana, only to known to Hiro that he had sense a shard of one of the orbs on Erigor. Both were unaware that an invisible Mew had been following the group for some time since finding Hiro and following him and Cana from Magnolia to Oshibana.

"We need to find where Erigor could broadcast the spell before it's too late" said Hiro

"Yeah and kick his ass too" said Natsu just as he suddenly stopped in his track while Hiro ran past him before stopping.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" asked Hiro

Natsu started to sniff the air and said "Somethings off, I can't get Erigor's scent anymore for some reason"

"Wait he's not here, you mean we been running around for no reason" Hiro retorted as he realized that meant Erigor still has the shard with him is somewhere else until he felt something unnerving.

"Natsu, I just had a feeling that we're being followed for some time now" Hiro explained

Hiro and Natsu looked around, "Well I don't see one, Hoopa; how about you Natsu?" asked Hiro

"I don't see but I do smell something still no clue where it's coming from" Natsu answered as all three of them got on their guard for anything that could happen.

Soon Hiro felt a sinking feeling and said "Is it me or is the hallway growing" as he and Natsu looked around

Suddenly the both of them were attacked and crashed into a storage room, "What was that?" asked Natsu

"Payback for getting me in trouble with Erigor, you annoying Fairy" said the assailant as he emerged from the shadow on the ground, Hiro recognized him to being one of the Eisenwald wizards that followed after Natsu and Gray from earlier

" _It's that guy with the Pineap berry haircut from before_ " thought Hiro as he spotted

"Hey it's you, Doggy" said Natsu as he got up from the rubble and got his head stuck in a carnival poster.

"My name is Kage, and your damn fault that I'm in trouble with Erigor" said the assailant called Kage.

"Same thing" said Natsu not caring as Hiro thought " _Not really_ "

"Whatever I know I was supposed to stop you annoying fairy pest from getting to Erigor" said Kage as Natsu burned away the frame that his head was stuck in.

"Wait you know where Erigor is?" asked Hiro

"Now tell us where Erigor is" Natsu said as he made a fist with his right as Hiro got ready to fight and switched into his Meadow Plate form.

"As I'll tell you" said Kage as he created a purple magic circle under him and said " **Shadow Knuckle** "

Soon Barrage of ghostly fist flew straight at Hiro and Natsu as Hoopa took cover behind some undamaged boxes, "How is that for you pesky flie...What the.." said Kage as Natsu was simply dodging his attacks with ease as Hiro countered his attack with a pair of green vines.

"Come on, my buddies can do better, **Power Whip!** " said Hiro as the wine glowed green and smacked Kage in the chest, and meanwhile and simultaneously that caused Shadow, and Denki sneezed while with the respective partner.

"You okay, Denki?" asked Cana

"Yeah, I guess Hiro is talking me and the others" replied the electric mouse Pokemon just as they saw Lucy and Happy ran towards them.

"Did you guys find that guys yet?" asked Lucy

Cana shook her head and said "No but we have a bigger issue now but we have to find Hiro and the other first. Erza went to find Gray, Natsu and Hiro"

Just as Cana took Lucy's hand and ran off in the direction that came with Denki, Hoopa, and Happy not far behind, "So care to explain?" asked Happy

"Sure, Erigor has escaped and had someone activate some kind of wind-barrier" Canai explained

"I see, I remember hearing from Lockjaw that him, Hiro, and you had fought someone that could use something like that before. I think was called a Wind barrier" Denki commented.

"Yeah still we need the person who casted it and fast so we can get out of here and catch up with Erigor," Cana stated

"So wait if Erigor isn't here, where did you go?" asked Happy

"He mentioned Clover which is the next town over but Erza is right, he might be after the guild masters" Cana replied as they reached the main lobby that they were in recently.

Soon the whole room shook as they heard an explosion, "What was that?" asked Lucy

"Hiro/Natsu" said Denki and Happy at the same time pointing the blame on the opposite partner before glaring at each other.

"Please Hiro is a trained member of the G-Men, so he knows to be delicate when catching a person" Denki commented.

"Says half that destroyed the garden and a mansion's roof" Cana joked as she remember that Denki and Hiro were somewhat destructive during their job at the mansion.

"Uh okay not the best example of Hiro's work" Denki said with a light chuckled.

Meanwhile with Natsu and Hiro aka the source of the explosion, "Man I didn't want to wreck or else Erza is going to have my head. Hiro, You get the baddie we find" said Natsu as the dust cleared up.

"Sure thing, Natsu but first a bit of a change" Hiro commented as he changed from his Meadow to Spooky plate form while he looked at the hole in the wall that Natus made with his " **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** " earlier.

"Natsu, I think Kage is going to try another sneak attack on us again, I got a plan," Hiro said as he lower his goggles over his eyes.

"So what you had in mind?" asked Natsu

"I'll lure him out, once he's out, you strike him and

All the while, Kage was on the ground injured from Natsu's attack and looked at both Hiro and Natsu in awe as he was wondered what was up with the Fairy Tail Guild. Soon he was picked by a pair of ghostly hands that came out of Hiro's right sleeves.

"Alright Kage, Tell where Erigor is or Hothead here and I will give you a good reason" said Hiro as he had his right hand open out wide as a dark ghostly orb formed over it.

"Erigor is far gone now, he left a while ago" said Kage

"Wait what!" said Hiro and Natsu at the same time as Hiro dropped Kage on the ground. Soon they spotted Erza, Gray and Shadow running towards them.

"Hiro, Natsu, We need him to dis-spell the Wind Barrier" said Erza

"Great work you two" Gray commented

Just as Erza threw her sword at Kage's feet caused Natsu to panic and Hiro and Hoopa to flinch for a sec, "Now you will dismantle the wind barrier spell and you will without complaint" said Erza

"You better do it, mate as I don't think she wouldn't be tempted to make you less of a man," said Shadow out of fear of Erza.

"Understand?" Erza said

"Sure whatever" grunted Kage just then a magic circle appear on this chest soon a hand barrier out of it causing Kage knock out after saying "Why Karacka"

As it revealed that Karacka the pudgy man from before had been the one that knocked out Kage, while Erza and Gray tried to wake him up. All the while Hiro stared at the man as he gripped his fist and changed into the Zap Plate unaware his eye color changed briefly from the normal brown iris to black and the normal white sclera to a dark yellow for a few seconds before changing back to normal, "You scum, no you're much worse than scum" said Hiro as his body started to glow and spark violently getting everyone's attention

"He was part of your guild, how could you do that to someone that you were friends. If there is one thing I hate in world is the trash that would hurt those that consider friends"Hiro shouted before unleashing a powerful and violent Thunderpunch straight at Karacka in his face and breaking the wall in this process.

Cana, Lucy, Happy, and Denki arrived when they saw Hiro punch Karacka, "What just happened?" asked Lucy

"Someone triggered Hiro" commented Denki and nothing more as Shadow nodded in agreement

"What does that mean?" asked Cana with concern for Hiro

"Sorry that's not our place to say, you have to ask Hiro for that" Denki commented

"Sorry about that" said Hiro as he take a deep breath before reverted from the Zap Plate to his normal attire.

After regrouping and Hiro returning his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, "Wait you're telling me that Erigor is going after Guild Master?" said Lucy

"Yes, unfortunately we have no way to get out of here and to Clover until Kageyama wakes up but it might be too late for us to rescue the Guild Masters and stop Erigor" said Erza.

Soon Natsu started to wind barrier only to get flung back into the wall before attempting another attack but to be grabbed by Erza before scolding him that it was pointless. All the while Hiro was leaning against the wall and started to think for moment and shut his eye as Hoopa and Cana walked over to Hiro.

"Hiro, you got an idea?" asked Cana

"Hiro?" asked Hoopa as he got close up to Hiro. Soon Hiro opened his eyes which causes Hoopa to fall back.

"I think I do but I need to experiment with something, come on Hoopa and you too Cana" said Hiro as he grabbed Hoopa and ran off somewhere. While Cana looked back and saw Lucy pinching Happy's face a dark aura surround her just before leaving to catch up with Hiro.

"Hey wait for me" said Cana as she followed Hiro and Hoopa

Hiro and Cana were on the opposite side of the station far enough from the others, "So what's the plan?" asked Cana as she curious about Hiro's ideas that involved Hoopa

"Well if we can't attack or dismantle it, I was thinking we can go through it" said Hiro

Cana put her hand on her hips and then said "That doesn't make sense, why not we try to go under it"

Hiro rubbed his forehead and said "You're not thinking fourth dimensionally, Cana. Sure we can dig but it would a lot for Shadow to do by himself and especially after fighting so he needs his rest for now. If we had something that moves incredibly fast enough then yeah we can do that"

"Okay, so how do we go through it if under isn't the option" Cana asked

"We'll use Hoopa's ring like before when we go into the train station earlier" said Hiro as Hoopa showed off one of the many ring he had on him.

"Okay, but will they be strong enough to get us through to the other side?" Cana asked again as she did remember that they were part of Hiro

"Well if you haven't noticed or remember that I'm a Pokemon too, to be more correct I'm a legendary Pokemon" said Hoopa.

Cana crossed her arm and wasn't sure if it was going to work or not, and then said "I'm not sure if it work, what if the rings can't reach outside of Barrier?"

"That's why I'm testing it out over here and away from the others" said Hiro as he gone into his Stone Plate form

"This is new, I forgot to ask how you got this new form?" ask Cana as Hoopa made a ring portal with one ring.

"Well it happened when I was doing a job request at a construction site near the edge of town and there was a mishap and some workers for stuck so I tried to dig the out myself and Hoopa to before I knew it, I was able to use Rock-type attacks like Rock Slide or Stone Edge" Hiro explained as he had a rings of small stones around him.

" _ **Stone Edge**_ ," said Hiro as the ring of stones flung straight into the portal that Hoopa made.

"Okay Hoopa, go check where the stones landed" Hiro said as Hoopa flew into the portal.

"So what now?" Cana asked

"We wait for Hoopa to come back and see where the rocks go" said Hiro just as Hoopa came out of the portal

"So did it work, Hoopa?" asked Cana

Hoopa nodded and said "Yep, it were we saw the crowd from earlier after we finished the job from earlier today"

"Great, me and Cana will go in and you go tell the others that we found a way out of here" Hiro said as he grabbed Cana's hand and both of them entered the portal. Only to be greeted by powerful gusts of wind caused by the Wind Barrier spell, "Hiro next time you want to use Hoopa's rings make sure we are far away from here and the barrier" Cana said.

Soon Hiro and Cana spotted Erza, Gray and Lucy and along with a girl with short pink hair and in a maid outfit running towards them, "Hiro! Cana! There you guys are" said Erza

"Where did you two disappear earlier?" asked Lucy

"Sorry, Hiro wanted to try something to get us out of there but I guess you guys figured another way out" Cana commented

"Yep" said Lucy

"May I punish them, Princess" said the maid confusing Hiro, Cana and Hoopa by the appearance of maid.

"What! No Virgo, look thanks for helping us out. I'll call you up later so we discuss about our contact" said Lucy

"Of course, farewell Princess" said Virgo as she vanished in a gold light

"Princess?" asked Cana

"It's kind of long story" Lucy replied

"So where's Natsu and Happy?" asked Hiro

"We think they might gone ahead to stop Erigor from reaching Clover" Erza guessed

Hiro crossed his arms and said "So how we catch up with them then?"

"We'll have to take the magi-mobile as we have to take this guy to the hospital in Clover" said Gray as he pointed at Kageyama who was still knocked-out from earlier.

"What's a magi-mobile?" asked Hiro as he and Hoopa were confused

"Right, a Magi-mobile is a vehicle that runs on a wizard's magical energy" Lucy explained

"Ah I see" said Hiro as it sort of reminded him of the Magnet Train back in the Johto and Kanto region as it ran of the power of the electric Pokemon that they raised at the Power Plant just as Erza brought over the magi-mobile.

"If it's alright, I'll fly" said Hiro as he lower his goggles and activated his Sky Plate form before taking off into the sky. Hiro wanted to get there so he can get the shard that he felt earlier when they first encountered Erigor.

"We better get going to keep up with Hiro and Natsu," said Cana

"You mean so that you could keep up with Hiro" Hoopa joked with a light chuckle to earn a backhanded punch from Cana as the mischief Pokemon landed in the car next to Lucy knocked out.

"Enough, let's go" said Erza as she getting ready to drive off

"Erza, you sure that you recovered enough to drive us to Clover. I can handle it for you" said Cana

"Thank you Cana, but I'm okay enough to get us to Clover and catch up with Natsu and Hiro" Erza replied as she politely declined her friend's offer to drive the magi-mobile

Soon everyone else was in the car, took off to Clover while following Hiro to find Natsu who had gone off to fight Erigor.

Lucy and Cana were talking while Gray was looking through of the windows and Kage was still knocked out from earlier, "Wow I didn't know that about Hiro" said Lucy as she learned from Cana that Hiro wasn't from Earthland but from another universe

"I know, still there is such much to ask him. Hey has Hiro told what other Pokemon he has with him?" Lucy asked

"No not really the only ones that I know he has Lockjaw, Denki, and Shadow. I know Macao mention Hiro having a black fire-breathing Lizard when they took on the Mt Hakobe job last month" Cana replied

"Wait Hoopa doesn't belong to Hiro?" Lucy exclaimed

"Yep Hoopa was sent here with Hiro to help on his job to collect the shards," said Cana

"Wow, it sounds like a good idea for a story or something" said Lucy

"Oh really? I heard from a little birdie that you like to write" said Cana causing Lucy to freak out for a bit and realizing it was Happy that told Cana.

"It wasn't a birdie but an annoying blue cat," said Lucy mentally annoyed and making a mental note to get back at a certain cat as she letting out a light growl in frustration.

"I can let you onto a little secret, I tried to get Hiro into trouble the first night he came to the guild by having him stay at the girl's dorm for the night and call him a pervert, " Cana said causing Lucy to gasp and Erza slam the brakes for a sec making Cana hit her head.

"Oww what was that for?" asked Cana

"That was for almost breaking the most important rule about the girl's dormitory about bring any boys over after visiting hours," said Erza.

"But it didn't happen as Hiro and Hoopa vanished before I could get them inside," said Cana rubbing her head.

"We will take about this later," said Erza with a glare causing both Lucy and Cana to froze up in fear.

As for Hiro, he was soaring through the sky like a Swellow or Fearow at top speed on a good day as he tried to spot Natsu from the sky.

"Now if I was a hothead that can use Fire Dragon-slayer magic, where would I be?" asked Hiro as he got his answer shortly in a form of a pillar of fire spouting out of the canyon farther down the track.

"There it is" said Hiro as he rushed up to where he saw the fire spout appear with the use of Tailwind at his disposal for a nice speed increase

Soon Hiro arrived to the site to see Natsu and Happy looking down a defeated Erigor, "I see that I missed one hell of fight," commented Hiro as he landed and change back to his normal outfit.

"Yeah, I had no doubt that Natsu would lose," Happy added

"Hey wait a minute, you were saying that I should have left this to Erza or Hiro earlier!" Natsu retorted in anger.

Soon Hiro walked over towards Erigor's knocked out body and found a big light blue shard of the Adamant Orb hanging around his neck and then ripped it off, "Thank you," said Hiro as he placed the shard in his pocket for Hoopa to hid it away safely before walking over to Natsu and Happy as Hiro felt something warm coming from the shard chuck he had in his hands.

"Hey Hiro, what did you take from Erigor?" asked Happy

"Well he had a piece of the shards I have to look for, Happy," said Hiro

"Shards, what are they again?" Natsu said in confusion

"Natsu, you were suffering from your motion sickness when we met Hiro. He mentioned that he was looking for special shard pieces for some reason." said Happy as he didn't remember much of Hiro's reason for joining Fairy Tail after they crash meeting at the train station at Hargeon

"Oh I'm guessing that Erigor had one of those shards huh?" said Natsu

Hiro nodded just as Erza and the others arrived, "Good work, Natsu and Hiro," said Erza as she got off the Magi-mobile.

"I just got here when I saw Natsu finish off Erigor," said Hiro.

"Ah I see, well I stand corrected then excellent work then Natsu," said Erza as she turned her attention at Natsu.

"Um… Thanks Erza, it was no problem," said Natsu with signature smile making Erza smile as well.

"Well I'm surprised that Pyro didn't wreck the bridge," said Gray

"That's a cheap shot, Ice-Man," shouted Natsu as he and Gray started to fight

"Do we have a problem here boys?" said Erza in a scary tone

"No not at all ma'am," said Natsu and Gray at the same time and acting like a good friend

Hoopa and Cana walked towards Hiro as Hoopa asked, "Did you find it?"

"Yep and it's a big chuck," said Hiro as he pulled the chuck that Erigor had

"Yikes that's one big chuck," said Cana

Hiro nodded and said "I was sort of afraid this could happen, so I might have competition on finding the shards now,"

"That means we'll have to double our efforts," said Hoopa

"Yep, looks so" said Hiro as he and Cana nodded in agreement

Soon the magi-mobile charge through them, and a shadowy hand grabbed the flute from Erigor's body, "Say Goodbye to your precious guild masters," said Kage as he drove off towards Clover like a mad men.

"This can't be good, we need to hurry stop him," said Cana

"Right, Hoopa, you know what to do," said Hiro

Hoopa nodded and said "Alright one portal to Clover coming up," as Hoopa threw one of his golden rings in the air and it grew in size for that everyone can get through.

"You sure this is safe?" asked Gray

"Me and Hiro went through it together, we'll be at Clover in no time," said Cana as she and Hiro ran into ring along with Hoopa.

"Looks like we have no choice, if we waste anymore time then we might be too late," said Erza as she followed Hiro and Cana

"No way I'm going to let that jerk hurt the old man and the other, let's go Happy" said Natsu as he followed Erza just as Happy cried "Aye Sir!" before following Natsu

"For once I agree with the hothead, no one messes with Fairy Tail" Gray stated as he jumped into the portal.

"Final call" said Hoopa as he poked out of the portal before slowly closing the portal.

Lucy looked around and noticed that she was the only left and started to run and cried "Hey Don't leave me behind!" before jumping last second as the portal closed up.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Kage was struggling through the forest holding the lullaby float in one hand as he accidently crashed the magi-mobile into a couple of trees after making his getaway from Hiro and the others.

"I should close to their meeting hall and then it's payback time" thought Kage as he limped along until he reached an edge of a cliff that was overlooking the conference hall where the guild masters were supposed to be located.

Soon Kageyama was thinking that this would be the perfect time to perform the spell. Just as he was about to play to play, Kage hear the sound of giggling behind him and quickly turned around to see an old man aka Makarov reading the most recent issue of Sorcerer Weekly before stopping and standing up.

"I can't stop and read, I have to catch up to those nimrods before they destroy an entire city

He looked to see Kageyama staring dumbfounded at the pervy Guild Master. "GAH! It's not what it looks like! I was doing research on wizards that's all! Plain and simple!" Makarov protested as he tried to hit his true intentions.

"I don't really care what you're doing." Kageyama sighed. Makarov was relieved, but was short lived as he saw the bandages and bruise marks on the young man.

"You've been hurt badly boy, you shouldn't be walking in such a condition," Makarov said.

"Yes sir." Kageyama said. He then recognized the man and thought "Wait a minute, that's Makarov. He's the guild master of those fairies, why do I keep on bumping into these guys?" . Just as Makarov was about to walk away to caught up with Erza and her team, he sought this to be the perfect opportunity

. "Excuse me, sir. I don't suppose you would want to hear a song or two as they wouldn't let me play while I was in the hospital" he said kindly.

Makarov looked at the strange flute. He could see this wasn't an ordinary flute. "…very well then. I suppose one song couldn't hurt." He said.

Kageyama then brought the flute close to his mouth and he was about to play. 'This is it.' He thought in victory just then thought of what transacted earlier on in the day from his original thoughts of revenge about taking away his right and then to what happen at the Oshibana train station. His mind was arguing if even he should or shouldn't play the flute at, was it worth to get payback for his guild to be consider a dark guild.

Suddenly out for the blue, a black blur pushed Kage down on the ground causing him to drop the flute. The blur that pushed Kage to the ground was Hiro's Mightyena Ravage bearing both fang and claw as he was prime to strike Kage any moment. But Ravage sensed something and got off the top of Kageyama as the injured Eisenwald member got up and grabbed the flute while Ravage walked over and stood by Makarov.

Meanwhile up above Makarov, Ravage and the pinned down Kage; Hiro and the others arrived to see what had happened. "Look it's the Master, we need to warn h…" said Lucy until she was hushed by an bulky, crossing-dressing bald man by slight alone caused Lucy, Hoopa, Natsu and Gray to freak out.

"We're just about to get to the good part now dearie" said the bald man before flirting on Gray and Natsu while Lucy,Hoopa, and Hiro hid behind Erza and Cana respectively.

"So who was that?" said Hiro covering his eyes from what was happening.

"That would be Master Bob, right?" said Cana

"Yes, he's the guild master of the Blue Pegaus Guild" Erza pointed which left Lucy speechless

"Could you keep it down? I wanna heard the good part that's about to happen" said another man wearing a pair of sunglasses and a spiked red dog collar along with a hit while he leaned against a nearby tree.

"So who's that?" Lucy asked

"That would be Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus" answered Erza

All the while Hiro thought "Boy I thought things were strange enough with the guys that looks like a husky bald version of the guy from the Battle Dome in the Hoenn region"

Back with Makarov and Kageyama, The guild master was starting to get impatient as he unfazed by the attack from Ravage as the wolf-hyena-like Pokemon stood next to him and asked "Well?"

After a few moments of silence, Kage gulped and thought "Alright I can do this, I just need to play one song and then everything will be different" as he edged his lips closer towards the flute

"Nothing will change" said Makarov causing Kage to stop as he realized he was caught in the act.

The guild master turn his back on Kage and looks towards the other while stroking Ravage on the head to hear what was he going to say "You can't change the fact that those who are consider may or may not remain weak for the entirety of their lives. If you look at that we as human beings are weak and our insecurities and fears about it causes the creation of the guilds and it's the reason we have friend and that extension families for those who don't have one. Sure as human, we may stumble around and make mistakes on the way but it's why we have those friends to help us on the way as we try to live our days to the fullest like if it was our last. So don't like something as that disgraceful flute get in the way of your path"

Soon a gentle breeze blew through as Kage trembled after hearing Makarov's speech, and then Kage dropped to his knee along with the flute and hung his head low and said "I… surrender"

Soon the other rushed towards to Makarov much to his surprised, "Master that was truly one inspirational speech, it brought me to tear" said Erza as she hug/slammed Makarov's head onto her armor

Hiro was scratching Ravage's head and said "You did a good job as well helping us track down Kage too. Now take a rest, you deserve it especially after the day we had" as he took out Ravage's Pokeball and returned him back inside of it

"Still we managed to make in time to see Master talk his way out of this mess" said Cana as Hoopa nodded in the agree.

Soon a dark purple energy enveloped the flute as it floated from the ground into the sky getting everyone's attention, "Guys, what's going on with that flute" Lucy cried as she feared the worse is about to come.

"I have no idea but this might be bad" said Gray

"BA HA HA I had enough of this bullshit with your weakling mages resisting my power" said the flute as massive magic seal above them. Soon the flute transformed into a gigantic lumbering demon as dark energy spiraled around it.

"It's freaking huge" said Lucy in fear

"I seen bigger" said Hiro as he remember his encounters with bigger Pokemon during his travels.

"What the hell, Erigor never mention this before" said Kage in shocked as he too was surprised by this revelation.

"Why did I felt this was a bit too easy" Hoopa commented in dread

"It appears that Lullaby is truly a demon from the legendary book of Zeref" Goldmine stated as the other guild masters panic and ran away in fear along the townsfolk for their lives after hearing the mention of "Zeref"

"So who is this Zeref person?" Hiro asked as he wasn't familiar with the name at all

"My young man, if I remember correctly that Zeref was the darkest wizard in the history of magic" explained Master Bob

"So what happened to Zeref?" asked Hoop as he hid behind Hiro for safety

"No one know but I would never imagine to see a being from his dark legacy in all of wildest dream would ever pop up again" Master Bob commented

"So which of these tasty soul I shall devour first?" roared Lullaby

"Wait tasty? Hey you guys think soul are tasty?" asked Natsu

"Natsu, this isn't time to think about your stomach" both Lucy and Cana cried

Erza turned to Natsu and Gray and said "Natsu, Gray , I need you to make sure that everyone is out of harm's way"

"Wait who made you in charge of us" Natsu retorted

"Yeah, who died and made you the boss" Gray commented

Soon a dark aura surrounded Erza as she glared at the fire and ice duo and said "Just do it" in an impatient tone as the boys ran off.

While Hiro watched and thought "Man I hope her and my uncle don't cross paths, but I can why the old man didn't like Uncle"

"So what's the plan?" asked Hiro as he activated his Stone Plate form while lowering his goggles over his eyes and Cana took out some of her magic cards

"We need to take down and fast before it could cause any real damage" Erza replied as she draw out two swords just as Natsu and Gray came back.

"Are you boys ready" said Erza

"You betcha!" said Natsu with his signature grin

"Let's give a taste of what weak wizards are made out of" said Cana as she was ready to throwdown her Magic.

"Yeah, it's time for us to give this monster an Exploud-size headache" said Hiro as all of them charged into the battlefield straight at Lullaby

"Requip- Knight" said Erza as she re-quipped into the Heaven's Wheel armor once again and slashed at Lullaby's side cause the demon much pain

"Icicle" shouted Cana as she used three card and summons a barrage of sharp Icicle spears at Lullaby's feet causing to slowly stumble back

"Ice make- Lance" said Gray as he extended his arms and created a large amount of curved spears as they fired at Lullaby to help Cana's attack

"I got you now, you annoying flies" cried Lullaby as it swung straight Erza as she was busy slashing Lullaby's side up with her sword.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Cried Natsu as he shot a red hot stream of fire from his hands to get Erza out of the way just in the neck of time

"Thank you, Natsu" said Erza as she hid a light blush from the resident Dragon Slayer

"No Problem, Erza" Natsu commented before they returned to the fray

Soon Lullaby turn it's attention towards Cana and swung right at her, "ACCELEROCK" shouted Hiro as he used the rock-type variation of Quick Attack to shove Cana out of the way to only take the brunt of the hit which was slightly weaken due to the natural resistance that Rock-types have on Normal type attacks.

Soon Hiro summoned a cluster of rocks around as the hit sent him flying straight at Lullaby's head, "Hiro Watch out!" cried Cana as she realized what he was going to do

"Rock Slide" Hiro cried as the cluster of rocks that Hiro had around him came crashing down on Lullaby's face

"You little twerp, I'll make you power" cried Lullaby angrily as it tried to hit Hiro once more until Natsu hit it with this Fire Dragon Roar from behind.

"URRRRGGGHH I had enough of this, I'll eat all of your precious souls at once" roared Lullaby just as a massive bolt of lightning struck it. As it looked down to see that Cana was the source of the attack.

"You really think we're through yet, your threat are pointless as we never known to give up. You might as surround right now if you know what's good for you" said Cana as she unleashed The Prayer's Fountain on Lullaby

"Perhap you'll be the first soul that I devour and then the rest afterward" Lullaby roared as it let out a powerful screech that was painful to hear causing Cana to lose focus and temporary freeze the other. Soon Lullaby leans one of it's legs back as it planned on kicking Cana into oblivion for insulting it.

Hiro shifted into the Zap Plate and used Volt Switch immediately to swap places with Cana and took the full force of the kick and was sent soaring off like a shooting star unaware that his goggles came off of him.

Everyone was in shock at what happened to their friend all the while Lullaby laughed victoriously and roared "That's one pest down."

Just as Hiro's goggles landed right at Cana's feet as she slowly picked it up, something inside her snap and a dark aura surrounded her. Suddenly she threw out several card and unleash a combination of "The Prayer's Foundation", "Summoned-Lighting" and "Explosion" straight Lullaby causing it stumble more at the point where it would almost top over and come crashing down.

Everyone looked at Cana and saw that she was furious like if you messed with Erza causing Gray, Natsu, and Lucy to tremble in fear as they were afraid Cana was going to become another Erza. All the while Erza and Makarov watched and wanted to see what would unfold next as she never seen this side of Cana before like the others.

"You Monster! You hurt my friend Hiro… I'm gonna make you pay for what you did. **THUNDERBOLT'S FATE**!" Cana shouted angrily causing Lucy, Happy, and Hoopa to shriek in fear and huddle together as she pulled out three more cards and shot a massive bolt of lightening right at Lullaby all the while she wasn't aware that she claimed Hiro.

Soon Lullaby roared again and started to attack again, it swatted around trying to hit one of its attackers.

Meanwhile several hundred feet away in the forest, Hiro was hanging upside down on a tree branch that snagged him by his left shoe, "Well I didn't see that coming at all. Still I need to get back to the others," said Hiro just the branch snapped causing Hiro to fall not that far as he was a few feet away from the ground.

Hiro got up and dusted himself and noticed his bandages were starting to come undone, "Maybe I should see if I can get stronger wrapping if I have to fight things like Lullaby, usually I'm just sparring with my Pokemon," said Hiro as he threw one of his Pokeball while he shifted back his normal form. Just before something every powerful nearby and Hiro believed it to be Lullaby.

Out of the Pokeball came Hiro's faithful friend Ryu, the black Charizard as he spread his wing and roared as a stream of fire came out of his mouth.

"Ryu, I need you to get us up high in the sky," said Hiro as he got onto Ryu's back

"I take it that this is part of some kind of crazy idea" Ryu commented as he took off to the sky as the both spotted Lullaby in the distance. Hiro and Ryu noticed that Lullaby was taking damage from the other's attack.

"So what is the plan?" asked Ryu

"We need a way to slow Lullaby and prevent from playing its death song," Hiro explained as he was trying to think of an idea until he remembered the job he and Cana were going to do.

"Rattata and Raticate, that's it!" Hiro exclaimed

"Huh? What about them?" asked Ryu

"We use them to trim down Lullaby, but one problem we don't have a way to lure them to our location," said Hiro as he started to thinking again then it came to him.

"That's it, Sweet Honey!" Hiro exclaimed as he dug through his bag.

"Sweet Honey? How is that going to work?" asked Ryu

"We can use it by smashing the jars and sending the sweet-smelling goop over Lullaby, we use Tailwind and Air Slash to break the jars and have it land all over the monster and get the attention of Rattata and Raticate," Hiro explained as he pulled out 6 jars of the yellow jell.

Ryu looked over and saw the limited supply and said, "Well we better make it count then, huh?"

Hiro nodded in response as they were closing in above the demon as it was distracted by everyone else fighting it, Hiro shifted to his Sky Plate form and took the sky with jars in his arms.

" **Tailwind!** " Hiro shouted as a powerful torrent of winds appeared and causing a harsh change of wind pressure to happen in the area as it was easier for Hiro and Ryu to fly around Lullaby mainly above.

As it was also effecting everyone on the ground below, as it was causing everyone to slow down due to the pressure of the wind, "Urrggh, why is it so hard for us to move now!" Natsu retorted angrily

"This could be Lullaby doing," Erza said unsure if it was so unaware of what was going on.

"Well whatever is going on, we need to stop Lullaby and fast," said Cana

Suddenly Natsu, Hoopa, and Happy started to smell something really sweet, "Hold on what is this sweet smell?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know but it smells very sweet, I bet it's someone is cooking some sweet fish," Happy said fantasizing about food.

"Now's not the time to think about food, you two," Lucy retorted.

"Hold on, I think I know what it is but what was it called again," Hoopa said.

Meanwhile back above, Hiro opened all of the jars of Sweet Honey and was ready to toss to them in the air, "Okay Ryu, on my command we attack the jars and hopefully they land on our target and then the smell will call on some help'" said Hiro as Ryu nodded

Then Hiro threw the jars down towards Lullaby before shouting, " **NOW!** "

" **AIR SLASH!** " Ryu roared as his wings glowed and fired off sharp blasts of air that blasted the glass of the jars to shatter and the contents to spill out in the air.

" **GUST!** " Hiro shouted as his wings started to flap furiously creating powerful gusts of wind as it causes the honey to fell faster and the sweet aroma of it to spread all over Clover.

Still, neither were aware of Mew, who had been watching the entire and assisted in an area far away from the fight, " **Sweet Scent** ," Mew cried as a powerful aroma appeared around her.

Soon Mew spotted a small rodent-like Pokemon with dark gray fur and grayish-purple ear insides. There are two tufts of fur on each ear and near the tip of its tail. Its long, thin whiskers are replaced by shorter, thicker tufts of fur as well. The line where its cream underbelly meets its gray fur is ragged instead of smooth.

"Are you a Rattata?" Mew asked the rodent as it looked different from the small small purple rodent that it has seen before

"Of course, I am and I was looking for food for my clan until I found you," answered the strange looking Rattata

"Well if it's food you want, then there is a huge honey hive on the other side of town and it was the sweetest honey, I'm sure you smell some of the honey that I had," Mew stated before teleporting to make a quick getaway

"Honey? I have to tell the boss right away, thank you?" said Rattata as Mew had disappeared and confusing the Rattata.

Rattata shrugged and ran off to find it's clan and inform them about the honey.

Back with Cana and others, they watched Hiro's plan be unleashed and confused, "Where did that jell come from?" asked Lucy

"That's it, the smell and the jelly, it's none other than Sweet Honey," Hoopa pointed out

"So how does Sweet Honey work?" asked Cana in confused.

But Cana's answer came faster before Hoopa could explain as a massive cloud of dust was coming towards them but more so towards to the giant demon monster, "What is that?" asked Erza as the dust cloud was coming faster towards them.

" **AAAHH What are you humans to me!?** " roared Lullaby in sheer pain as the dust cloud attacked the legs of the demon.

"So what just happened?" asked Gray as Lullaby was currently distracted with whatever was attacking him.

"I don't know but we should use this to finish Lullaby off," said Erza as she equipped into a new armor, a dark looking armor that covered her body for the most part and exposed her midriff and two black bat-like wings on her back.

"Right behind you, Erza," said Natsu as he was fired up, while Cana and Gray nodded in agreement.

" **Moon Flash!** " Erza shouted as she created powerful energy slashes towards the demon.

" **Ice Make-Lance!" Gray yelled as he fired off a barrage of ice-like spears at Lullaby**

" **Thunderbolt Fate!** " cried Cana as she threw several of her magic cards and produced a powerful blast of electricity toward their target.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!** " Natsu roared as he clashes his fists together and fired off a powerful blast of fire at Lullaby.

Meanwhile up above, Hiro and Ryu saw what was going on on the ground, "Looks like that is our cue," said Hiro as Ryu nodded in agreement.

" **DRAGON PULSE!** " Ryu roared before firing off a blue and green breath attack.

" **HURRICANE!** " Hiro shouted as he fired off hurricane force winds at Lullaby.

The pressure was too much for Lullaby to take from the combined attacks as it broke apart and self-destructed into small bits.

"I definitely have to say this had the craziest thing you ever did," commented Ryu at his trainer's plan to stop the demon, as Hiro transformed back to his normal clothes after getting back on.

"Yeah but I figure it has been the only way to stop Lullaby from hurting the others," Hiro replied as he picked the broken and chewed up Lullaby flute.

"You also did like to go the extra mile to protect the others before yourself, don't you," Ryu commented with a smirk

"Well what can I say, I take care of others before myself and it's been that way before I became a Trainer," said Hiro while both trainer and Pokemon had a laugh just as he and Ryu spotted Cana and others coming into the crater that was caused by their attack combined with the other wizards that were at the former Conference hall.

"Well it's time for me to be scare," said Ryu

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, I fear Natsu will bother you with questions about the dragon he's looking even though you aren't a dragon," as he took out Ryu's Pokeball

The Flame pokemon nodded as Hiro returned him back into the Pokeball for some rest.

Meanwhile, Cana couldn't felt anything but happy that her friend was still alive as she ran into the crater like the others just before she had a minor flashback and blushes in embarrassment about what she said when Hiro was presumed to be gone as the others ran passed her until.

" **HYPER FANG!** " roared something as something attacked them, with sharp fangs cand causing them to separate as a massive obese dark grey rodent with beige paws and puffy cheek, whiskers, and long tail as well it having several bruises and scorch marks as it towered over everyone.

"What is that?" Lucy asked in fear.

"It appears to be a massive rodent of some kind, but I never seen it before," said Erza as she whipped a sword ready to strike it as smaller rodents swarmed around everyone, who were covered in similar injured to the massive rodent that was staring down Hiro, who surprisingly calm.

"Hold on, I think I know what it is," said Hiro as he pulled out his Pokedex as the device identified as Raticate but Hiro was confused as it was completely different from the image on his Pokedex.

"Well you are big for a Raticate, why is that?" asked Hiro

The large rodent looked at Hiro and the said, "Where I am from, we are like this," in a gruff tone.

Hiro then asked, "Ah I see, so why did you attack us now?"

"Because you stole our food, you human," retorted the large Raticate back at Hiro

"Oh sorry about but we needed some help taking down that demon, so how I reward you and your colony," said Hiro

This intrigued the large mouse Pokemon and then asked, "How so?"

Hiro soon had Hoopa move closer to him, "How about we send you and your colony back home where you belong," said Hiro

"Prove it then," Raticate responded

Then Hiro looked at Hoopa, and said, "Alright, Hoopa one ring to wherever these guys came from," as Hoopa nodded and quickly made a huge portal ring for the colony of Rattata and Raticate to crossover.

Hiro then turned back to the large Raticate, "You and your colony can go back home where you all can be safe," said Hiro.

The Raticate looked at the portal and then back at Hiro as the Pokemon trainer pulled out something from his bag, "Also to sweeten the deal, here is a jar of Sweet Honey," said Hiro offering the jar to the large rodent.

Then Raticate smacked Hiro with its massive tail as it swiped the honey from Hiro, while the blow knocked Hiro to ground as Cana ran to help her friend up from the ground.

Then it roared " **RATICATE!** " as it and the smaller rodents run into the ring portal and clearing out in a matter of minutes, "Well that was strange," said Happy

"I think I might be more terrified of rats than I was before," said Lucy as she was still crept out by the massive colony of rats and their massive leader from moments before.

"You did an excellent job in handling Lullaby and whatever that was" Erza commented as she was confused how calm Hiro when he was dealing with the massive rodent.

"Yeah, we didn't know you had something like up your sleeves," said Gray as everyone else congratulated Hiro for what he did but Kageyama leaning against a tree just smiling and thought _"I can't believe they did even for a bunch of freaks, they sure have a heart where it counts"_

After being freed from Natsu's hold, Hiro looked over to Cana and said "Sorry for scaring you like that"

Soon Cana turned around away Hiro and said "Well you had me scared to death about you, just promise not to make me worry like that again"

"Sure, it's a promise," Hiro said with a smile as Cana let go with a blush on her face as she was still a bit embarrassed about earlier and hopefully that Hiro didn't hear her until….

Hoopa asked, "So Cana, why are you blushing?".

Just before Cana could answer, some of the guild masters started to berate the team from Fairy tail about destroying the Conference Hall as a couple of them were suggesting to call the royal army to arrest them.

" _Looks like I made one mistake in my plan, I was hoping that Lullaby would fall away from the Conference Hall,"_ thought Hiro as he and the other started to run away from the mob

Meanwhile Makarov, Goldmine and Bob were watching what was happening unfold, Master Makarov stood there and thought that was great potential to be unlocked in Hiro. While he felt a great power inside of Hiro that laid asleep yet to be awakened.

"I have to say that Hiro-kid has some wild guts to do something like that especially with that finisher at the end," commented Goldmine

"Oh, I have to agree as well, not to mention his charming looks. I take it that he's part of your little guild," Master Bob chimed in

Makarov groaned and said "Yep but seeing tonight a team consisting of Erza, Natsu, Grey, Cana, and Hiro could take down an entire kingdom, but who can say. Though I was surprised to see Hiro and Cana here as well as I only learned that Erza made a team consisting of herself, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy,"

Just as Hiro and the other were closing in, "Hey Hiro, I don't think we can out ran the army, you got any ideas to get us out of this," said Cana

Hiro nodded and then looked at Hoopa and said "Do your thing, Hoopa,"

Hoopa grinned and threw one of his rings in front of the group and said "One-way portal to the Fairy Tail Guild now leave," just before diving in with the others.

"Well I better get going to see what the Council is going to do us now, see you two next Conference," said Makarov as he bid farewell to Master Goldmine and Bob before following the others into Hoopa's portal.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Hoopa's Portal had brought the group back right in front of the guild.

"Alright, we made it back," Natsu shouted in excitement

"I must say traveling through Hoopa's ring seem quite invigorating," Erza commented as she pulled the genie-like Pokemon towards her breast plate

"Hold on, if Hoopa could make rings that can let's go to different places so didn't Hiro have Hoopa use them when you guys were fighting Lullaby?" Lucy pointed as she and others realized that Hoopa had this power as Hiro and Hoopa only thought _"Oh crapbaskets"_

"Well the reason is that I promised Hiro that I wouldn't use my rings to help him out in a fight once we came here," Hoopa explained

"Still we could have used it when we were facing Lullaby," Lucy complained

"Not really, Hoopa isn't really at full power mainly because of this," said Hiro as he pulled out the lamp that he found before coming to Magnolia

"I don't get, why not open it and let Hoopa get his full strength to fight with us," Gray commented

"True, Hiro could do that but I haven't figured out full control of it. The Lamp has seal on it until I can fully control my powers, so the only thing I can do is make portals that lead to specific location," Hoopa explained after it escaped Erza's hold..

Makarov rubbed his chin and said, "I see, not to mention if we were to abuse this power we would have become ignorant of our prowess despite it being not of our own."

Natsu and Happy were confused by what the Master meant, "Master means if use Hoopa's powers in battle it would be using a shortcut and as wizards, we work hard in what do without taking the easy way out," Erza explained to Natsu and Happy.

"Okay, anyway where's the fun doing a job if you used something like that," Natsu said with grinned.

"Yeah true to that, it's what life fun as well," Gray commented.

"Hiro, Hoopa is only allowed to use his rings for travel purposes only and nothing else got it," Makarov stated.

"Yes sir," said Hiro and Hoopa at the same time with a nod. Soon the others started to head back to their homes for the night.

Soon Hiro turned to Cana before she left and asked "Hey Cana, you didn't answer Hoopa's question from earlier about why you were blushing," causing Cana to look the other way while hiding a light blush.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad that you made it back okay," said Cana

"She's lying," Hoopa teased.

"Yeah, she totally flipped out after Lullaby swatted you away and calling you h…." Happy added until both Happy and Hiro felt something grabbing their heads as it turned to be Cana looking like a second Erza when angered.

"I Said It Was Nothing!" Cana shouted as she threw both Happy and Hoopa into the horizon as Hiro stood there confused.

"Okay, well see you later," said Hiro as he started to head home.

"Hold on for a sec, Hiro," said Cana getting his attention.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

Cana reached into her bag and pulled out Hiro's goggles and said "I found your goggles, and I figured I would give them back you," as she handed over the goggles back to Hiro.

Hiro grinned and said "Thanks Cana, I was wondering where they went after getting whacked by Lullaby," as he put them back on his head.

"You're welcome, also I was wondering if you wanted to that is to form a team with me?" Cana asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Anyway we have been working together on a couple of missions so why not make it official be a team," said Hiro agreeing to Cana's proposal as they shook hands in agreement.

"Thanks, Hiro, well I better get going see you tomorrow," Cana said as she headed back to the female dormitory.

"See you later, Cana," said Hiro as he left back to his place.

Neither were aware as a small spherical grey creature with two magnets was floating above them and observing them as it's singular eye started to flash red and blue before floating off to somewhere far from Magnolia.

* * *

As elsewhere in a deep cave, a young man with dark brown hair dawning a visor and, in some dirty clothes chained up to wall as a similar creature from but now in a cluster of three and was a dull bronze colorization with three pairs of magnet was floating nearby as its own three eyes started to flash.

"Zzzz... Blort... Zung… Bleep… Bloop… Zort…" the creature spoke as it eyes flashed different color to the man on the wall

"Thanks, K82S, so he is here, after all, send a reply to E62 to have it keep track of Hiro and his new friends," said the man before K82S flashed in response and disappearing up towards the ceiling of the cell.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Alright we have finished the Lullaby Arc, and next time we start the revamp Solo Job Arc, as Hiro gains a few new allies... well two are more of a reunion but yeah, one is more of a new character and it had lead to the poll I posted up a few weeks ago about Hiro possibly gaining a second love interest or not, do check it out when you can.**

 **I bet some of you were surprised the inclusion of the Alolan forms of the Ratata family, personally I was debating on whether or not do so as in either keep their normal variants or go with their Alolan forms but I decided to go with the Alolan form so I can have the first appearance of a Totem Pokemon and don't expect it to be the last and only one in the story.**

 **Also the ending scene, I wanted to have certain Pokemon unable to speak clear English/Human but more with light flash and sounds as seen here at the end and I'm sure you can guess what Pokemon showcase this trait.**

 **Anyway see you guys next time, and please be sure to leave a good review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and maybe the arc itself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter6 of "Herald of the Fairies Re: Dux", here your update, sorry it took a while but it's out and ready for your reading pleasure**

 **Reminder I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hiro and Erza on Trial**

"MY KEYS!?" shouted Lucy as she woke up to find her keys were gone as she unaware that her apartment window was slightly open for only a small rodent could fit through.

Lucy Heartfilia was in a panic as she looked from top to bottom of her apartment for her keys. As they had mysteriously disappeared overnight after she had gone to bed.

"It has to be here, I always left them on my desk before going to bed" Lucy claimed as she continued her hunt unaware a small grey rodent with a bushy tail and a small white tip was walking down the rooftop of Lucy's apartment with her celestial keys in its tail as the jingled and jangled while the animal moved down the rooftop.

As Lucy was checking under her bed for the third time, she heard the sound of something jingle. "What is that?" asked Lucy as she got on her bed and looked out the window before saying a small grey blur leap down to the ground.

Soon Lucy saw something familiar wrapped on the small animal's tails as her jaw dropped before shouting "GET BAK HERE YOU THEIF!" as she lunged at it but failed and nearly fell out of her window.

"Ahh, my ears" cried a voice in pain.

"Lucy, everything okay?" said another familiar voice as she looked down and saw it was Hiro and a dazed Hoopa.

"Hiro, quick catch that little thief, it has my keys" Lucy shouted pointing where the thief was on the ground.

Hiro looked where Lucy pointed but there was nothing there, "What thief?" asked Hiro

"NOOOOO!" cried Lucy as she saw the thief has disappeared and with her keys no less before crying.

"Come on, Lucy. Maybe someone saw the thief at the guild"

"Yeah, maybe someone has something stolen from them as well" Hoopa commented as Lucy same down in her usual white and blue outfit.

"Maybe you're right, Hiro"

Once all three of them arrived at the Guildhall, Hiro was about to open the door but then….

BAM!

The door slamming into Hiro as Erza charged out of it before it closed, "Hiro, are you okay?" asked Lucy

"What's the Trainer ID on that wild Tauros," said Hiro in a daze as he was recovering from his painful encounter with the door and Erza.

Soon Mira and Cana came over and saw Hiro on the ground in a daze, "Mira, what's up with Erza?" asked Lucy

"Someone messed with her cake" Cana commented as she poked Hiro's face as Mira faced Lucy and Hoopa

"You see, the bakery that Erza gets her cakes from was robbed this morning. Apparently, someone stole a mixing bowl and the only whisk they had and now Erza is looking for who stole it" Mira explained

Hoopa and Lucy looked inside and saw both Natsu and Gray out-cold, "I'm guessing that they ticked off Erza huh?" Hoopa asked

"Yep, they bumped into her during their daily fights" Happy commented before stuffing a fish into his mouth.

Soon Hiro was up on his feet, "Hiro, are you still alright, you were hit by an angry Erza" said Cana

"Yeah, I've been hit by worse," said Hiro dusting himself off.

"Yeah, you should see Hiro when he's taking his training seriously" Hoopa commented

Hiro adjusted his goggles and said, "So Erza is after the thief as well?"

"Yep, no one alive dares to mess with Erza's cakes" Cana commented before shivering for second as she remembered the last time someone messed with her beloved dessert.

Hoopa just remember something and looked at Lucy and said "Hey Lucy, didn't you see the thief when you called us to stop the bad guy"

"I think so, but it ran away before you two saw and then we came here to see if anyone else has seen the thief"

"Then maybe you can give us a description of what the robber looked like"

"That would make it easier to know who are you looking for, I can go get Reed to draw out what Lucy saw" Mira commented as she headed back inside the guild hall followed by Hiro, Cana, Lucy, and Hoopa to get Reed to draw out the thief.

* * *

Meanwhile in Era, home of the Magic Council, six figures stood on a large magic circle as a projection replay of what happened recently at Clover involving Fairy Tail and the demon Lullaby.

"I can't believe that a dark guild managed to get their greedy hands on something very dark as a demon from the book of Zeref," said Belno one of the two female figures in the room with dull blonde hair tied up in a spiky hair bun

Bunch of them muttered in agreement until one of the male figures spoke "This whole incident is making the Magic Council look like fools for letting it happen" commented Michello, a short older man that has cat ears in his bowl hair cut style and a cat tail.

"Yes, still I guess we should be grateful that Fairy Tail took care of this matter as they might have wrecked both Oshibana Station and the Guild Master Conference building but saved the lives of many" commented Master Org, an older man with white hair, beard and mustache with one eye opened and a small purple bat ornament on his head, as he was holding a contained and bandaged Lullaby flute.

Some of the members gasped at what Org mention as normal majority of the council have a disposition toward Fairy Tail guild due their reckless and violent behavior when it comes to doing job request, "I'm a bit surprise Org, normally it's me and Yajima standing up for them" said Siegrain, a younger man with spiky blue hair with a red marking over his left eye.

"Still there is the matter of the wizard with the goggles and that genie spirit, as we have no information on them" said the other female of the council Ultear, a young woman with long dark hair wearing a kimono with one long sleeves as the projection showed an image of Hiro, Cana, and Hoopa during the events of Lullaby.

"Yes there is that perhaps we should use this as a way to remain those who break the rules must pay for the consequences" commented Siegrain as he examined Hiro and Hoopa

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Mira got Reed a picto-magic to draw out what the thief looked like based on Lucy's description of what she saw this morning.

"Done, is what you saw Lucy?" asked Reed as he presented the drawing to Lucy and the others which were a simple drawing of the backside of a small grey creature with a bushy tail and a white tip at the end of its tail.

"Yeah, that what I saw before I tried to have Hiro and Hoopa stop it," said Lucy

Hiro was scratching his chin as he looked at the drawing for a closer look. Hiro felt that he had seen something like this before, "Something wrong, Hiro?" asked Cana

"No but I feel that I have seen something like this before but I'll need to think about it a bit more" Hiro replied before he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Pokedex and opened it up before pointing at the drawing to scan it.

Soon the screen stopped a particular Pokemon, when Hiro saw it he closed up the Pokedex and ran leaving Cana, Lucy and Hoopa confused. "What was that about?" asked Lucy

"Not sure but I think Hiro might know something, so we better catch up before something happens,".

"Wait for me!" cried Lucy as she ran after Cana and Hoopa.

After leaving the guild, Hiro ran all the way to South Gate Park as he remembered hearing that it was the best kept public park in Magnolia and was used for numerous events.

"Hey, Hiro," said a voice behind Hiro as he turned around and saw it was Cana, Hoopa, and Lucy running up to him.

"So what was that back at the guild hall?"

"This Pokemon," said Hiro as he opened his Pokedex revealing the same creature from Lucy's description but from the frontal view.

"So who is one?"

"This is a Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon. They known to live in tidy areas and keep it like that but also have a habit of collecting and cleaning dirty objects. So Lucy, how were your keys before they were taken?" Hiro explained

"Well, they were kind of dirty from what happen the other day involving Eisenwald and that monster, why?"

"Because the thief is none other than a Minccino,"

Hiro pointed to the massive tree that stood in the center of the park as he adjusted his goggles to reflect the light of the sun towards the tree as a bright flash came from it.

Cana and Lucy were shocked by what Hiro discovered not only the identity of the robber but when it was hiding out, "But how could something as cute as that creature could steal from people?" asked Lucy

"Well as I said before Minccino likes to be clean and takes anything dirty and cleans it before storing it,"

"Well we better doing something about it quickly before Erza finds out this," said Cana as Hiro, Hoopa and Lucy remember that Erza was mad as a rampaging Tauros because Minccino robbed Erza's favorite bakery.

"Find out about what?" said a voice behind them as they all turned out and saw Erza, Lucy and Hoopa hugged each other in fear of Erza.

Before anyone could answer, a bright shine got Erza's attention as a metal mixing bowl fell out of the tree and landed face down before moving side to side and then in a circle, "What is that?" asked Erza

"I think that's our theft," said Hiro as he hoped that Erza wouldn't be that harsh towards Minccino.

"Stand aside, Hiro. The thief must be dealt with and learn not to steal" said Erza as she walked forward but Hiro didn't move

"I'm sorry but I'm not moving,"

"So you dare to challenge me, Hiro"

"Perhaps but I think we should find out why the robberies happen in the first place as they could be stealing for something innocent" Hiro commented as he entered his Splash Plate form consisting his shirt turn dark blue, his coat turning multiple shades of blue while a wave pattern appeared along the end of the coat and sleeves. The same wave pattern appeared on his boot and his goggles resemble Sharpedo eyes as he lowered the over his eyes.

"I see, still the thief must pay for his crimes and now you must pay for defying me"

" **BUBBLEBEAM!** " shouted Hiro as a barrage of bubbles shot out of his hands straight at Erza

Erza quickly sliced through the bubbles as Hiro's body glowed blue and then he shouted " **WATER PLEDGE!** "

Erza stood her ground as the water spouts came at her. Soon she sliced the final spout with a new sword that appeared to be made out of crystal and her outfit had changed to something new to Hiro, her arms, legs, and midriff were covered in green armor with a green metal skirt as it resembled scales. Erza was now wearing a new helmet and shoulder pads that resemble fish fins.

"So is this coming kind of new armor?" asked Hiro as he noticed a large amount of skin and cleavage showing off from Erza unaware that Cana was glaring at both of them causing Lucy and Hoopa to freak out a bit more.

"I never have seen Cana so angry before," said Lucy

"I think it's because that Hiro is…" started Hoopa until he saw Cana with a dark aura around her, glaring back at him now causing it to shut its mouth. Then Hoopa used one of his rings and got out of there before Cana could harm the Mischief Pokemon.

"This is my Sea Empress Armor, it reduces the effect of Water-based magic. So your _Water Pledge_ was like a mere sprinkle upon impact"

"Cana, Lucy go get Minccino, well I handle Erza," Hiro said as he shifted from Splash to Meadow Plate form, while Cana nodded as she grabbed Lucy's arm and they headed over to the shaking upside down bowl before grabbing it and running off back to the guild.

"Cana, Lucy drop that now!" shouted Erza as she attempted to charge at Lucy and Cana but was stopped by Hiro using ' _ **Vine Whip**_ ' to stop Erza in her track.

"Sorry Erza, your fight is with me,"

"Very well, I shall put you in your place," said Erza as she changed into her Heaven Wheels Armor.

"But know this I will not go easy on you even if you are a fellow guild member"

"Fine by me,"

" **Heaven's Wheel**!" shouted Erza as she sent a barrage of swords at Hiro

" **Leaf Storm!** " cried Hiro as he summoned a hurricane of leaves at Erza's swords

"I have to admit, your skills as a fighter as very well exceptional"

"Thanks but I wasn't going full strength"

Erza was a bit shocked by Hiro's claim ongoing at half strength, "Are you doing that because I'm a woman or is it some other reason?" asked Erza as she did felt offended but Hiro's words

"Nope, just buying time for Cana and Lucy, if you prefer I'll go all out for you" Hiro answered as he got into his fighting stance as Erza charged at him with her swords as she changed back to her normal Heart Klutz Armor.

Hiro used ' _ **Leaf Blade**_ ' to block her sword once she was in range and the two blade attacks collided.

"I see so distracting me was your reason to challenge me?"

"Pretty much, I had that you were the strongest female of the guild. So I wanted to see if Cana's claims about you were right" as he leaped away and used ' _ **Razor Leaf**_ ', a barrage of razor sharp leaves flew straight Erza, but they were too slow for her sword-wielding skills as she shredded each leaf into pieces.

"Not bad, but got a load of my **Power Whip**!" shouted Hiro as large vine emerged out his right arm and slammed it at Erza's direction.

Meanwhile back with Cana and Lucy, "Wait, what about Hiro?" asked Lucy as she ran as her life did depended on it in a way it sort of did.

"Don't worry, Hiro can handle himself," said Hoopa as he appeared out of nowhere

"Hoopa! Where did you run off too?" asked Cana as Hoopa hid behind Lucy

"I was back at the guild, also some kind of frog-person is looking for Erza and Hiro for some reason" Hoopa explained

Cana stopped in her track and said "Damn it, The Magic Council"

"The Magic Council, why do they want Hiro and Erza?"

"I'm guessing it's for what happen the other day with Lullaby,"

"Should we go back and let Hiro and Erza know about it"

Before Cana could say something, a small voice spoke "No I don't want to go near the red demon" as Lucy, Cana, and Hoopa saw it was the Minccino that Hiro pointed earlier as it popped out of the bowl and was on Lucy's shoulder while burying its little face in her hair.

"Hey, it's you from this morning!"

"I'm sorry, I took your keys but I cleaned them,"

"It's fine but you shouldn't take things from someone else without asking,"

"Okay," said Minccino as she sat on Lucy's shoulder

"Uh, aren't you going to leave now?"

"Looks like Minccino has taken a liking to you, Lucy" Hoopa commented

Lucy was surprised at the little bandit had taken a liking to her; she had to admit that Minccino was very adorable and cute before asking, "So you want to stay with me?"

"Yes please if that's okay"

"Sure, I have to admit I always wanted to have my own pet,"

Cana groaned and said "Come on, we have to go to tell Erza and Hiro about the Magic Council"

"Do we have to see the red-hair demon"

"Come on Minccino, Erza isn't that scary once you get to know her"

Soon the girls and Hoopa ran back to where Hiro and Erza were fighting each other. But unfortunately, they were too late as Hoopa saw a carriage leaving the battleground that looked like it wasn't damaged at all.

"Cana, Lucy, Look at carriage!" exclaimed Hoopa

"You think that they are in there?" asked Lucy

Before anyone could say anything, Minccino leaped off from Lucy's shoulder and ran after the cart. Soon the Chinchilla Pokemon leaped onto the cart and scurried up it to a barred window to see a young man with spiky black hair with goggles and the red she-demon before running back to Lucy.

"Minccino, what did you see?"

"I think I saw your friend in here and the red she-demon in the carriage"

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, the first thing is that we let the Master know what happens to Hiro and Erza and then we return the stuff that was stolen and have Minccino apologize for her actions" Cana replied as she reminded Lucy of their reason for why they were after Minccino in the first place.

* * *

Later on at the Headquarters of the Magic Council's Magnolia branch, Erza and Hiro were waiting to be called in for the trial after being escorted inside from the carriage ride. Both of them were wearing magic-handcuffs which didn't make sense to Hiro as he didn't have magic and just the power of the plates, still, he decided not to mess with them to keep up the illusion that he was from their world instead of a person from an alternate universe.

As he was waiting to be called on, Hiro sighed. Being brought in trial reminded him of certain other times back in his world. 'So this is what it's like to be a criminal' he thought. 'How ironic.' He chuckled at the irony of his situation; years of being part of the G-Men and catching criminals only to be turned into one as some kind karmic punishment.

As they were being escorted, Erza suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hiro looked at Erza's face to see shock. When he looked up he saw why.

Walking towards them was a man with spiky blue hair, with a physique similar to his own. He sported a white coat with dark eyes that gaze off a calm but modest glare. Over one of his eyes was a red sign is that almost gave Hiro a slight chill of his own for all of the bad reason.

The Trainer found himself stiffening as he shot a leer of his own defense. 'Who is this guy...? Is he part of the Council?'

The man approached them, still confidently smiling. He stopped a few paces ahead of Erza and Hiro, his attention more on Erza.

"Erza."

"Siegrain." She replied dryly.

"It's been some time. Still seeing you're in one piece. That's good." He smirked teasingly, earning a harsh glare from the redhead. "Come now, relax. I'm not going to do anything, I assure you."

"I'll hold you to that claim."

Siegrain smiled. "Fair enough." He turned his attention towards Hiro, seeing his own leer. "And who might you be? A friend of hers?"

Erza turned towards Hiro, seeing what his answer would be.

Calming himself, Hiro gave Siegrain a patient vibe, though still cautious. "You can say that...we're just guildmates."

"They always say that. I'm well aware of who you are, Hiro." Siegrain ignored the slight shock on Hiro's face. "The Council has been wary of you since the Lullaby incident. Being a member, didn't it make sense that I too would feel obligated to see what the commotion was about?"

"Is this about Lullaby?" Erza asked, bringing the matter to the facts.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's not exactly what you call a case, more like a statement. You know your guild has been rather redundant in your reckless destruction. We're just making sure to keep things in line is all."

"So that's what we are? Just scapegoats?"

"Now that's a low blow under the belt." Hiro retorted.

Siegrain shrugged. "Be as it may, it still wasn't my wholehearted efforts to decide this. But we needed some leverage...and as for you, Erza."

Hiro watched Siegrain pull himself closer to Erza's ear as she held a straight face. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the vibe he got when Siegrain spoke to her about something. Erza's glare gardener and she looked ready to pounce on him, but Siegrain's position made it clear neither could do anything.

"Just keep that in mind...and as for you." Siegrain gave that same look to Hiro. The Trainer returned the glare with a defense of his own. To him it was like a Seviper leering down a Zangoose, and that NEVER ends well. "I'll be expecting many things from you soon. See you both inside..."

He vanished into thin air, leaving Hiro surprised. 'Was that magic?'

"Hiro." Erza got his attention. "Listen well...no matter what, you must be obedient. This is the Council, and they are the sole judgment upon our guild...be careful of what you say. Especially to them."

He didn't quite get what she meant by that last part, but he understood the overall agenda. He held his tongue as he had to shove the inquiries to the back of his mind and proceed to the Council chambers.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the guild, Cana, Lucy, Hoopa, Minccino told Master Makarov about what happened with Hiro and Erza. After having Minccino apologized for her actions and return all of the stolen items being all cleaned up and looking like they were brought day one before heading back to the guild.

"Hmm I see, well nothing we can do but hope it's nothing serious," said Makarov after hearing what happen as he knew that the Magic Council would do something this to Erza and Hiro.

"They did save the lives of thousands of civilians and also the headmasters of the different guilds, shouldn't they be awarded not punished instead" Lucy inquired.

"Well that is true, still they don't have anyone to pin the blame on from Oshibana Station and the Guild Master's Conference building even though they arrested all of Eisenwald. So narrowing it down, it would have the strongest person there aka Erza" Mira replied.

"So she's being used as a scapegoat?"

"So why did they want Hiro?" asked Lucy as she confused on why the Council wanted Hiro

"Well it's Hiro's personal business but I can say this, it's most likely to get some background info as he's new here" Makarov commented as he knew Hiro would want to keep his mission private unless he wanted to as only a few people knew about Hiro's secret.

"That does make sense. Still, why is Natsu a lizard and under a glass cup?"

"Well it's to stop Pyro-head from going on a rampage, if you forgot we don't have a good relationship with the council, so that might knock over your scapegoat idea"

"Clothes, Gray"

"Crap!" shouted Gray as he ran to put on some clothes on.

Soon Makarov looked over at Natsu and noticed that he wasn't the same usual fireball that they saw every day, "What's wrong Natsu, no fire in that belly of yours now?" asked Makarov

Natsu just scratched his chin for a bit just before Makarov fired a fireball at Natsu destroying the glass cup once the smoke cleared up to revealed Macao.

"Macao, what happened to Natsu?" asked Cana

Macao dusted himself and replied "I owed Natsu a favor. So when we were trying to nab him from going to the Magic Council to save Hiro and Erza, I turned myself into Salamander to let Natsu slip by"

Everyone in the guild was in shocked at the discovery, "So wait does he mean?" Lucy cried in fear

"Yes, Natsu is going after the Magic Council to rescue Erza and Hiro and there is nothing we can do but wait and see what unfolds."

* * *

Back with Hiro and Erza, they were standing in front of the projections of the Magic Council. "Erza Scarlett of Fairy Tail and your friend are presented here today in front of the council because of the incidents that happened at Oshibana Station and the town of Clover. Witness testimony has described a scarlet hair woman at the Oshibana Station but further damages to the town of Clover are from your friend there including the destruction of the Conference Hall of the guild masters" proclaimed Org before he and a few of the others looked at Hiro's direction

"As for your friend there, we have no background information on him and as well his purpose in Fiorre," said Belno

Hiro's intuition was right on the spot as he wasn't too sure on Siegrain from earlier, soon Org spoke again "Yes, Young man; may we start off with the questioning"

"Sure, fire away sir. I'll let you what I know. First of all, I do apologize for what happened in Clover, my intent was to have the demon fall into the forest away from the conference hall not the other way around" said Hiro as he wasn't going to tell the whole truth but a convincible lie for the Magic Council to buy for now.

"Good, perhaps there are a few good ones in Fairy Tail. Perhaps you, Ms. Scarlett and the other should learn a few things from this young man" commented Belno causing Hiro to nervously chuckle.

"Master Org, may I start with the questioning of this young man?"

Org nodded and then Ultear asked, "Maybe we have your name for the record and what kind of magic you use?"

Hiro nodded and replied "My name is Hiro Alphonse Tajiri and my magic is a special take-over that I have development called Elemental Take-Over"

"Hmm I see, very well Mr. Tajiri; as for your history as have record of you first appearing in Bakersville and confront three rogues and then an incident at Hargeon involving a confrontation with three members from the guild Phantom Lord that Fairy Tail has a bit of history with," Ultear commented with a smirk on her face

This news about Phantom Lord surprised Erza as she knew as well that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord didn't have a good history together.

"Ah I figure that would come back to bite me, still I like to state that Phantom Lord was the one responsible for the explosion that happened at Professor Stonewell's estate, the Professor forgave us for that mishap"

"Yes, that is correct as we do have the report from the Rune Knights stating that Phantom Lord was in possession of an explosive lacarma were likely to use to threat Professor Stonewell if you and your guildmates had not arrived,"

Hiro just nodded in response

"As for my past, well I grew up in a broken family in the far west in the badlands with a gone dead-beat father, a drunk of an uncle and a mean abusive grandfather. As for my mother, she was the only thing keeping my mind sane especially after an incident explaining my wrapped hand," as he lifted up his cuffed hands to show them bandaged up to the Council before continuing his story

"She worked day in and out to provide for me and my drunken perv of an uncle until she came very ill and died leaving us with our grandfather."

"So what happened then?"

"So I ran away with a good luck charm that I got from my uncle after he stood up to my grandfather while traveling I came across an old wizard that helped me use magic properly and then I started doing simple jobs through towns that I passed through to earn a bit of Jewel to survive. Soon I made to Bakersville and then joined up with Fairy Tail which brings us to the present" Hiro explained his 'back-story' to the council as they started to talk among themselves about Hiro's story

Hiro had to make sure to tell a very believable story for the council to buy until he was done collecting the shards of the orbs for Dialga and Palkia.

"Still there is the matter of your genie spirit, we were curious where you were able to obtain such a spirit," asked Siegrain as Hiro knew he was referring to Hoopa

"Well it's more of partial genie as he can't grant wishes of any sort but he does make traveling place fun. He used to belong to my uncle and he gave me it as a companion to keep me company,"

"Well would explain the strange rings that were mentioned in the report about Clover,"

"Ms. Erza Scarlet and Mr. Hiro Tajiri, you two are dismissed but please don't st…"

Then suddenly the doors of the courtroom were busted wide open, as Natsu in a poorly made costume resembling Erza barged in.

" **I'M THE CRAZY LADY, YOU DUMB OLD TIMERS ARE LOOKING! IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH HOW MY GUILD WORK THEN YOU GOT SOME TROUBLE COMING YOUR WAY** "

The entire Council was dumbfounded, Erza was in shocked and Hiro was confused but everyone was all speechless by Natsu's rude and poorly timed interruption.

" **I AM ERZA, THE ALL POWER FAIRY TAI…,** " shouted Natsu briefly as Hiro knocked the fire dragonslayer out with a simple pinch to the neck

All the while Natsu was on the ground in pain as the council just groaned in unison.

"Just… Take them away," said Org as a small group of Rune Knights entered the room and approached Hiro and the others.

"I'm truly sorry of his actions," said Erza as she bowed before being dragged away by the Rune Knights.

After being locked in, Hiro and Erza were freed from their cuffs, unfortunately, Natsu was at their disposable and being reprimanded for his immature actions.

"Natsu, words don't describe how I feel now. It was a simple act, they were going to slap our wrists and let us go home and we have to spend a night in here. You should be luck that Hiro knocked you out before you did any more damage" Erza shouted and glared at Natsu causing him to fall over.

"Still it was okay, it meant a lot to us," said Erza as she had a faint blush as she liked her friend's courage to stand up to the council as he did despite it being foolish as she picked up Natsu and banged his head against her breastplate causing the dragon-slayer to knock out.

Later on, that night as everyone else was asleep, Hiro was looking at through the barred windowed and was wondering how his real family was doing back home and wondering if they noticed he had disappeared off the face of his world dimension.

"Man, nights like this makes you appreciate what you have," said Hiro to himself quietly before seeing he wasn't the only one still awake

Hiro looked at Erza. "Can't sleep?"

"No. The same can be said about you."

Hiro looked out the window again. "Yeah. Just thinking mainly that's all."

"You mean like your own world and family, right?"

Hiro was a little surprised by this blunt statement of Erza's. It wasn't that she was wrong, she was right on the mark. He just didn't expect her to be so direct about it. "Yeah, something like that," he answered.

"Hmm, I see..." A small silence fell between them before Erza picked up again. "Hiro, mind if I can you ask something?"

"Sure?"

"Tell me...is one of your thoughts about Cana?"

Hiro nearly floored at Erza's second direct question. He started turning a little nervous with a light blush appearing on his face. "W-what brought that on?"

Erza shook her head. "It's nothing, just curious." She grinned lightly. "I've known Cana since I've joined the guild. She isn't the quickest to gain and trust friends. You must feel unique right now. Though I should be apologizing, Cana can also be quite a handful."

'Well, she's not wrong or right as I can be a handful to my friend back home, and might be responsible losing someone's arm...' Hiro nervously thought, but his esteem simmered when he thought about what Erza said. He wasn't in the wrong for admitting to feeling acquainted to Cana, that's for sure. She was a nice lady...deep down beneath her drunken stupor. Not to mention she had quite the curvature that could make him have certain thoughts.

The more he thought about it though, the more pressing matters popped up. He remembered he had to answer her earlier question. "Well...she's nice, I can say that. She's responsible, and she's been a big help. I don't know if I should be attracted to that or not...but I'm okay being around her."

Erza grinned at the answer. It seemed reasonable for her.

"Although...there is something." In Hiro's head, another image - specifically a girl - struck a nerve. "I...may have had a relationship at some point in the past...so maybe I should...?"

"Then take it slow and steady." Erza finished.

Hiro cringed. "Y-yeah..."

"It's alright Hiro. I think that I understand. I may not have had a relationship like you might be speaking of, but an admiration for someone lasts an impression on you. If you feel strongly about this, then don't let this second chance fall behind. You only get one life."

Hiro smiled at Erza's words. "Yeah, sure." He looked at Erza to see her glowing smile reflecting on Natsu. She allowed his head to be on her lap, her gaze drawing onto his sleeping form. He couldn't explain it, but she looked...peaceful in a way. He had a thought spinning in his gut about her reasoning behind what she said but chose to dismiss it over the yawn that exerted from his mouth.

"We should get some sleep." Erza offered.

"Yeah, sure."

See you in the morning."

"...yeah, same here."

Hiro was about to nod off until he heard the door on their jail cell open, standing in the open door was a young man around Hiro's age or perhaps a year older.

The man had tied up black hair; two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covers his forehead, though his lavender eyes are still visible behind his circular lensed glasses. He was wearing the same clothing that the Rune Knight wear minus the white hat.

"Are you Hiro Tajiri?" asked the man

"Yes, I am, so how can I help you?"

"Your presence has been requested by Siegrain and Ultear,"

Hiro was a bit confused about why two of the members especially Siegrain would want to see him. Hiro stood up and left the cell as the Rune knight locked the door behind Hiro.

"Please come with me," said the Rune Knight as he led Hiro away.

Hiro and the Rune Knight walked down a long hallway that had a good view the night sky until they approached a set of a large brown door before the frog messenger knocked on the door.

"Please, wait outside while I go let Siegrain and Ultear that I have brought you," said the Rune Knight

"Okay, hmm…"

"Lahr, now if you let me,"

Lahar entered the room, leaving Hiro alone in the hallway. With space, he looked around, admiring some of the room décors for a while. It was a nice place. _'Wonder what they want with me?_ '

After a few moments, Lahar reentered the area. "Now then, if you would follow me." The door opened wider, allowing Hiro to follow obediently inside.

Hiro's eyes marveled around the chamber. It reminded him of Professor Stonewall's office, the walls and ivory were all a white color, and the porcelain tiling shimmered like white wax. Hiro mentally made sure to note how much white the place liked as he approached the center of the room.

In the center, Hiro stood before a white table. On the other end was Siegrain, with Ultear standing behind him for support.

"Thank you, Lahar," Ultear said. "You may leave. We'll contact you when we're done."

"Understood." Lahar bowed before the councilmen and turned towards the door. He exited without a hesitant step. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Hiro and the two councilmen at a momentary standoff in silence.

After what felt like an eternity, Hiro powered through and cleared his throat. He remembered well of the vibe Siegrain gave off, and even now, his look sent a displeasing chill down Hiro's spine. And the way Ultear was looking at him, that was ten-fold.

"We meet again, young Hiro." Siegrain started. "I trust that today's venture left an impression."

"Umm… yeah, you could say that…" Hiro didn't want to think back to when Natsu went and wrecked the whole thing. The mere thought made him shudder. "So what is it you wanted to talk about in the first place?"

Ultear smirked. The way her mature red lips curved sent another chill down Hiro's spine. He didn't know why but the bad feeling he had before came back.

"Let's get to the point, shall we?" Siegrain imposed. "Ultear." The voluptuous councilwoman stepped away, allowing Hiro to calm down. "Now then, Hiro. I understand it's late, so I'll make this brief for you. There have been rather conspicuous reports brimming about you. Apparently, it has to do with this secondary type of magic that you've used. Suppose this magic has affiliations with summoning animals in your stead. Does this sound right?"

Hiro should've known this would be the case. He inwardly cursed himself for allowing himself to be spotted like this. It wasn't entirely his fault, though the way Siegrain was putting it made it sound like an investigation. He had to make an excuse – a believable one. And fast!

Feigning guilt, he nodded. "Yes, that sounds about right."

"And this magic, it seems to be strong enough to enable you to control these creatures. Tell me, what kind of magic allows you to use such a feature?"

Hiro's quick wits helped him follow along with his lie. "Nature Spirits."

Ultear raised a brow. "Nature Spirits, you say?"

"It's a familiar base like Celestial Magic. These creatures basically take the forms of elements in physical and spiritual form and use that for their power as well." He furrowed his own brow at the remark. He hardly knew Lucy's powers, but that's what it sounded like. _'Holy Arceus I hope I didn't goof up on this!'_

Siegrain and Ultear exchanged looks with one another. From the looks of it, they seem to be invested. Siegrain looked back. "That's very interesting. So how does it work calling these 'Spirits'?"

"I use this." Hiro pulled out a Poke-Ball that was shrunk at marble-size. "It's a special lacrima that has the power to condense these creatures, so we can use them like Celestial Spirits. So in a way, like a contract."

Ultear smirked again. "So it's a type of Holder Magic…your thought, Siegrain?"

"A very interesting testimony indeed," Siegrain said. "This type of magic hasn't been documented yet. There have been some claims to humans being about to use pocket dimensions or other means to hold their belongings. Such the case with Miss Scarlet per se." he smirked. "But I believe I digress. Is there anything else you'd like to share about these traits?"

"Like what?"

"Well, that depends. We've noticed how these creatures could easily handle the Lullaby demon, not to mention the collateral damage that spread around Clover. If these creatures were the source of this misunderstanding, then the extent is for our sake as well."

Hiro lowered his head. "Well I'm sorry, but their powers are out of my hands. I can summon and train them, but only certain ones."

"So you're saying these creatures' powers are sporadic?"

Ultear put a hand to her chin. "That could mean they may be as powerful as these Zodiacs that we've heard so much of…perhaps even a Wizard Saint."

Hiro raised a brow. He didn't know what any of these were, but from interpretation, they seemed pretty lethal. It was something he had to play along with regardless. "From what I've seen, yeah. A few."

Siegrain and Ultear glanced at each other once more, taking in this information that was given to them. They seemed morally satisfied with the information. "Very well then, Hiro. Thank you for your time. Your presence is no longer needed."

"So then we're good." Hiro sighed, hopefully, it was over for the time being.

Siegrain nodded. "Yes, that will conclude things for the day. Thank you for your cooperation, Hiro."

"I'll have Siegrain escort you back to your cell," Ultear smirked. "Until next time."

Without another word, Hiro stepped away and nodded. When he pivoted, he could see Ultear's gaze still fixed on him. Another chill ran down his spine when he saw how she looked at him, like some piece of meat or a Pidgey egg an Ekans would want for dinner. Trying to dismiss these thoughts, Hiro rushed out of the office to be escorted back for the night.

Or the second time, the door slammed shut, leaving the air stale for conversation.

"You think he was telling the truth just now?" Ultear asked.

"That's hard to say. There's a lot still we haven't learned about so far." Siegrain countered. "But, if these creatures are in fact associated with this man, then perhaps we should be very wary of him. After all, it'd be such a rash decision to let the rest of the Council have their way with this development."

"Yes, suppose that's true."

"Also…" Siegrain began. "That capsule. He did say it was lacrima, did he not? Then if it's enclosed in metal, what do you think that says?" A smirk crossed his face. "Something tells me we've got more than what we've bargained for out of this, my dear Ultear."

Ultear walked around, swaying her hips and smirking. "Then I believe I might know a way that we can know him better."

Siegrain's smirk darkened. "I see…and what might that be?"

"Trust me…just leave it to me."

"Good, tomorrow send a job request to Fairy Tail for Hiro as I heard some reports of some incidents near Mt Summer-Rose lately as I want to test his spirits abilities out on a job alone," Siegrain commented as Ultear nodded

"Of course, Seigrain, consider it done."

As Seigrain left the room to escort Hiro back to his cell, neither of them were aware that the entire time a lonely floating orb with magnets attached to it was observing them and recording the conversation before floating off back to the mountains.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **There we go, the final part of the Lullaby Arc and time in May, we'll have the first chapter of the Solo Job arc and the reveal of one more of Hiro's Pokemon as well.**

 **I noticed in the recent poll, you guys are in favor of a second love interest and well I did hint at one if you guys haven't noticed but we'll see who will be the other person fighting for Hiro's love with Cana.**

 **For now, I'm going to try to get some artwork done and maybe start Chapter 7 next week. So let me know what you guys think of the chapter and what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**To quote the Sonic series, "Long time no see", I don't anyone but myself to blame with the long wait for this chapter as we begin the Solo Job Arc and this in my opinion is a better than the original so far.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

 **Ch 7: First Job Alone**

It was the following day; Hiro, Erza, and Natsu were released from jail after the overnight stay due to the indecent from the previous day. Once back at the guild, Natsu was running around without a care in the world and praising to be out of there for good or until the next something goes wrong. While Hiro, Cana, Lucy, and Hoopa were talking about what to do about the Minccino that Lucy took in the wild Pokemon as Hiro was feeding his Pokemon... the ones that have been shown so far.

"Well Lucy, you do choices do with your Minccino, either be its trainer or let Minccino be your pet?"

"Wait what do you mind, Hiro. I thought I would have to do what you do with your Pokemon?"

Hiro shook his head and said "Nope where I'm from, we either use Pokemon for battles or as pets"

"Wow, I have no idea. Well I decided Minccino will be like my Celestial spirit, a member of my family"

THen Lucy petted Minccino as it nibbled on an apple slice that Mira brought over for Hiro's Pokemon while Lockjaw had some meat to go along with the fruit for Denki and Minccino.

"Thank you, Lucy," said Minccino before continuing eating.

Cana took a big drink from her daily liquor barrel and asked: "So what do you got on the agenda for today?"

Hiro finished swallowing part of the purple-blue fruit he started to eat before answering "Hmm not sure but I figure I think I might do my first solo job request" as he walked over to the request board to look for something after returning everyone expect for Denki into their Pokeballs.

"I'll drink to that, Hiro. I figured you would start doing some Solo work, so what about you Lucy?" Cana said as she looked at Lucy while drinking from her barrel

"Well I'm not sure, I'm still new here so I'm not sure if I'm ready,"

Soon Cana threw her right arm around Lucy and said "Well I think you are but that's just my opinion"

"Really but…" Lucy started before yawning and then saying "Why I'm getting so sleepy all of the suddennn…."

"Aw crap… He's back… I hate it when he does…."

Soon one by one, the guild members were knocked out and falling down like dominos onto the ground as a strange mist engulfed the entire Guildhall. Even Minccino and Hoopa fell asleep too but Denki was fighting the urge by shocking himself to stay awake before succumbing to the mist's effects.

But it couldn't resist the mist and the electric mouse fell asleep just the guildhall doors opened to reveal a man covered up and concealing his face as he walked up to the bar where a barely awake Makarov.

"Welcome back Mystogan, I take it that the job was done"

"Yes Master, I'll taking another job and I'll be gone," said Mystogan as he grabbed a flyer from the second floor

"Very well but please be sure to lift your sleeping spell before going,"

Unaware to both Makarov and Mystogan, Hiro was still awake as he was eating a couple of Chesto-berries before the sleeping spell affected the guild.

"Of course," Said Mystogan as he walked out of the guild

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

As soon he left the guild hall everyone that wasn't asleep woke put from their sudden nap expect Natsu.

Several members of the guild were complaining about a sleeping spell, Lucy turned to Cana as Denki, Minccino, and Hoopa were stretching after their nap and said, "What was that?"

"A Sleeping spell, that meant he was here. It's annoying that he does it every time he comes back from a job request" Cana complained.

"Who's he?" Denki asked while scratching the back of his left ear with his left foot.

Erza approached the table where Cana, Lucy, and the Pokemon were and said "That would be Mystogan, he's one of the top contenders for the strongest guild member, Denki"

"So why does he use this sleeping spell?" Hoopa asked

"Mainly so no one to see his face well except for the old man and me, well until today" said a voice above getting everyone's attention and looked up to see a young man around Hiro's age with blonde hair and wearing a cape and spiked headphones causing a stir among the other guild members.

"Who's that guy?" asked Lucy

"That would be Laxus, another figure that could be the strongest in the guild" Cana said

Erza looked up at Laxus and asked, "What do you mean by until today?"

"Ask that Goggle-head over there, he was fake sleeping the entire time but he did do a good job fooling the old man and Mystogan" Laxus answered as he pointed at Hiro as he froze in shock and surprise everyone else in the guild

"Well I didn't see him but more like hear his voice, he did sound familiar but I can't put my finger on it and also the name is Hiro, not Goggle-head" Hiro explained while looking at Laxus.

"So how did Hiro escape Mystogan's spell," asked Cana before taking another gulp of her drink

"Chesto-berries" Denki replied before eating an apple

"Berries?"

"Yeah, where we from there are special berries that heal Pokemon and Humans from special conditions caused by Pokemon like Sleep and a Chesto-berry is used to help someone recover from sleep"

Soon Natsu woke from his slumber and saw Laxus standing up on the second floor

" **COME FIGHT ME LAXUS!** "

"As if half-pint, you can't make even a punch on me, heck you couldn't land a hit on Erza" Laxus retorted

Then Erza glared at Laxus causing Minccino to hide on Lucy's lap under the table as she said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying I'm the overall strongest in the guild" Laxus replied with an ignorant tone that reminded Hiro of an old friend during his travels in the Pokemon as he boasted about being the strongest.

"Then prove it, let brawl Laxus"

Then Natsu jumped up and was able to punch Laxus just before being pinned down by a giant hand that came from Master Makarov shocking Lucy and Minccino

"Natsu, you know the rules; you aren't allowed to go onto the second floor. Only S-class members are allowed"

"I think you made him upset, old man"

"Just shut it" Natsu retorted back as Makarov lifted his hand off of Natsu as Erza helped him back up on his feet.

"Come on, you guys do know what a champion looks like? Well you're all looking at him" Laxus proclaimed as he laughed in victory as some of the guild members groaned before he looked down at Hiro again and said "You should keep quiet about what you saw on Mystogan"

"Likewise to you, Thunder-head," said Hiro as he took another bite from his chesto-berry just Laxus suddenly appeared in front of Hiro as Denki shivered and the guild became dead silent.

"Denki, are you alright?" Cana asked

"Yeah but it's like I'm watching a confrontation between a Seviper and Zangoose" Denki explained as he watched his trainer standing face to face to Laxus.

"What did you just called?" Laxus asked

"Oh good, you did hear me. I thought your ego and the big head was blocking your hearing" Hiro commented as he felt something surge like electricity from Laxus.

Suddenly another giant hand appeared between the two, "That's enough you two" said Makarov intervened before removing his hand between Hiro and Laxus, both of them glared at each other before heading off in separate directions as the guild took a massive deep breath.

Denki sighed and said "Man that was a close one" as he and a concerned Cana watched Hiro as he headed back to the request board

"Wait you have seen this side of Hiro before?" asked Lucy

Denki shook his head and replied "No but Lockjaw has and he told me. As there was only one trainer that managed to get Hiro like that"

"So who was the guy, I never saw Hiro act like that"

"Sorry I have no clue, I think you might have to ask Hiro or Lockjaw later," said Denki as he spotted Hiro going over to Mira and Master Makarov

"Well I found an interesting job about some sightings of a strange monster and I think this will make a good first solo job," said Hiro

"Actually hold for a moment, Hiro"

Makarov then showed Hiro a letter, "This came for you earlier this morning before you, Erza and Natsu returned to the guild,"

"So what's this about then?"

"It seems some members of the council have an interest in you, and they want to see how well you do on a job request on your own,"

"Really, so what does the job involve?"

"From what I read, it's mainly your run of the mill creature removal job, a simple B-rank job for you to handle,"

"Alright, I'm still confused about why they send me on a job in the first place'"

Hiro still wasn't sure if he should mention his talk with Siegrain and Ultear the night before or not until Makarov spoke again.

"Hiro, you should still be careful as our guild and the council don't have much of a good relationship if anything this could be something to get the guild in trouble, so I advise you that you stay on the council's good side if anything'"

"Right Master, I'll do my best,"

"Now that's what I expect from my children,"

Hiro smiled before taking the flyer and letter from Makarov, then said his goodbyes to his fellow guildmates before picking up his bag and started heading out with Denki and Hoopa at his side.

As Hiro was about to leave, he spotted Cana standing by the doorway.

"Oh hey, Cana, something wrong?"

"Oh... uh... It's nothing but…"

"But?"

"Ugh just promise me that you wouldn't get hurt,"

"Oh… uh... Of course, this isn't my first out alone,"

"Well you sure couldn't tell me when we first met,"

"That's because I was new but I have an idea now on how to handle things,"

"Alright, I 'll take your word, you see around Hiro,"

"Likewise Cana"

With that Hiro, Denki, and Hoopa left the guild hall towards the Train Station to their destination is a small village near some mountains called 'Summer Rose'.

* * *

Hiro and others arrived in the nick of time as their train was starting to leave from the platform, there wasn't time to get inside of the train.

So Hiro grabbed Hoopa and Denki and carried them under his arms as he leaped up in the air at the edge of the platform and landed on the top of the train's caboose.

"Talk about cutting it close," said Hiro as he let Denki and Hoopa

"Why didn't you just jump inside of the caboose instead of the roof?" asked Hoopa

Instead of replying, Hiro put down his bag and decided to take a nap as Hoopa sighed

"Don't mind Hiro, he likes to ride trains like this normally," Denki replied as he remembers occasionally Hiro would ride the top of trains or train surf to save some money back in their world.

"Oh okay, so Hiro, why did you accept to go on this job for the Magic Council?" asked Hoopa

"Well I figured that we would need to get out of town for a bit and also we still have our task to collect the shards and also your task to make sure if there were any wild Pokemon in Fiorre and send them back to our home world" Hiro explained reminding Hoopa of their mission

"So what does the Magic Council has to do with that?"

"Well, I figured it might be good to stay on their good side before they start noticing the appearance of wild Pokemon in this world,"

"Oh right, so you think that monster could be a Pokemon?"

Hiro shrugged and said "Maybe but we wouldn't know until we find out. Remember we can't let the town know about the Pokemon exist, still, could the monster be connected to the missing villagers."

"Sure… Anyway were you and Laxus able to fight earlier?" Hoopa asked as he was a bit afraid of the answer

"No, but if he did make the first move, I would be able to dodge it and strike back"

"You really think you could've taken on Laxus?"

"Maybe but barely"

"Okay, but what if Laxus wants to fight you when we get back?"

"Not sure but we'll face it when it happens until just relax as it's going to be some time before we get off"

Hoopa nodded and decided to lay down next to Hiro and started to snooze off with Denki.

* * *

As the two Pokemon napped, Hiro was in a sleep-like a daze as he was having a talk with someone in his head.

"You are aware we have a serious job at hand," said a voice in the shadow

"I know, we need to get the lay of the land and pinpoint where the …" Hiro started

"No, you just want to check out some of the girls mainly that drinker that you seem to be very fond of" the voice interrupted Hiro

"What no, she is just a friend"

"Really? So why do I have visions of you and her doing similar thing you and your ex did, hmm?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about in the first place, look like you said we need to focus on the shards anyway"

"Fine we'll discuss this another, but yeah we need to work on gathering the shards before anyone else finds them and also the possible appearance of Pokemon in this world and possibly people from PokeEarth too"

"Appearance?"

"You think the appearance of that Abomasnow was no coincidence did you?"

"Yeah it was odd to see a Pokemon in Earthland"

"Call it a hunch but I think the longer that we take to get these shard either two things will happen"

"..."

"Either both worlds, PokeEarth and Earthland collide and merges as one new world or…"

"Or what?"

"Both worlds and maybe the rest of the universe ends due to the instability of time and space"

"Then better prioritize collecting the shards first if we want to stop the world… no the whole universe from ending, still how as I'm still part of the guild and I can't just up and disappear for no reason,"

"Well, you continue the training journey that you were starting on before we got dragged into this situation,"

"Good point, I guess if I want to find the shards faster, I might as well finish the training that made me run from home in the first place," said Hiro as he woke up from his slumber to gaze at his bandaged hands as they served as reminders of his childhood back on PokeEarth.

* * *

Before noticed they were starting to pull into Oshibana, Hiro woke up Denki and Hoopa so they can get off the train before they pulled in.

"So are we going to climb down?" asked Hoopa

Instead of answering back, Hiro and Denki leaped off the train and rolled down the hill to a dirt road that was at the bottom of the hill as the two chuckled for a bit as Hoopa flew towards them.

"Man just like the old days, huh Denki?" said Hiro

"Yep, at least we don't Officer Jenny finding us and scolding you for jumping off of a moving train," Denki commented

"Hiro, how are we going to Summer-Rose now?" asked Hoopa

Hiro pointed to a road sign pointing in a few directions for other places nearby with the village called 'Summer-Rose' being one of them.

"Huh, I didn't notice that," said Hoopa as he chuckled a bit as Hiro returned Denki back into his Pokeball

* * *

A few hours later, Hiro and Hoopa spotted a small village sitting in a valley with a large wooden barrier surrounding it as the sun started to set in the distance.

"Hey Hiro, what do you think they have those walls up?" asked Hoopa

Hiro scratched his head for a moment and answered "Who knows but I'm guessing they built the wall a barrier to stop whatever is snatching the people from this place"

Hiro ran down the hill with Hoopa floating next to him as they approached the giant wooden wall that surrounded the village, the duo was greeted by a pair of guards.

"What's your business here at this time?" The First guard asked

"We're here for the job request about the missing people and the monster" Hiro replied as he showed them the flyer.

"Sorry, we can't let you two in due to martial law and a curfew due to the disappearance of some of the villagers. So you'll have to come back in the morning to talk to our leader, sorry for the interference" said the second guard

Hiro nodded and said, "Alright, we'll see you in the morning" as he and Hoopa walked away much to Hoopa's surprise and was thinking they would break into the village.

Soon as they were out of sight, Hiro dragged Hoopa into a nearby bush. "Hiro, why aren't we going back to the guild?" asked Hoopa

"We have a job to do, so we'll be roughing it out of the barrier and catch the monster or whatever is taking the villagers," said Hiro as he started to take out a sleeping bag, a lantern, and cooking supplies.

"So we're going to be used as bait?" Hoopa asked

Hiro shook his head and said "Nope, we're going to find it but just setting up base camp for now"

Hoopa was a bit confused and asked "How are we going to find it? We don't even know what this monster looks like and what it can do"

"Well, we know the monster is the reason why they have the walls and curfew on and the monster might be the one kidnapping people from the village here. So I figured out a decent plan for this mission" said Hiro as he took out two types of Pokeballs, one being the black and yellow Ultraball and a white Pokeball with a simple red stripe along the middle.

Hoopa was aware of the Ultraball containing Shadow the illusion fox Pokemon, Zoroark but not sure who was in the other Pokeball as Hiro threw the pair of Pokeballs in the air and sending out Shadow once again and next to him was a medium size bipedal mammal with beige fur and sporting a beret-like structure on its head along with pair of short floppy brown ears and a brown fur color. It sported a long tail with an end resembling a paintbrush with the tip was covered in a blue ooze, on the backside was a brown paw print.

"Ah, it's good to be out of the old Ultraball, and I see you did bring Sketch looks like Denki owes me some Oran berries once this is over with," commented Shadow

"Shadow, I thought I told you and Denki to stop your little betting games," Hiro retorted

"Sorry boss, but you know how we like to have fun occasionally especially when you do your training trip rotations

Hiro nodded before saying "I just you two track some kind of monster that's attacking the village nearby"

"So a reconnaissance job?" asked Shadow

"Pretty much in the sense that we don't know what we are facing this time around," said Hiro

"Not sure how Sketch will help since she never says anything,"

Sketch huffed in response to Shadow's comment, "Shadow, that was crude you know Sketch is very reserved and doesn't like to talk that much," Hiro retorted

"Sorry, boss and I guess I'm sorry to you too Sketch, you thinking you can forgive me," said Shadow as he extended a claw in forgiveness to only be splat in the face by Sketch's tail

"She might be quiet but she is very expressive with her tail," Hoopa commented

"Yep, she has a bag of tricks up her silent sleeves'" Hiro stated as he gave Sketch a thumbs up and smile and she did the same thing in response

"So what's the plan?" asked Hoopa

"Well I'm using Shadow's tracking skill to track down whatever is attacking the village; they'll alert us once one of them finds it"

"Okay, so what about Sketch, what is she going to do?"

"Simple, Shadow now use Dig attack and Sketch use Mimic on Shadow,"

Shadow leaped into the air and dug into the growth as Sketch's tail glowed white for a moment before she perfectly mimicked Shadow's action

"Wow that was cool," said Hoopa as Sketch blushed at Hoopa's comment

"Yep Sketch can use Mimic to copy any opponent or friends' move and use them perfectly without any problem, now I want you two to search the area and look out for anyone or anything suspicious and also be sure to set some pit traps as well,"

Soon Sketch and Shadow, the latter of the two using it's illusion abilities to take the form of a small size brown duck carrying a leek under its wing, dashed off into the forest to find whatever is responsible either it be native Fauna of Earthland or a wild Pokemon appearing in the woods surrounding the village.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" asked Hoopa

"We just wait and see what happens," Hiro replied as he started a campfire to make dinner while they waited.

It wasn't until some time shortly after Hiro's Pokemon had left, Hiro and Hoopa got their first signal of something.

" **WWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!** "

"What was that?" Hoopa asked as he frightened by it

"Not sure but we better go find either Shadow and sketch to see what just happen and where that scream came from," Hiro stated as he quickly put out the campfire before taking off into the woods alongside Hoopa/

After some time, they found Sketch looking over a knocked out young boy with dark red hair wearing a red and black jacket, white undershirt and black pants with boots

"Hiro, that doesn't look like a monster," said Hoopa

Still noticing that Sketch was still saddened, Hiro kneeled down and petted the painter Pokemon on the head, "It's fine, Sketch; still, we should get this kid back to camp, he might know a thing or two about the monster once he wakes up."

Soon Hiro leaped into the hole and picked up the unconscious boy onto his shoulders and climbed out of the hole, before heading back to camp with Hoopa and Sketch following Hiro.

After some time, Hiro had started work on dinner for him, Hoopa and Sketch was a fine pot of instant ramen that Hiro brought from the store as they waited for the boy to wake up. As they started to eat, the boy that they found in Sketch's pit had woken up due to the smell of the food, "I see that you're up, kid," said Hiro.

"What happened to me, mister?" asked the boy

"You spooked my friend, Sketch and the name's Hiro, kid" Hiro commented

"Well my name is Satoshi but my friends call me Sato, so why are you outside of my village?" said the boy named Sato

Hiro nodded and said "Okay Sato, well I'm here for the job request about people disappearing and some kind of monster" as he handed Sato a bowl of ramen

"Thanks, I had about it from my Auntie, she's the leader of our village" said Sato as he ate all the while Hiro and Hoopa turned white as snow after finding this out and thinking they could be convicted as criminals for kidnapping a family member of the people in charge of the entire village.

"Mr. Hiro?" asked Sato as it snapped Hiro and Hoopa out of their frozen state

"Uh... yeah Sato, so why were you out of your village as it had a curfew," said Hiro

"Well... I sneaked out to see the monster that was kidnapping people from my village"

"Hmm I see, that's…" said Hiro before hitting Sato on the head and continued "really stupid and reckless, Sato. You have no way to protect yourself and not to mention no one would know that you were gone until the morning, did you have a plan if you did encounter the monster"

Sato rubbed his forehead as he looked at Hiro with a frown.

"Still it's kind of gutsy for you do to do something like that"

"Thanks, Hiro, but I had a plan and it was to lure it back to my village"

"Okay, so what would be the next step?"

"Uh…. I didn't think that far ahead"

Hiro rubbed his forehead and said "Sato, you should've thought of something better than just lure it into your village and what if it was able to catch up and attack you. Trust me, you have to be prepared for anything"

"Wow, Hiro; Sounds like you have done this before," said Sato

Hiro smirked and said "Somewhat but I have improvised a plan once in a while" as he remembered the fight with Lullaby and the outcome and as well their encounter with the huge fat Raticate.

"You're so cool, Hiro," said Sato with glee

Hiro scratched the back of his head, and said, "Well it's nothing, Sato" as he stood up

"Well we better get you back to your village before they noticed you went missing," said Hiro as he put out the fire and packed up.

"Aww can't I stay with you?"

"Sorry Sato, it's better for…" Hiro started until the sound of an explosion was heard followed by a loud thud.

"Uh oh, looks like it's too late for taking him back, Hiro," said Hoopa

Hiro nodded and transformed into his Sky plate form and look down his goggles, "Sato, I want you and Hoopa to go alert the village that the monster is coming" just as he ran off in the direction where the sound came from with Sketch following her trainer.

"Come on, kid let's go," said Hoopa as he flew towards the guards in front of the gate as Sato followed behind.

Meanwhile back with Hiro and Sketch, they were gliding through the forest with Sketch ridding on Hiro's back as Hiro was on the lookout as he wanted to hurry and get to Shadow before something worse happened and noticed the signs of a battle with broken trees and pieces of wood scattered on the ground.

"Well looks like I'm getting close it, let's hope that I'm not too late," said Hiro himself before hearing another loud explosive.

Hiro took off into the night sky to get a better view and spotted a cloud of smoke nearby before taking flight towards it

Shortly afterward Hiro arrived at the battle site and saw Shadow growling at a tall bipedal grey reptilian-like creature wearing golden armor plates on it forearms and dark grey limbs that were protected by the scaly armor what got Hiro's attention that it was almost the same height as him; "Wait, I think that's a Pokemon," said Hiro as he whipped out his Pokedex and showed a fuzzy screen with a question mark on the screen.

" _No data Found, Pokemon not found_ " quoted Hiro's Pokedex as Hiro was surprised that this could have been a new Pokemon before he noticed something off about it as he looked that Pokemon's eyes as they were glowing green.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Hiro asked as he looked worried for the Bite Pokémon as he had a few bruises on him and as well the wild Pokemon.

"Yeah, still this guy is very strong. I think it's a dragon type Pokemon based on its appearance and a big one for a possible middle stage," Shadow replied as he struggling to stand up.

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, I saw the damaged earlier; it might be time for some back up" as he took out a Pokeball and threw it in the air as the ball opened up.

Once the ball opened up, Lockjaw was sent out as he let out a roar to get the Pokemon's attention. "It feels good to have a legit battle with a wild Pokemon" commented Lockjaw

"I know buddy but be careful something is off about this guy and not to mention he could part Dragon-type so we don't know what moves it has," said Hiro as he returned Shadow back into his Pokeball and the same with Sketch too.

Lockjaw nodded and stood his ground as the wild Pokemon roared and charged at Lockjaw with a basic tackle attack, Lockjaw dodged it at the last moment cause the tall draconid Pokémon to crash into some more trees before getting up again and charging once more at Lockjaw.

"Lockjaw, let's try to freeze in his tracks and use **_Ice Punch_** ," said Hiro as Lockjaw's right fist glowed blue as snowy energy floated around it just before punching the ground and turning the area around them into an ice floor.

The wild Pokemon was losing traction before using _Bulldoze_ to break the ice floor, "I have to say he's quite smart for a wild Pokemon" Hiro commented as he changed to his Stone Plate form.

"You think he could have been released by his former trainer or it's natural this strong?" asked Lockjaw

Hiro shrugged and replied "Possible, but I have never seen this Pokemon before but looking at its size it seems to be bigger than it should be. Still, we need to knock it out so we can maybe ask it a few questions"

"You think that might break the spell on him?" Lockjaw commented he noticed that this Pokemon was acting differently and how its eyes were green instead of the normal white as he dodged another tackle attack from it

" _ **Rock Tomb**_ ," said Hiro as three large boulders came crashing from the sky and hit the Pokemon on impact

Once the Pokemon was hit, it's tumbled over into more trees and knocking them as it quickly recovered and got right back up and charged at Lockjaw and Hiro as it's had one fist coated in a white aura, as Hiro recognized that this Pokemon has access to the move _'Sky Uppercut'_.

"Lockjaw, quick block with Aqua Tail" shouted Hiro as Lockjaw's tail was engulfed with a powerful torrent of water and slammed it into the Pokemon preventing it from attacking. But the tables had turned as it had grabbed onto Lockjaw's tail as its body began to glow with a red and purple aura and lift Lockjaw in the air.

"Lockjaw, use _ **Crunch**_ to latch onto its tail; so you can take it flying with you" said Hiro as Lockjaw turned around and chomped down on the draconian's tail just as it threw Lockjaw turns the village wall along with the draconid Pokemon as Hiro changed to his Sky form to keep up with them.

Once Hiro arrived there that Lockjaw and the dragon Pokemon were deadlocked at each other as both of them were having a tug-of-war as their claws were locked to each other's are a few feet away from the wooden wall that surrounded the village.

"Lockjaw, hold on tight, we need to get him away from the wall," said Hiro as he switched into his Stone Plate form.

Soon Hiro punched his right hand into the ground and cried "Lockjaw, let go of it, _**Stone Edge**_!" as a stream of stone pillars spouted out of the ground straight at the draconid Pokemon just as Lockjaw let go his grip.

Then the Pokemon was blasted back into the forest, "That was close" commented Lockjaw

"I know we need to catch this guy before it's too late," said Hiro as they started to feel the ground shaking at their feet. Soon they saw the draconid Pokemon charging at them on all fours, the wild Pokémon was going at a fast speed that Hiro and Lockjaw had barely enough time to dodge it as they were starting to get tired from battling.

Meanwhile back with Hoopa and Sato, they were rushing over to the main gate of the village only to find it closed up.

"Oh no, they closed the gate, what are we going to do?" asked Sato

Hoopa grinned and said "No need to worry, Sato. I can get us in" as he whipped out on his rings and made a small portal before grabbing Sato's hand and pulling him through the portal leading the two of them in the village.

The village dead quiet, there were no lights on, no sounds; "Sato, what do we do now?" asked Hoopa quietly

"Well there is the bell in the tower that warns everyone about the snowstorms from Mt. Hakobe and Vulcan attacks" explained Sato

"Okay, so where is one of these towers?" asked Hoopa

"There should be one not that far from the main gate entrance" Sato replied as the two of them quietly walked through the quiet village…

 **BOOM!**

Soon that quietness was interrupted but a loud explosion not that far away, "Uh oh, we have a problem" said Hoopa

"You think Hiro couldn't stop the Monster?" asked Sato

"No I know Hiro could do it, but I think he might have led it here by accident" Hoopa explained as they ran to the site of the explosion.

Once there, Sato and Hoopa were surprised at the site as they saw Hiro and Lockjaw facing off the so-called monster as behind them was a massive hole in the wall. All three of them were battered up as they were fighting for a long time and Hiro stepped in to help out Lockjaw in capturing the wild Pokemon

"So you think they be mad about use wrecking their wall?" asked Lockjaw

"Maybe as long we catch this Pokemon, we might be spared the charges. I kinda want to live to see tomorrow and not die by Erza's swords" Hiro half-heartedly joked

Lockjaw nodded and said "Yeah, let's hope this ends this, _**Ice Punch**_ " as his fist was covered in an icy feel and punched the dragon Pokemon in his place causing it to freeze in place.

"Alright, let's end this, Go Ultra-ball," said Hiro as he tossed a yellow and black ball at the targeted Pokemon causing the ball to open up and the wild Pokemon was absorbed into it.

The Ultra-ball flew to the ground and shook violently for a few moments as a red light glowed on the silver button just before the ball stopped. Instead, the ball broke open as the dragon Pokemon escaped the ball.

It looked around for a bit before glaring at Hiro and Lockjaw before getting on all fours and quickly running off.

"Man that was close, though this wasn't what I had in mind when I was hoping to talk to the leader of the village," said Hiro as he was aware that he, Lockjaw, Hoopa and Sato were surrounded by the guards of the village and one had a sword pointed at Hiro's backside.

"All of you are under arrest for breaking the curfew, destruction of our wall and kidnapping," said the guard that had the sword against Hiro's back.

"Wait Captain Solo, they were just trying to catch the monster and I wasn't kidnapped," said Sato

"What do you mean, young Master Sato," asked Captain Solo

"Well I sneaked out of the village to see the monster that was kidnapping the villagers" explained Sato

"You know he's speaking the truth, your guards made me and my friend leave earlier tonight because we came here for the job request about stopping a monster and saving the missing people" Hiro commented

The Captain wasn't convinced at all and said "Alright if you are here for the job request that we asked for then show us your guild mark that you work for a guild"

Soon Hiro dropped his bag, and his coat just taking off his shirt to reveal his silver guild mark and one by one of the guards was shocked that all of the guilds in Fiorre that Fairy Tail answered their call for help. "Is that enough proof for you sir?" asked Hiro as he knew that the Captain was speechless

"Well I think that was enough proof for me" said a mysterious voice from behind Captain Solo as it was an older woman in her mid-30s with dark brown hair that ran down to her mid-back wearing a night-time kimono and showing off an impressive view of her bust that rival Cana that caused Hiro and Captain to blush upon noticing it, along with a pair of black Sandals and a pair of glasses on her face.

"Uh… Lady Akizune, we were investigating this man for breaking curfew and destroying the wall of the village" said Captain Solo as he tried not to look at her cleavage.

Lady Akizune crossed her arms and said "Hmm I see, well bring the young man and his creatures to my office to discuss the recent change on your job here," before turning her attention on Sato

"Satoshi, now you young man are in trouble, get back home and we'll talk about this later," said Akizune with a glare that scared Hiro and Sato as Sato ran back home just before Lady Akizune walked after him.

After getting his shirt and coat back on, Hiro and Hoopa was escorted by Captain Solo to Lady Akizune's office to discuss Hiro's job request; "You mention a change to the job request that I took?" asked Hiro

"Yes, you see the thing that the job has been increased to an A-class up the additional objective of rescuing the missing people and after seeing how you handle catching the monster tonight, I think you're able to handle it," explained Lady Akizune

"Thank you, milady; my team and I wouldn't let you down," said Hiro with a bow as Hoopa did the same

"Good, so what is your next step?" asked Lady Akizune

"Well I was hoping to talk to the creature to know what's going on as when Lockjaw and I were battling it, we noticed that it looked like it was being controlled by someone, but fortunately the capture failed" Hiro commented

"You mean that someone is acting like a puppet master and distracting us with the monster attacks," asked Solo

Hiro rubbed his chin and said, "Perhaps, still I wouldn't know why whoever is targeting the village in the first place"

"I could be because of our village's history as healing magic users and once there was a dragon that granted our ancestors the powers of healing to protect ourselves until she disappeared one day in the past after fighting a powerful demon," Lady Akizune explained

"You think they could be trying to revive this demon?"

"Well, I'm not sure hundred percent sure but are you aware of the dark wizard Zeref?"

"Yes, I fight one of his creations recently,"

"Well, it's speculated that this demon was a creation of Zeref, it could be a dark guild trying to use this demon for their own purpose,"

"Can we go into more details of this demon,"

"Yes, we have records of this demon dating back to the start of the village but they are hard to read out," said Lady Akizune as she led Hiro and the others to a different room.

Unaware to the group, a cloaked black figure was listening into their conversation through the ceiling via a sound magic, "Looks like his lordship will not like to learn that his pet was nearly captured and fled, I'll have to take out this 'Hiro' as well" said the figure in a monotone voice as the person remove their hood to reveal a young woman with dark blonde hair that reached her back, dark blue eyes.

She grabbed a telescope out the cloak and examined Hiro, "Hmm, why is it all of the cute ones that I have to kill for his Lordship" said the woman

"Maybe you should let this one go, I mean sure he caught that purple beast doesn't mean it interferes with his plan," said a voice as the woman turned around and saw a bipedal metallic humanoid in red armor with glowing red eyes

"Bisharp, was it, What did you find out?" the woman asked

"He owns some powerful Pokemon and almost captured the dragon that was being used for the extraction of the villagers her'" replied the warrior Bisharp

"Perhaps I should test his skill instead and bring him over to our side," said the woman just putting back on her hood and left the rooftop to track down Hiro and Hoopa, with her armored companion.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Magnolia**

Lucy was helping a drunken Cana on her way back to Fairy Hills as she drank herself into a stupor by Mira's "request" which was more of a bet that. Shortly after Hiro and Hoopa left the guild to go on their job, Cana was challenged to a drinking contest by her fellow guildmate Macao and Wakaba and won leaving her in a drunken stupor and Macao and Wakaba knocked out and on the floor of the guild hall

"Geez Cana, Mira should put a limit on how much you drink," said Lucy

"Oh on Come Lu-Lu, I can handle my liquor Hic-hic," said Cana as she hiccupped

Lucy sighed and said, "I know but did you had to challenge Macao and Wakaba to a drinking contest"

"He challenged for the title of the best drinker of all of Fairy Tail, and I won…" Cana said with a slur

Lucy groaned before saying "I know but do you have to grab my breast like that Cana?" embarrassed as Cana was groping Lucy's melons with her free hand.

"Come on, you know you like it" Cana commented as she gripped tighter on Lucy's melon just before seeing something running by that resembled something as it was heading into the alleyway carrying an apple in its mouth.

"Hold on, was that some kind of fox?" asked Cana as she might be hallucinating

"I didn't see anything, Cana. I think the alcohol is getting to you" Lucy replied as she didn't see anything as she was busy removing Cana's groping hands and continued their walk to Fairy Hills to drop of Cana.

"I know that Hiro would believe, you wanna know something Lu-Lu,"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you keep a secret? I got the hots for Hiro but I can't get him to notice meeee…." Cana replied before dozing on Lucy's shoulder

Lucy was shocked by this but that same she sort of knew how Cana felt about Hiro as she did notice Hiro staring at Cana earlier in the morning and didn't complain.

`I never would think to be the one to be all shy about a boy she likes, then again she could be talking under her drunken state. Still, it would kind of cute for Hiro and Cana be a couple' Lucy thought as she carried Cana back to her room at the Girl's dormitory.

Lucy was unaware that there was a small brown fox-like creature was watching the girls cautiously as they left before running out of the alleyway and towards the Guildhall of all places.

The wild fox climbed up the stack of boxes near the Guildhall and climbed along the roof of the second floor. Until she entered a small hole in the roof that leads to the attic and where this Pokemon was residing and started to eat the apple that she brought home while thinking about the humans and their Pokemon that she been watching from the distance for the last few days.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **So how was that?**

 **Did you guys enjoy it? Hiro first encounter with a Pokemon that he has never seen before and it's a big one. Also, what you guys think of Sketch the Silent Smeargle, her backstory will be explained later on and also she knows Mimic as I was debating on her knowing either Mimic or a special Sketch to let her mimic any more but I just picked Mimic as it was the same thing so no big difference there.**

 **Before you guys saying that is Hiro's complete team, remember he is able to carry around up to 9 Pokemon but he only has 7 Pokemon with him plus the egg. So he has one more Pokemon to show off but we'll need to watch for a while before its debut into the story.**

 **I hope you guys figure out what was that Pokemon that Hiro and Lockjaw fought and I sense a possible rivalry between it and Lockjaw in the future.**

 **Overall let me know what you guys think of the chapter in your review and have a great day, and see you guys next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dance of Wills and Blades**

 _A long time ago, there was a small village nestled in a valley near the mountain ranges of Mt. Hakobe called Summer-Rose, the Village had lived in peace for some time until a terrifying Demon appeared and trouble for the residents of the village. At the same time that the Demon appeared, and it caused mayhem and destruction._

 _Though around the time that the mighty demon appeared, a silver wolf appeared as well and stood by as it watched over the village and it's people as they left and returned to the village from sunrise to sunset to work on their fields or hunt._

 _Soon by the time that the village's annual harvest had arrived, the demon appeared in the village and demanded a sacrifice will be made when the moon was at its fullest which was the same time of the festival's apex. Before leaving the demon mark the house of his sacrifice, it's chosen target, it was the house of the village leader's eldest daughter._

 _Unfortunately, this news didn't settle well for everyone and most of the love of the daughters, a former traveling warrior that has come to the village to start a new life, especially after meeting the daughter of the village's leader. The young warrior was smitten by the young woman upon meeting her when he first arrived at the village._

 _Soon the dreaded night had come, the eldest daughter made her final farewells and donned a sacrificial robe and made her way to the lair of the demon. But a plan was set into motion as the warrior confronted the daughter and her family to end the wrath of the demon, that he would go in place of the eldest daughter and slay the demon with his sword._

 _As the warrior in disguise traveled to the demon's lair up in the nearby mountains, a woman with white hair and dawning a feathery white dress appeared in front of the warrior. The warrior was about to unsheathe his blade until the woman told that she was not sent by the demon but was coming to help end the demon._

 _The mysterious woman immediately grabbed the warrior's blade and breathed air over it, afterward she returned the blade to the warrior and stated the power that she bestowed the blade will only happen in the warrior's darkest hour of need and only the purest light will increase its power._

 _Before leaving the warrior asked for the woman's name, and she replied call The Sky Maiden before disappearing in a gust of wind and feathers. As a silhouette of a dragon saw seen in the night sky as the warrior traveled to the demon's lair._

 _Upon reaching the Moon temple, the dreaded demon's lair, the warrior exposed himself and a terrifying battle between the warrior and demon begun._

 _Unfortunately, the demon's tough hide had it impossible for the warrior's blade to do any harmful damage to the demon._

 _Soon the warrior was at the menace of the demon as he was extinguished from their battle and wondering at the same time, why wasn't the Sky Maiden's gift not work? What if he wasn't pure of heart at all. As the demon was about to end the warrior, in the dark of the night, the wolf from the village suddenly appeared between the demon and the warrior._

 _The warrior watched as the wolf and demon fought, and saw the magical powers the wolf presented by created powerful divine winds that blocked the demon's breath attacks to summon bolts of lighting and powerful soothing magical winds._

 _Unfortunately, the wolf's luck end as the demon was able to strike the wolf down with a powerful bite. The warrior witnessing this mustered any remaining strength he had to end the demon's wrath, and as the warrior stood up, the wolf did the same._

 _The warrior held up his sword in the night sky, as the wolf let out a powerful howl as the moon shined brighter than it ever did. A magical aura surrounded the warrior and the wolf as they stood against the demon._

 _The Demon roared in response before lunging at them but missed them as they were to move out of the way mere seconds before the demon was about to strike._

 _The two of them strike back and hit the demon hard with all of their might, breaking off one of the heads of the demon as the remaining heads were still active and attacked them._

 _Unfortunately, the heads missed their targets as the warrior and the wolf were able to dodge them. Soon the heads start to attack them separately as the warrior ….._

"Can you hurry up already!" cried Hoopa annoyed that this story was taking forever to happen

Hiro looked at Hoopa and said, "Really Hoopa?"

"What I'm just saying do we need to the whole story, don't we have captives to rescue anyway," Hoopa answered

"I have to agree with this Djinn spirit here, Hiro, we should be trying to figure out why are our people are being targeted," said Captain Solo

Lady Akizune nodded and said, "PRetty the rest of the story is the defeat of the demon, and the wolf and the warrior were on Death's door upon returning to the village, the leader's eldest daughter wanted to thank the warrior for not only saving her life but also of the villagers' as well."

"So did she find someone to save the swordsman?" asked Hoopa

Akizune nodded as she continued her summary, "She did after traveling far away from her home, it was the same woman from before as the woman heard the young woman plead to save the warrior's life and agreed to it after the daughter complete several tasks."

Hiro was listening to the story and wondering what did this mysterious woman that powered up the warrior's blade appearing again to the woman that the warrior wanted to protect as he was trying to make a connection to the legend and the kidnappings.

"Hold on a moment, why did the daughter seek out the same woman from the night when the warrior was going to fight the demon?" asked Hoopa

Akizune looked through the text and found something, "According to the story, she was known as the Sky Maiden and could heal the unhealable and help those who are injured. It also states after healing the warrior and wolf, she stayed in the village for some time and showing some of the villages how to use the lost art of healing"

"Lady Akizune, do you think that these kidnappings have to do with this healing magic?" asked Hiro

Akizune crossed her arms and pondered for a moment before saying "It's a possibility but unfortunately the village here doesn't practice healing magic anymore, more of your traditional healing,"

"Why is that?"

"Around the Year X620, Summer-Rose was under the wrath of an old guild called Yellow Viper, until several of the ancestors of many of the families that still live here decided to rebel and fight back but a powerful cost, in retaliation most of the books that contained the knowledge on healing magic were destroyed in a powerful fire."

"I see, so my theory was wrong,"

"Hold on, what theory?" asked Solo

"Well the idea was that the people responsible for the kidnappings were trying to learn the art of healing for what purpose well this is still an unknown factor" Hiro explained before groaning a bit

"It's times like this I wished my friend Gine was here to help me out. Still, I think we know where they could be at"

"Where is that, Hiro?" asked Hoopa

"The Moon Temple, Hoopa" Hiro answered

"Why do you think they could be there in the first place?" asked Akizune

"Well this was part of my theory that they were going to have those who know healing magic to possibly revive the demon or assist in using the remains of the demon for something else that they have planned for" Hiro explained

"I see, well there is no doubt they could there for that or using it as a base of operation since not that many people visit that place in a long time."

"So what is the plan, milady?" asked Solo

"I want Hiro and his djinn pet thing to go to the Moon Temple and find out if those responsible are there and as well the kidnapped villagers," said Akizune as Hiro and Hoopa nodded in agreement thought Hoopa was silently groaning at being called a 'pet thing'

"What will I do, ma'am" Solo inquired

"I need you to increase patrol around the village and also get some of your best men ready to deal with the capturers and also be ready to call the Royal Knights for back-up should things get out of hand," Akizune answered.

Before leaving Summer-Rose, Hiro was given a map to the Moon Temple to find where it is on the fastest route. Soon the duo was running or in Hoopa's case flying as fast as they could to the Moon temple

"Hey Hiro, who is this Gine person you mentioned before?" asked Hoopa

"Well I guess he is sort of my best friend, though he is more robot than human compared to when I first met him in the G-Men'" Hiro answered

"Hold on a robot?"

"Well he's not a robot-robot, but more of a cyborg or android when you think about it…"Hiro said before stopped in his tracks and Hoopa stopping not that far away from Hiro.

Hoopa flew back to Hiro and was about to ask why did he stop until Hiro stopped Hoop from talking.

Soon Hiro felt something near them and then shouted "Get down!" as he and Hoopa got down onto the ground just as a tree on the other side of the river was cleanly sliced down causing said tree to fall to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Hoopa as he floated up from the ground

"It looks like we were followed here," said Hiro as he got up from the ground

Then Hiro and Hoopa spotted someone wearing a black coat with a hoodie approaching them wielding a katana in her right hand.

"Who is that?" asked Hoopa

"I think this person might be part of what's going on here," said Hiro just as the hooded person charged at Hiro and the others.

Soon Hiro quickly changed into his Meadow form and cried " **Spiky Shield!** " as he created a spiked green shield as it blocked the hooded person's attack and the attacker leaped back.

"Alright time for some answers, starting with what's going on here in the first place," said Hiro

"Sorry, I have to exterminate you and your monster pets," said the attacker as the person made a magic circle as the katana disappear and a larger sword with a fur-covered guard.

" _So she can use Re-equip magic like Erza,_ " Hiro thought as he waited to see who will attack first.

" **Wind Scar** " shouted the person as they lift the massive sword with ease before slamming down on the ground with all of their might.

As three powerful shockwave came at them, Hiro punch the ground as he cried out " **Grass Pledge** "

Soon spouts of leaves erupted from the ground colliding with shockwaves, "Interesting, I see you're at top condition despite battling the creature from earlier" said the hooded person

"Well I always have to be on guard while out, we never know what's going on," said Hiro as he got the defensive

"Hmm I see, very well I will enjoy this as it's been a while since I fought someone good as you are," said the person as they changed their sword back to the katana and charged at Hiro.

" **Dragon Slash** " cried the hooded person as they leaped up into the air and did a horizontal slash downward straight at Hiro

" **Leaf Blade!** " Hiro cried as a green energy blade came out of his coat sleeves as he rose both arms to the counter the assassin's attack.

" **Leaf Storm!** " Hiro shouted quickly as a swarm of leaves surrounded both Hiro and the hooded person as they broke apart. The leaves changed direction and swirled around the assassin causing them to get hit but also the hoodie to fall to reveal a young woman with lime-green hair that reached her back, dark emerald green eyes.

"So you're a woman, still who are you?" asked Hiro

"My name is Zendra Leone, and I'll be the last face you and your little genie will ever see," said Zendra as she charged towards Hiro

" **Razor Leaf!** " said Hiro as a barrage of leaves flew straight at Zendra as she sliced each of the leaves

"Not bad, still is that all you have," said Zendra

Hiro smirked and said, "I'm just getting started, **Flame Burst** " as he changed into the Flame Plate form as he shot out multiple fireballs at Zendra as the impact blinded her vision for a moment but just enough for Hiro to knock her over from behind.

Hiro's clothes changed colors; his jacket gained a flame-like pattern a black symbol appeared on his back representing the element of Fire. Hiro's shirt changed to a dark red, his jeans changed to dark orange-red while his boots stayed the same. Hiro had unlocked the powers of the Flame Plate and now they are at his disposal.

"Not bad, **Night blade,** " said Zendra as she quickly got back up and slashed at Hiro with her sword

Hiro dodged at the last second and shouted " **Fire Spin** " as he blew a stream of fire around Zendra, she threw off her coat to reveal her normal attrite of it consisting of dark blue top that showed off her assets,with a dark brown semi-opened corset around midriff, a dark orange belt with a brown sword sheath, a dark grey pants a pair of black boots, metallic silver shoulder armor.

" **Dragon Slash** " cried Zendra as she repeated the same actions from before after recovering from Hiro's attack.

" **Fiery Dance,** " said Hiro as he spun around while flames engulfed him and collided with Zendra's attack and knocking her back

"What are you?" she asked as she was curious of what kind of wizard could change their element spell so instantly

Hiro smirked and said "Just a guy who is fighting for what's right" as he changed into the Spooky Plate form just as Zendra slashed at Hiro

Soon Hiro disappeared upon impact, "Wait! what!" cried Zendra in shock

The Blonde swordswoman looks around to see where Hiro had disappeared until a ghostly portal appear beneath her and Hiro uppercut her

" **Phantom Force!** " Hiro shouted as he came out of the portal and sent Zendra flying as she landed a few feet away from Hiro

"It's a shame that I have been ordered to kill you because you seem to be a good fighter for our group" Zendra commented as she started to stand up from Hiro's attack

"Hate to break it to you, I'm already part of a guild so no offer will change my mind"

"We'll see about that"

Soon Hiro created a shadowy-looking bone and cried " **Shadow Bone** " as he threw the bone as Zendra sliced it in half with her sword.

"Enough playtime, time to end this, **Omnislash!** " cried Zendra as she dashed at Hiro with her massive sword as it glowed blue

' _I need to end this quickly, I need her so I find out where the missing villagers are'_ Hiro thought

Then Hiro quickly shifted from the Spooky form to his Meadow Plate form intending to stop this fight before something else is damaged.

" **Spore** " cried Hiro as a green mist came out of his coat and surround Zendra as she was stopped in her tracks

"What... is... this…?"

The green mist consumed her and put Zendra asleep causing her to fall on the ground and her buster sword to disappear before hitting the ground

"Man that was close," said Hiro as he was catching his breath.

Hoopa nodded and asked, "So what are we going to do about her?"

Hiro glowed green as he used ' _ **Synthesis**_ ' to heal some of the battle damage and then said "I got some questions for her but we'll have to wait for to wake up"

As Hiro was about to pick up Zendra, something came out of the shadows of the forest; it was a bipedal metallic humanoid in red armor with glowing red eyes as he was ready to fight.

" _Another Pokemon here, and it has the same eyes as that dragon from before,"_ Hiro thought as he recognized it as the armor Pokemon, Bisharp

"So what you want, Bisharp?" Hiro asked

The Bisharp pointed at Zendra, "Oh I see, she is your trainer or partner in this. Sorry she is knocked out at the moment, so might want to wait until she wakes up to get her" said Hiro

Bisharp didn't respond and just walked forward toward Hiro and Hoopa.

"Hoopa can you do anything to stop Bisharp?" Hiro asked as he knew this Bisharp was going to attack them and he couldn't bring out any of his Pokemon while holding Zendra at the same time

"I'll try but my Psychic moves can't do a Dark-type like Bisharp but maybe I can try," said Hoopa

Soon Hoopa put both of his hand together and fired a blast of black pulses at the Bisharp and hitting directly causing it to flinch for a moment and his eyes to lose the red coloring.

"Huh, what happened? Where am I?" said Bisharp as hit snapped out of confusion.

"Apparently you were under some mind control and forced to obey, and also you are far from home," Hiro answered

"I see, so what now?"

"Well we can send you back where you came from or you can stay with us to free the kidnapped villagers"

Bisharp thought for a moment before looking at Zendra, "I would like to stay, this human has been the only kind one to me out of the other humans"

"Hold what you do mean by others," Hiro asked

Bisharp was about to answer until they hear a growling rumble, "I guess all of that fighting worked up my appetite, maybe we should set up camp and cook something up before getting back to talking," said Hiro embarrassed as he realized that they haven't eaten anything since this morning.

A few hours later near daybreak, Zendra started to wake up to the sound of sizzling food; "What is going on?" asked Zendra

"I see that you are awake," said Hiro as he was cooking up some breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon while Zendra was drooling from the aroma and she tried to move but realized that she was tied up.

"Please untie me," begged Zendra as drool was coming out of her mouth

"Sorry no can do as I have some questions for you"

"I will not talk to you about anything,"

"I'll make you a deal, you give me the answers I seek and I'll give you some food in return"

A few moments of silence later followed by another stomach growl, "Okay I accept, now untie me" said Zendra

"Sorry, I'm not until I get some answers until then I'm feeding you," said Hiro as he placed a plate with freshly cooked eggs and ham in front of Zendra.

Zendra glared at Hiro and said "You are truly a monster"

Hiro shrugged and replied "I've been called worse, so let's start this round of questions before I let you have some"

"Fine, ask away," said Zendra as she looked down at the food that Hiro presented to her.

"Alright, so what are you doing with the missing people and where are they?"

"I have no clue, my assignment was to kill any intruders or meddlers and nothing more"

"You seem pretty determine last night to stop us?"

"Nope, now untie me so I can eat and I'll leave you alone"

Hiro shrugged his shoulder, "Well I guess there is more for me and my Pokemon, then"

"Pokemon?"

"Yeah like those two" Hiro replied as he pointed to Bisharp and Shadow sparring against each other

"So Knight, is a Pokemon and not some kind of new magical creature?" asked Zendra

"Yep, Knight, as you nicknamed him, is a Pokemon called Bisharp is known as the Sword Blade Pokemon," Hiro answered

Knight and Shadow saw Hiro and Zendra were looking at them, as they were finishing up their match.

"I see, I got some explaining to do but I'll keep things brief'" said Hiro before he started his explanation of what was going on with the appearance of Pokemon in this world.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Fairy Tail guild, things weren't going so well since Master Makarov wasn't having a good morning as he had discovered that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had gone on an S-Class mission without the proper protocol.

"So Master, what are we going to do?" asked Mira

"We have to bring them back here and punished for their actions" Makarov explained

"Well I know that Erza went on a job yesterday afternoon shortly after Hiro left on his job, and both Mystogan and Laxus went off a job as well, so we can't send any of them until one of them gets back to the guild" Mira commented

Makarov had his eyes closed and was thinking what do since the guild's top wizard was out, he would need someone else to bring back Natsu and Lucy, "I think I have the pair in mind. Gray, Cana, come over here" said Makarov getting the local ice and card wizard's attention.

"What is it, master?" asked Gray

"Yeah, I was busy drinking so I hope it's important" Cana stated as she had a barrel of alcohol resting under her right arm and a bottle of wine in her left hand

"Yes it is, and for your information that this morning an S-class job request went missing" Makarov answered

"So that means someone like Erza or Laxus might have taken it" Gray commented knowing that someone would have to be stupid to take one by themselves

"That would be the case if one of our S-class wizards had taken it and told Mira but this morning me and Mira learned that Happy took the job and mostly that Natsu and Lucy are currently heading to the location of the missing S-Class request" explained Makarov as Gray and Cana was dumbfounded at the news

"I know yesterday that I and Erza commented that Lucy was ready for taking on the big job but this is plain reckless" Cana commented

"Yes and pretty dumb, I'm guessing Natsu and Happy dragged Lucy into the job just like their job at the Everlue Mansion. So gramps, what was the job request that they took?" asked Gray

"The Galuna Island request" Makarov answered

"The request was about dealing with a curse affecting the people that live on the island, we had the request there for some time now" Mira stated

Makarov stood up on the bar and said, "That is why I want you two to bring those three back to the guild as they have a punishment awaiting them when they get back"

Gray and Cana nodded and after getting ready they left the guild and headed to Hargeon as they knew that would be the first place that they would have to go as Natsu and Lucy would need a boat to the island.

"Do you think we'll find them at Hargeon?" asked Cana

"Yeah and knowing Natsu's motion sickness he would be reluctant to get on a boat" Gray replied

Cana nodded and said "Yeah, not to mention that if the request has been at the guild for some time as of now, I'm guessing finding a boat that would go there would be some trouble as well"

"Pretty much, pretty easy if you ask me" Gray commented

Soon as Cana and Gray were walking to the train station, a small brown fox with a cream-colored ruffle around its neck ran passed them causing both of them to fall on the ground. "What was that?" asked Gray in confusion.

"Lookout" shouted Cana as a pack of stray cats ran passed them causing the brown fox

"So what the hell was that and why were those cats causing it?" asked Gray

"I don't know but I'll go find out" Cana commented

Before Cana could run off, Gray grabbed her shoulder and said "We have a job to do already, we have to get to Natsu and Lucy before they get themselves into some serious trouble"

"I think I know what could it be and it might be in trouble and besides you said it was going to be easy as Natsu wouldn't dare get into a boat and not to mention it would be hard for them to get a boat" Cana explained

"Fine, but the master won't like to hear about this" Gray said before running towards the train station

"I'll explain it to the master when I get back to the guild, I'm sure he'll understand," said Cana as she went after the brown object that tripped Cana and Gray.

As Cana followed in the direction that the yellow object was being chased in, a light brown-colored cat with white paws, and black-stripes wearing a small tan hat with a blue stripe and a red feather, and along with a blue scarf, was looking through the trash cans for something to eat. This cat seemed to have the terrible case of bad luck as it was born with the ability to talk like a human, which to him seems to more of a curse than a blessing. It didn't help that he was chased out his old home by a group of strange rats for some reason, and now looking for a new home and currently something to eat.

"Man this sucks, nothing but bones. I need to find someone to take care of me" complained the cat as he had pulled out a meatless fishbone out of the trash and climbed down to eat it.

Just before he could eat his so-called meal, the cat felt a sharp pain and leaped up and cried out in pain "AAAAAHH MY TAIL!"

Meowth was unaware that Cana was running through to keep with the wild cats and the yellow object as she accidentally stepped on his tail causing the cat to leap up and cried out in pain before crashing into the trash barrel and rolling downhill behind Cana.

"What the heck!" Cana shouted in shocked as she was being chased by a rolling trash barrel now.

Cana quickly jumped up and started to roll on the barrel downhill, "Now this is how you use a barrel other than drinking" Cana stated as she was able to catch up to the wild cats.

Soon she passed them, "Alright, now for that thing that bumped into me and Gray earlier," said Cana

All the while inside of the barrel, the cat was rolling around and around as trash was hitting the stray alley cat in the face from bottles, old clothes and jars were rumbling around.

Cana managed to catch up the brown creature and looking up and noticed they were about to hit a brick wall, the Pikachu made a hard right and climbed over a wooden fence, "Hey get back here" Cana shouted as she shouted and jumped off the barrel before continuing her pursuit on the injured animal

All the while, the barrel, and stray cats crashed into the wall and the cat from earlier was shot of the barrel due to the momentum of the barrel moving upon impact, the cat soared through the sky and crashed into the bell tower of the Kardia Cathedral face-first causing the bell to ring as the cat fell to the base of the bell tower.

"Why do these things else happen to me, why me? Why, oh, why?" cried the cat before passing out

* * *

Back with Hiro and the others, the young trainer from Poke-Earth had explained mostly everything from he was from, what was Pokemon and how they work together. Though he didn't mention his true mission on Earthland that was to recover the shards of the Adamant and Lustrous Orb along with the possible end of the world.

"So yeah, that pretty much everything that I can at least explain for now," Hiro stated finished explaining nearly everything that he could.

Zendra was overwhelmed with all of this information that was given to her, to hear about a completely different world that the majority of the time peaceful and was able to deal with those who would want to chaos and strife with the assistance of these creatures called Pokemon.

Hiro snapped Zendra out of her daze and said, "So I told you all about me, now what are you and this dark guild doing with the Pokemon and the kidnapped villagers?"

"Yes, I have no idea why but we were ordered to capture any of these strange creatur… I mean Pokemon and someone had to made listen to us and then we had the Pokemon attack the village and kidnap anyone wandering about the village." Zendra explained

"So who was this person that put the Pokemon under your control?" asked Hiro

"I never saw her but she is called The Huntress and she can use mind magic to make any person or beast do her bidding. Like her name, she likes the best of trophies and she managed to take some of the captured Pokemon with her and left us with only a few that were under her spell to listen to use but there were a few who resisted but those are caged up and going to be sent to back the main guild's base," Zendra explained

"So why the Moon Temple?"

"I'm not sure as I heard that one of the demons of Zeref resides there still and they think it might be lead to something, I'm just your average member that is meant to keep tabs on the village and that Dragonoid that you let get away,"

"So this is just like with Eisenwald and that demon flute,"

"Eisenwald is just a minor guild, if you are serious on stopping then you're going to be against one of three big dark guilds that make up the infamous Balam Alliance"

"The what alliance?"

"I see you still have a lot to learn about Earthland, but the Balam Alliance is made up of three strongest Dark guilds which control smaller dark guilds,"

"Alright, so which one of the three I'm dealing with?"

"Grimore Hearts, that is what we are dealing with as they believe whatever they are doing is going to help revive the dark wizard Zeref,"

Hiro thought for a moment and was feeling the same emotions he had when dealing with the evil organization during his journeys back home, before saying, "Well I guess we'll have to stop them,"

"We? What do you mean 'We'?" Zendra asked

"My Pokemon and I will have to stop their plans, we sort of pros at stopping evil groups," Hiro gloated a bit

"Are you insane, this isn't a small group, it's an organization of some of the strongest wizards there," Zendra retorted

"I said before this isn't the first I have done something like this before…" said Hiro until something above floated down towards them.

It was a small spherical grey creature with two magnets, it had stopped in front of Hiro and started flashing lights from its eye and magnet tips.

"Zzz... Magne… Blort… Zzz… Zort… Bloop…. Magne...Mite… Pixie…" cried the magnet creature

After a bit, it had stopped and floated behind Hiro. Now Hiro was looking at Zendra more determined than ever, while his eyes flashed gold and black for a brief second before turning back to his normal brown and white.

"Zendra, we need to work there as there is more at stake than before. What do you know about the temple,?" Hiro asked

"The guards change shift every few hours, and there aren't any back entrances due to how narrow some of the tunnels are, why?" Zendra replied sightly afraid but a bit fluster how serious Hiro was now as she found it to be very attractive.

"I'm not the only person from my home after all, and we need to rescue him and along with everyone before they start the next phase of their plan," said Hiro.

Zendra was a taken back on how Hiro knew was going on and was a bit speechless, "I can see how you are feeling, let's go together and save them and stop Grimoire Hearts from accomplishing their goal before it's too late" said Hiro snapping Zendra out of her confusion

"Right, and I'm going with you as well, and that includes Blade as well as we know where the villagers and Pokemon are being held," stated Zendra as Blade nodded in agreement

"Great, we need to move out, E62 show us where you guys were flying in and out of," Hiro said before looking at the floating creature as it nodded and took the lead as Hiro and Zendra started to chase after it.

"Hiro, why you called it 'E62'?" asked Zendra

"E62 is part of a massive swarm of Magnemite that is owned by a friend of mine that was brought here, he is called "The Android"," said Hiro

* * *

As deep in the caverns of the Moon Temple, a young man with dark brown hair dawning a visor and, in some dirty clothes chained up to the wall and stood slump against the wall. As his visor started to light up, as an electronic female voice spoke from it.

"Magnemite E62 has found the target and returning to the main location in 200 meters and counting," said the female voice

A smile appeared on the man's face and said "About time, Tamer found me. Hinako start-up plan Delta 5X,"

"Plan Delta 5X will start in 20 minutes, alerting K82S and Alpha swarm now," said Hinako

"Perfect," said the man as his visor glowed red.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **First of all, sorry for the long wait between work, artwork and also writer's blocker have been factors for this delay and also a family member passing away was a small factor but still a lost is a lost.**

 **So yeah, when this chapter is up, I'll be working on Chapter 9 to get this arc done soon and hopefully get the Phantom Lord Arc going and maybe half or done by the end of the year. Still, one thing could be a factor aside from work that being Sword and Shield as I preserve a copy of the Double pack as I want to get a Jangmo-o early.**

 **Anyway for this chapter, what you guys think of the changes from the original chapter and anything else about the chapter you guys might have enjoyed?**

 **Until next time, see you guys- Dracoknight**


End file.
